


Es ist, was es ist....Liebe

by sandra42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandra42/pseuds/sandra42
Summary: Es spielt nach S4. John ist zurück in die Baker Street gezogen.





	1. Chapter 1

Wutentbrannt stürmte John Watson die Treppe runter, schnappte sich seine Jacke von der Garderobe und stürmte aus der Haustür von 221B Baker Street. „John!“ rief es hinter ihm. „Nicht jetzt. Mrs. Hudson!“ rief er und knallte die Tür zu. Er würde sich später bei ihr entschuldigen, dass er seine Vermieterin so angefahren hatte. Jetzt brauchte er frische Luft und einen Spaziergang um sich wieder abzuregen. Er hatte es so satt, sich von seinem besten Freund Sherlock Holmes demütigen zu lassen! Er hatte es satt, dass dieser ihn ständig als dumm bezeichnete! Er war Arzt, sogar Militärarzt und nicht irgendein Hanswurst! Gut, Sherlock war eines der größten Genies der Welt und er empfand alle Menschen als dumm aber konnte er das nicht für sich behalten? War dem großen Genie nicht klar, wie es John verletzte? Aber vielleicht war es Sherlock auch egal. Der kleine, mittlerweile grauhaarige Mann seufzte. Nein, er wusste, dass er Sherlock nicht egal war. Er war der, der ihm am nächsten stand. Es war einfach seine Art.

Seit sechs Monaten wohnte er wieder mit seiner Tochter Rosie bei Sherlock in der Baker Street, nachdem sie wochenlang durch die Hölle gegangen waren. Sie hatten sich irgendwann ausgesprochen, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Sie wussten,so etwas,wie sie hatten, würden sie niemals wieder finden.Wieder dachte er traurig an Mary, seine verstorbene Frau. Er war so am Ende nach ihrem Tod gewesen und hatte Sherlock dafür verantwortlich gemacht, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Mary sich freiwillig in die Schusslinie begeben hatte um Sherlock zu retten. Bilder gingen durch seinen Kopf, wie er auf Sherlock eingeschlagen und eingetreten hatte. Wie er ihm seinen alten Stock an das Krankenbett gestellt hatte und eigentlich ihre Freundschaft für immer beenden wollte. Wie er dann die DVD von Mary an Sherlock gefunden hatte und ihn im letzten Moment vor einem Serienkiller gerettet hatte. Er dachte an das Gespräch als er Sherlock von seinem schlechten Gewissen gegenüber Mary erzählte und das niemand Schuld an ihrem Tod sei. Wie er fast zusammengebrochen war und Sherlock ihn im Arm gehalten hatte. Auch die schrecklichen Ereignisse auf Sherrinford mit Sherlocks jüngeren Schwester Eurus gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wie Sherlock bereit gewesen war, sich selbst zu erschießen, um dem grausamen Spiel ein Ende zu setzen, um ihn und Mycroft zu retten. Wie Sherlock ihn am Ende in diesem Brunnen vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hatte. Wieder zuhause hatten sie noch eine DVD von Mary gefunden. Ja Mary hatte es gewusst, John und Sherlock brauchten einander. Sie brauchten es zusammen Fälle zu lösen. Sie brauchten das Abenteuer. Er wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft etwas besonderes war und in manchen Momenten tiefer ging als bei anderen. Das hieß aber nicht, dass es einfach war.  
Mary hatte noch viel mehr gewusst, etwas wofür John blind gewesen war. Dieses tief verbannte Gefühl in ihm drin, dass er nicht verstanden hatte und es wohl auch nicht wollte.Aber Mary hatte es vom ersten Date an verstanden und erst recht, als sie Sherlock kennengelernt hatte. Als John ihre Sachen entsorgt hatte und wieder in die Baker Street gezogen war, hatte er zwischen ihren Sachen noch eine Botschaft für ihn gefunden aber er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt. Sie war glücklich gewesen mit ihm und hatte sich mehr geliebt gefühlt, als sie es je zu hoffen gewagt hatte aber sie wusste auch, dass es diesen kleinen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen gab, der nur für Sherlock war.. Es hatte sie nie gestört, denn sie hatte Sherlock auch gern gehabt. Aber jetzt wo sie nicht mehr da war, sollte er dieses Gefühl erkennen, es zulassen und einfach akzeptieren. Sherlock war ein sehr besonderer Mensch und sie verstand, dass John ihm sehr besondere Gefühle entgegen brachte. Sie glaubte, dass Sherlock ihn auch liebte aber seine Gefühle noch weniger verstand oder erklären konnte. Es würde also an John liegen, diese Dinge zwischen ihnen zu klären. Sie wünschte den beiden Männern, dass sie miteinander glücklich würden. Sie würde sich für sie freuen, dass zwei Seelenverwandte sich getroffen hatten und dass tiefe Liebe füreinander nie falsch sein konnte.Und vor allem würde sie glücklich darüber sein, dass Rosie in einer so liebevollen Umgebung aufwachsen würde. Der Arzt war geschockt gewesen aber dann konnte er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken und irgendwann war er so weit gewesen, ihr Recht zu geben.

John seufzte wieder. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so gut wie abgeregt und es fing an zu regnen also machte er kehrt und ging zurück zur Baker Street.  
Er hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und sein Blick fiel automatisch auf die Tür im ersten Stock.  
Nein, er würde erst mal noch zu Mrs. Hudson gehen. Er klopfte und sie öffnete. „John!“ „Es tut mir leid, Mrs Hudson, dass ich eben so unfreundlich war.“ Die ältere Frau winkte ab. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie wieder Krach mit Sherlock hatten.“ Er nickte und folgte der Vermieterin in ihre kleine gemütliche Küche, wo sie ihnen schnell eine Tasse Tee machte. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und tranken ihren Tee.

„Wenn er bloß nicht immer so ein Arschloch wäre!“ entfuhr es John. „Ach, John“ sagte Mrs. Hudson und tätschelte seine Hand, die die Teetasse hielt. „Sie wissen doch, dass Sherlock es nicht so meint. Sie bedeuten ihm so viel aber er kann es nicht so zeigen.“ John nickte schweigend. Er wusste ja mittlerweile, dass Sherlock dieses Kindheitstrauma hatte. Er war gar kein Soziopath, wie er immer behauptete. Seine kleine Schwester Eurus hatte aus Eifersucht seinen Freund Victor umgebracht. Das Ereignis hatte ihn, ohne dass er sich erinnern konnte, geprägt.Er war ein sehr emotionales Kind gewesen, hatte Mycroft gesagt. Er hatte nur sämtliche Emotionen tief in sich eingeschlossen und nie wieder zugelassen.Bis John kam.Sherlock verstand Gefühle oft nicht und zeigte sie kaum aber John hatte mehr als einmal gesehen, dass sie da waren. John trank seinen Tee aus, bedankte sich und ging nach oben.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa mit Rosie auf der Brust und beide schliefen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Babyflasche. John betrachtete die beiden einen Moment. Das war wieder ein so herzerwärmendes Bild, dass seine Wut auf Sherlock mit einem Mal verpuffte. Er wusste, dass Rosie es schon lange in das Herz des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detektive geschafft hatte. Am Anfang hatte er oft getan als wäre es eine Last, sich um sie zu kümmern aber immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, hatte John ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Ganz langsam hob er Rosie hoch um sie in ihr Bett zu bringen. Sherlock schlug die Augen auf. „John!“ sagte er nur.  
Als der Arzt zurück nach unten in das Wohnzimmer kam, saß der Detektive und wuschelte sich müde durch seine Locken.  
„Tee?“ fragte John knapp. Sherlock nickte stumm. Also ging John in die Küche und kochte Tee. Einen Augenblick später bemerkte er, das sein bester Freund in der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete. Er tat so als würde er es nicht merken.  
„Es tut mir leid“ erklang Sherlocks tiefe Stimme. „Du bist nicht dumm. Jedenfalls nicht so dumm, wie die anderen Menschen.“ John drehte sich zu ihm um. Der große, dunkelhaarige Mann stand mit gesenktem Kopf und zeichnete mit seinem Fuß das Muster des Teppichs nach. Er wusste, wie schwer seinem Freund Entschuldigungen fielen und dass er sich sehr sehr selten entschuldigte. Nicht oft hatte er es von ihm in den letzten fünf Jahren gehört. „Soll ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen oder was?“ grummelte der kleinere. „Ach John! Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich dich schätze, wie viel du mir bedeutest und wie ich deine Unterstützung in den Fällen brauche!“ Sherlock legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Verzeihst du mir?“ Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. „Ja, okay. Entschuldigung angenommen“, antwortete John und wendete sich wieder dem Tee zu. Sherlock brachte schon zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer. Einen Augenblick später folgte der ältere mit der Teekanne. Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee aber es war keine unangenehme Stille. Als der Tee leer war, brachte John alles in die Küche und spülte es kurz ab.  
Er betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer und sah seinen Freund auf dem Sofa liegen mit den Handflächen unter dem Kinn. Es war sozusagen seine Denkstellung. Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder in seinem Gedächtnispalast unterwegs und denkt über den gestrigen Besuch bei Eurus nach, überlegte John. Er wusste, dass Sherlock seine psychopathische, hyperintelligente Schwester oft besuchte und mit ihr Geige spielte. Das war wohl seine Art von Traumabewältgung. Er konnte sich Sherlock auch nicht bei einem Therapeuten vorstellen. Da würde er wahrscheinlich hochkantig raus fliegen, weil er wahrscheinlich ständig den Therapeuten deduzieren würde. Er konnte es doch nicht lassen, den arroganten Oberlehrer raus hängen zu lassen! John grinste leicht.

Nach einer Weile sprang der CD vom Sofa hoch und griff nach seinem Handy. Nach einem Blick darauf, packte er es wieder seufzend weg und trat ans Fenster um auf das Treiben in der Baker Street zu starren. Der Arzt betrachtete den großen, schlanken Mann mit den dunklen, widerspenstigen Locken einen Augenblick. Er wusste, was mit seinem Freund los war, dass dieser sich schon wieder langweilte. Langeweile war das schlimmste für den Consulting Detektive.  
1\. bekam er absolut schlechte Laune, die er an seinen Mitmenschen und somit an John ausließ und  
2\. war die Gefahr größer, dass er wieder zu Drogen griff.

„Kein Fall?“ fragte John. „Sieht nicht so aus!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Auch nichts auf der Website?“ „Sieh doch nach!“ knurrte er wieder. John verdrehte die Augen und klappte seinen Laptop auf. Er scrollte umher aber da war nichts. Er seufzte und klappte den Laptop wieder zu. „Nein, nichts neues.“ Sherlock griff nach seiner Geige und fing an, leise darauf zu spielen. Die meiste Zeit genoss John, wenn sein Freund spielte, außer mitten in der Nacht,wenn er einfach nur schlafen wollte.  
„Wir könnten was essen gehen.“ „Ich hab keinen Hunger“ brummte der Detektive. „Sherlock!“ mahnte sein Freund ihn. „Ja, ist ja schon gut!“ erwiderte er und packte genervt seine Geige weg. Also machten sie sich fertig, brachten das Babyphone zu Mrs. Hudson und winkten auf der Straße ein Taxi herbei.  
„Angelo?“ fragte der Größere und der Kleinere nickte. Als sie nach einer Weile bei Angelo eintraten, führte er sie gleich zu einem Tisch und zündete die Kerze an, während Sherlock eine Flasche Wein bestellte. „Schön, dass glückliche Paar mal wieder hier zu haben“ sagte Angelo und reichte ihnen die Karten. Als dieser sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, bemerkte John, dass Sherlock ihn beobachtete. „Was?“ „Seit du wieder in der Baker Street wohnst, reagierst du gar nicht mehr darauf, dass die Leute uns eine Beziehung unterstellen.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat doch eh nie was gebracht und außerdem kann ich mich ja auch geschmeichelt fühlen, dass mich jemand für den Liebhaber von Sherlock Holmes hält,oder?“ „Das ist wohl eher anders herum“ murmelte der jüngere. Der ältere sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?“ Sherlock räusperte sich. „Ich kann mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass mir jemand einen Liebhaber wie John Watson zutraut.“ John merkte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen stieg und er wendete sich schnell der Speisekarte zu. „Wir sind eben sehr attraktive Männer!“ kicherte John verlegen. „Du hältst mich für attraktiv?“ Oh Gott, dachte John, das ist nicht Zeit und Ort für so ein Gespräch und merkte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Zum Glück kam Angelo mit dem Wein und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Sie tranken beide eine Weile schweigend ihren Wein.  
„Ich finde es nicht“ nahm Sherlock das Gespräch wieder auf. „Was?“ fragte John. „Dass ich attraktiv bin.“ „Aber ein Großteil der Frauen in Großbritannien denken das“ grinste John.Und ich auch, dachte er. Diese außergewöhnlichen Augen, wo man nie wusste, ob sie grün oder blau waren, diese hohen Wangenknochen und diese widerspenstigen Locken, die man manchmal gern durchwuscheln wollte. Und erst dieser schlanke, drahtige Körper und diese zarten langen Finger! John merkte, dass er Sherlock immer noch ansah und wendete sich wieder seinem Glas zu. Herrgott, er war sich doch selber erst seit ein paar Wochen über alles klar geworden! Über seine Gefühle und über diese Anziehung, die Sherlock auf ihn ausübte. Bewundert hatte er ihn und seine hohe Intelligenz schon vom ersten Moment an. Er hatte ihn gleich unglaublich faszinierend gefunden aber eben auf diese romantische Art erst seit ein paar Wochen.

„Du bist es auch“, kam wieder von Sherlock. „Die blonde Frau an Tisch vier wirft die Blicke zu. Ich denke, es ist das tiefe Blau deiner Augen und wie sie leuchten, wenn du lachst und dein jugendliches Lächeln. Natürlich auch deine militärische Körperhaltung und die Proportionen deiner Muskeln, Vielleicht solltest du ihre Blicke erwidern.“ Einen Augenblick war er sprachlos und dann verstand er was Sherlock an ihm sah und wurde tiefrot. „Kein Interesse“ seufzte er. Angelo brachte ihnen das Essen und John war froh, dass er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte. „Wegen Mary“ bemerkte der Consulting Detektive. Der Arzt wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und schwieg. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie auf eine Beziehung aus ist, sie will nur Spaß, falls dich das hindert.“ John sah Sherlock an. „Willst du mich mit einer Affäre verkuppeln?“ Sherlocks Blick ruhte gelassen auf ihm. „Du bist kein Mann, der den Rest seines Lebens allein und abstinent verbringen will.“ John wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu. „Ich bin nicht allein, ich habe dich und Rosie und mit dem Rest ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Ja, laut deinem Taschentuchverbrauch in deinem Zimmer bist du für dein Alter noch sehr potent.“ John starrte Sherlock tiefrot mit offenem Mund an. „Falsches Thema?“ fragte der jüngere als er das Gesicht des älteren sah. „Ganz falsch!“antwortete dieser und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Wie gut, dass Sherlock wenigstens nicht noch deduzieren konnte, welche Fantasien er hatte, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Dann wäre er jetzt hier auf der Stelle gestorben. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses Thema jemals klären sollte. Selbst, wenn Mary recht gehabt hatte und Sherlock auch Gefühle für ihn hätte, wären sie garantiert nicht sexueller Natur. Als das Essen und der Wein leer waren, zahlten sie und traten auf die Straße. Es war inzwischen dunkel und ein klarer Himmel voller Sterne.  
„Verdauungsspaziergang?“ fragte John. Sherlock nickte und so gingen sie durch die beleuchteten Straßen Londons. „Es tut mir leid“ sagte er nach einer Weile. John blickte verwirrt zu ihm rüber. „Was denn?“ „Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass ein Date noch zu früh ist. Ich weiß nur, dass du dir ein normales Leben gewünscht hast mit Mary und jetzt zwingen dich Geld und Kind wieder bei mir einzuziehen. Ich verspreche auch, mich zu benehmen, wenn du mal wieder eine Frau kennen lernst.“

John blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund überrascht an. „Du denkst, ich bin gezwungen bei dir zu wohnen?“ Er stieß einen Lacher aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sherlock! Ich wohne bei dir, weil ich es will! Die Baker Street ist mein Zuhause! Du bist mein allerbester Freund und Rosies Pate! Nichts wird mich je wieder dazu bringen, dich oder die Baker Street zu verlassen!“ Er konnte nicht anders und drückte seinen Freund an sich. „Du und Rosie seid die allerwichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben!“ Der Detektive schwieg und dachte wohl über die gehörten Worte nach. Sie gingen langsam weiter. „Hör zu, Sherlock. Seit ich bei dir eingezogen bin, habe ich sehr viel nachgedacht. Darüber, was für ein Mann ich bin, was ich für mein Leben will und was ich fühle. Vor allem seit ich Marys Botschaft beim Umzug gefunden habe.“

Wieder blieben sie Stehen. „Noch eine Botschaft?“ fragte Sherlock überrascht. Der Arzt nickte. „Mary hat Dinge von mir gewusst, die ich selbst nicht wusste, die mich schockiert haben, Dinge, die ich nicht glauben wollte, nicht akzeptieren wollte aber mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Erst die letzten Wochen beginne ich, es zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren.Es ist bei weitem nicht einfach aber wie soll ich sagen: Es ist, wie es ist!“


	3. Chapter 3

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Jeder ein wenig in Gedanken. Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder zuhause an, nahmen das Babyphone wieder von Mrs Hudson mit und gingen hoch in ihre Wohnung. John sah kurz nach seiner Tochter und ging dann in die Küche Tee zubereiten. Einen Augenblick später, kam auch Sherlock wieder in die Küche. John sah Verwirrung und Sorge in seinen Augen. Sie setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch und tranken Tee. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens ergriff Sherlock das Wort. „John, ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut im zwischenmenschlichem und mit Gefühlen aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich für dich da bin und dir immer zuhören werde, wenn dich was bedrückt!“ Zur Unterstützung seiner Worte legte er seine Hand auf die von John und hielt sie fest. John sah auf ihre haltenden Hände und merkte, wie Sherlocks Wärme seinen Körper durchströmte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er hob den Blick zu dem Gesicht von seinem Freund. Dieser Blick mit dem der Consulting Detektive ihn betrachtete, der ging ihm durch und durch. So voller Mitgefühl und Sorge, er wollte so sich der Situation richtig verhalten aber er war unsicher, ob es das richtige war.

„Danke, Sherlock! Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit mir. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, dann erzähle ich dir alles, okay?“ Er nickte stumm, nahm seine Hand weg und stand auf. John räumte noch den Tisch ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er lag noch lange im Bett und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er musste an den Tag denken, als er Sherlock bat, sein Trauzeuge zu sein und ihm erklärt hatte, dass dieser ja sein bester Freund war. Für einen Moment hatte der Arzt Angst gehabt, seinem Freund wären die Synapsen durchgebrannt! Er grinste in das dunkle Zimmer hinein. Was würde erst passieren, wenn John ihm eröffnete, dass er ihn liebte und sich wünschte, ihn zu küssen? Außerdem hatte er immer wieder behauptet, er wäre nicht schwul. Anscheinend so oft, dass Mary mal meinte, er soll es sich auf ein T-shirt drucken lassen. Er war ja auch nicht schwul! Nie hatte er sich für Männer interessiert. Sherlock war der erste Mann, für den er sich interessierte. Er war einfach....wie sollte er es erklären? Da fiel ihm Irene Adler ein. Ja genau, er war Sherlocked!

Am nächsten Tag musste John eine Schicht im Barts übernehmen und Sherlock war zu Lestrade zitiert wurden also brachte John Rosie zu Molly, die zum Glück frei hatte und sich freute, den Tag mit ihrem Patenkind zu verbringen und sie auch über Nacht behielt. Der Arzt hatte das Gefühl, die Zeiger der Uhr würden schleichen. Er hatte nur wenige Patienten also beschloss er Sherlock zu schreiben.

hast du einen neuen Fall? JW  
schon wieder seit einer Stunde gelöst SH  
kann uns später etwas kochen JW  
kein Hunger aber Mrs. H hat uns was gebracht SH  
okay, bin in 2 Stunden da JW

Gedankenversunken schloss er etwas über 2 Stunden später die Haustür auf und ging in die Wohnung hoch. Sherlock stand wieder mit seiner Violine am Fenster und spielte aber beendete es als er John eintreten sah. John zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie über den Küchenstuhl. Er sah im Kühlschrank einen Topf mit Essen und nahm ihn heraus.  
„Ich mach uns das denn mal warm. Willst du auch Tee?“ fragte er seinen Freund. „Ich nehme nur den Tee“ kam der tiefe Bariton direkt hinter ihm. John fuhr herum. „Herrgott, musst du dich immer so anschleichen?“ Der Detektive sah ihn nur schweigend an. John wusste, dass der Dunkelhaarige immer noch darauf wartete, dass er sich ihm anvertraute.

„Also schön, Sherlock, reden wir.“ Er trat auf ihn zu und wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er ließ seine Blick nervös umherschweifen. Seine Hände wurden feucht und sein Herz hämmerte. Was wenn Mary falsch gelegen hatte und er jetzt mit seinem Geständnis ihre Freundschaft zerstörte? Nein, er musste es jetzt wissen! Alles oder nichts! Auf in die Schlacht! Er riss sich zusammen und blickte Sherlock entschlossen ins Gesicht. In diese schönen Augen, die so kalt sein konnten, wenn er so arrogant war, die funkelten, wenn sie an einem neuen Fall dran waren und die so sanft und warm sein konnten, wenn er sich mit Rosie beschäftigte. „Sherlock...“ begann er und fand einfach nicht die Worte, die seine Gefühle erklären würden. Also ging er auf volles Risiko und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Freundes und strich mit seiner Hand leicht über dessen Wange. Es fühlte sich warm und weich an und so ganz anders als mit einer Frau.Sein Magen kribbelte wie verrückt. Einen Augenblick später löste er sich wieder.. Sherlock stand da und kein Muskel bewegte sich und kein Gefühl war im Gesicht oder an der Körperhaltung zu erkennen. Zum Glück war diese Reaktion nichts neues für John und so wartete er einen Augenblick und beobachtete ihn bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Sherlock, würdest du bitte irgendetwas sagen oder tun? Es war wirklich nicht einfach, dir meine Gefühle zu übermitteln!“   
Der Angesprochene schien plötzlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Arztes. Erst vorsichtig und unsicher und dann immer selbstbewusster. John konnte es nicht fassen aber erwiderte den Kuss. Als Sherlocks Zunge auch noch um Einlass bat, war er verloren. Der Kleinere schlang die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, was ihm Halt gab, denn er hatte das Gefühl die Knie versagten. Auch der Größere hatte nun eine Hand auf der Hüfte und an dem Hinterkopf seines Freundes und zog ihn noch näher an sich ran. Ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst und ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander. Heiße Blitze schossen durch Johns Körper und es fühlte sich so gut an. Als Sherlock auch noch leicht an Johns Zungenspitze knabberte, entfuhr dem Arzt ein Stöhnen. Nie hatte er so ein Verlangen beim ersten Kuss gespürt! Sherlock begann sich als erster zu lösen aber nur, weil ihnen der Sauerstoff ausgegangen war. Keuchend standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. „Atmen ist zwar langweilig aber leider notwendig“ sagte der Consulting Detektive und sie fingen beide an zu kichern.  
„Also...“begann John verlegen. „Das war so im wesentlichen das, was ich dir sagen wollte. Du bist mehr, wie mein bester Freund für mich. Ich liebe dich. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt alles kaputt gemacht und du möchtest nicht mehr mit mir wohnen aber...“  
„Mir geht es genauso!“ unterbrach Sherlock ihn. „Mary hat es gewusst.“ Der Ältere starrte den Jüngeren an. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Während den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit, Du warst gerade arbeiten, hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie weiß, was ich für dich empfinde. Sie meinte, dass sie mich sehr gern hat und dass es ihr unendlich leid tut, dass sie mir Leid zufügt aber dass sie alles dafür tun würde, um dich glücklich zu machen.“ John war so geschockt, dass er sich erst mal setzen musste. „Und das war einfach okay für dich?“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst ja glücklich mit ihr.Was hätte ich da tun sollen? Außerdem war sie eine Freundin für mich und davon hab ich nicht viele.“ Sherlock setzte sich auch an den Tisch.

„Und nun?“ fragte John während er Sherlock ansah. Der CD erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich bin nicht gerade Boyfriend Material“ sagte er leise. Der Militärarzt lachte auf. „Nicht wirklich.“ Wieder sahen sie sich schweigend an. „Ich weiß, was für ein Mensch du bist, Sherlock! Die Frage ist, kannst du dir vorstellen, in einer Beziehung mit mir zu sein?“ Der Dunkelhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab da keine Erfahrung mit.“ John nickte.Er hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht. „Im Grunde wird sich ja nicht viel ändern, wir wohnen schon zusammen, wir lösen Fälle zusammen, wir ziehen ein Kind zusammen groß und der Kuss gerade war der Wahnsinn!“ Sherlock grinste. „Ja fand ich auch!“ John grinste auch. „Willst du mehr davon?“ „Gott, ja unbedingt!“ entfuhr es Sherlock. Sie standen wieder auf und fingen wieder an sich zu küssen. John hatte seine Hände in Sherlocks Haaren und Sherlock hatte John fest am Rücken gepackt und zog ihn zu sich ran. Erst war es ganz zärtlich aber die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen stieg. Sherlock drängte John nach hinten an die Wand und presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihn. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten unter Johns Pullover. Der Arzt genoss die ganzen Empfindungen. Sherlocks Geschmack in seinem Mund, die Nähe und Wärme, die Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut, Sherlocks Härte, die sich an sein Bein presste und seine eigene, die wie verrückt pochte. Nie in seinem Leben war er so verdammt erregt gewesen! Jetzt fing Sherlock an an seinem Ohr und seinem Hals zu knabbern. „Sherlock!“ wimmerte John. Der größere Mann ließ verunsichert von ihm ab. „Nicht gut?“ John lächelte. „Doch verdammt gut aber wir stehen in der Küche an der Wand und Mrs Hudson könnte rein kommen.Wir sollten zumindest abschließen.“ Sherlock grinste breit. „Sie würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!“ „Ja vor Freude“ grummelte John.

Der jüngere ging schnell zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel. Dann kam er schnell zurück zu John, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit in sein Schlafzimmer. Als sie da auch die Tür geschlossen hatten, fingen sie wieder an sich zu küssen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog Sherlock John Pullover und T-Shirt über den Kopf und verteilte dann sanfte Küsse auf seinen Schultern. John knöpfte Sherlocks Hemd auf und strich ihm das sanft von den Schultern, dieser erschauderte unter der Berührung.beide Männer befreiten sich aus ihren Hosen und legten sich auf Bett. John knabberte an Sherlocks Hals, küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte, rieb seine Erektion an ihm,was beide aufstöhnen ließ. John nahm dessen Erektion in die Hand. Der Detectiv stöhnte lauter auf. Mit der typischen auf und ab Bewegung massierte er und strich über die Eichel. Sein Blick ruhte auf Sherlock. Er musste schlucken. Er fand seinen Freund wunderschön, wie er da lag. Die blasse Haut gerötet, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und die Finger ins Bettlaken gekrallt. Wie er stöhnte und sein Becken im Rhythmus zu Johns Berührungen bewegte um endlich Erlösung zu finden. John steigerte das Tempo und das Stöhnen seines Freundes wurde lauter. Er wusste, sein Freund würde nicht mehr lange brauchen und begann mit der anderen Hand seine eigene Erektion zu massieren. Einen Augenblick später bog Sherlock den Rücken durch, ein dunkler Laut kam aus seiner Kehle und er kam in Johns Faust. Der Arzt war von diesem Anblick so fasziniert, dass er auch nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam und sich wieder neben Sherlock sinken ließ. Er zog ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Locke aus dem Gesicht. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Brust und seinen Arm über Johns Bauch. So genossen sie schweigend das nachglühen und die Nähe des anderen.

Nach Ewigkeiten, es war dunkel, fiel John ein, dass sie ja noch gar nicht gegessen hatten. Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen. „Was hast du vor?“ brummte Sherlock. „Sorry, ich brauch eine Dusche und was zu essen.“ John zog seine Boxer an und ging nach oben in sein Bad. Unter der Dusche dachte er nochmal über all das Geschehene nach und konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sherlock erwiderte seine Gefühle und war jetzt sein. In seinem Zimmer zog er sich Shirt und Jogginghose an und ging runter in die Küche. Als er an Sherlocks Bad vorbei kam, hörte er, dass dieser auch duschte. John rührte im Topf bis das Essen heiß war und füllte dann zwei Teller. Er trug sie ins Wohnzimmer als Sherlock die Küche betrat. „Komm essen.“ Der Detective rollte mit den Augen aber sagte nichts. Jetzt erst fiel John auf, was er für ein Hunger hatte. Aber auch sein Freund löffelte seinen Teller leer. Nach dem essen spülte John schnell noch alles ab. Sherlock schaltete den Fernseher durch und lies einen Krimi an, den sie zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa verfolgten. Als der Film zu Ende war, war John schon eingeschlafen. Sherlock weckte ihn sanft. „John, ab ins Bett. Morgen ist unser Schreihals wieder da.“ Müde stand der Arzt auf und trottete seinem Freund hinterher. Im Bett gab es noch ein paar zärtliche Küsse, dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen und schliefen.

Als John wach wurde, war es schon hell und er lag allein im Bett. Er sah auf sein Handy, es war kurz vor 7. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo Sherlock schon am Kaffee trinken war und die Zeitung las. John umarmte ihn von hinten, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Gut geschlafen?“fragte er und goss sich Kaffee ein. „Ja, wie ein Stein.“ „Was interessantes in der Zeitung oder ein Fall in Aussicht?“ Sherlock seufzte laut. „Nein, leider nicht aber es ist ja noch früh am Tag.“ „Wir werden schon etwas finden, um dir die Langeweile zu vertreiben.“ „Das glaube ich auch“ grinste Sherlock anzüglich. „Wir müssen ziemlich viel einkaufen“ erwiderte John. Sherlocks Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Langweilig!“ „Ja, mag sein aber nötig.“ „Wir könnten doch viel nettere Dinge tun“ sagte Sherlock leise und fing an, John sanft zu küssen. John gefiel es, das Sherlock so viel Gefühl zeigte und so viel Nähe wollte. Sie knutschten ein bisschen herum und plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. „Huhu, Jungs!“ Die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Die Vermieterin grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass ihr das mal einseht! Ich hab es ja schon immer gewusst.“ John wurde rot. „Kein Wort, Mrs. Hudson! Vor allem nicht zu Molly!“ Wieder ging die Tür auf und Molly trat mit Rosie ein. „Was ist mit mir?“ John sprang auf und nahm gleich seine Tochter in Empfang und drückte Molly kurz. Mrs Hudson ging auch erstmal wieder in ihre Wohnung.

. Auf dem Weg nach oben, um Rosie auszuziehen, warf John Sherlock Blicke zu, dass er es Molly sagen sollte. Das war nicht einfach für ihn. Er wusste, dass sie schon lange in ihn verliebt war und er hatte sie oft genug verletzt, wenn auch nicht immer beabsichtigt. Er hatte sie gern, war ihr dankbar für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte aber er konnte ihr eben nicht mehr geben. Trotz allem wollte er sie jetzt nicht wieder verletzen. „Setz dich doch Molly.“ „Ist etwas passiert?“ fragte sie besorgt. „Naja, irgendwie schon...“ Sherlock kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Es geht um John.“ „Was ist mit ihm?“ Sherlock seufzte und platzte dann raus. „Wir sind jetzt zusammen.“ Entgegen seiner Erwartung fing Molly an zu lächeln. „Na, dass ihr beide aufeinander steht war ja nicht mehr zu übersehen.“ Sherlock stöhnte. „Anscheinend wusste das jeder außer uns selber.“ John kam wieder mit Rosie runter und blickte zwischen den beiden auf dem Sofa hin und her. Molly drückte kurz Sherlock und stand dann auf und drückte John. „Ich freu mich für euch. Wurde ja auch Zeit. Die letzten zwei Monate war ja kaum auszuhalten mit euch.“ John und Sherlock sahen sich an. „Wieso, war doch alles wie immer.“ Molly lachte. „Die Blicke, die ihr euch zugeworfen habt, die zufälligen Berührungen und dann das flirten. Man ward ihr blind!“ Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Offenkundig!“ Molly verabschiedete sich und ging.


	4. Chapter 4

John setzte sich an die Einkaufsliste und Sherlock kümmerte sich um Rosie. Es war ein relativ warmer, sonniger Tag und so beschlossen sie, vor dem einkaufen noch ein bisschen im Park spazieren zu gehen. An einem Stand holten sie sich einen Kaffee und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Rosie brabbelte im Kinderwagen vor sich hin und die Männer beobachteten eine Weile die Menschen um sich herum. „John“ durchbrach Sherlock die Stille zwischen ihnen ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich.“ John lächelte und nahm Sherlocks Hand. „Ich dich auch.“ Sherlock sah ihn an und beide lächelten glücklich. Als sie ihren Kaffee leer hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum einkaufen. John packte die benötigten Sachen in den Wagen und Sherlock schob Rosie. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie wieder nach Hause. Zuhause angekommen legte John seine Tochter zum Mittagsschlaf hin und Sherlock fing an den Einkauf zu verstauen. Als John wieder runter kam, telefonierte Sherlock.  
„Ein Fall?“ fragte er den Detective. Dieser nickte. „Wir sollen uns das ansehen.“ John brachte das Babyphone zu Mrs. Hudson und Sherlock kümmerte sich um das Taxi. John war froh, dass die Vermieterin ihn so unterstützte. Sie war wie eine Großmutter für Rosie. Als sie nach einigen Minuten das Taxi verlassen hatten, nahm Sherlock Johns Hand. „An einem Tatort?“fragte John überrascht. „Donovan und Anderson sind auch da.“ „Ist es dir peinlich?“ fragte Sherlock. „Nein, nur haben sie aufgehört, dich als Freak zu bezeichnen und ich will nicht, dass sie wieder auf dir herumhacken.“ Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte. „Das werden sie nicht. Seit sie wissen, dass ich Moriartys Netzwerk zerschlagen habe und auch Lestrade vor dem Scharfschützen bewahrt habe, sind sie ziemlich handzahm.“ John sah Donovan und Anderson schon von weitem zusammen stehen und sich unterhalten. Er wusste, würde nur eine blöde Bemerkung von den beiden kommen, würde er ihnen was erzählen. Die beiden sahen die Männer händchenhaltend den Tatort betreten, grinsten aber sagten nichts. „Donovan, Anderson“ grüßte Sherlock sie. „Holmes, Watson. Lestrade ist in der Waschküche.“ John nickte ihnen nur im Vorbeigehen zu. „Siehst du?“ sagte Sherlock leise. Rechts neben der Eingangstür ging eine Treppe hinunter zur Waschküche, wo Lestrade sie erwartete. Er grinste ein bisschen als er die Männer sah aber sagte nichts.

„Was haben wir hier, Lestrade?“ fragte Sherlock. „Eine Frau, Anfang 40 mit einer Kopfwunde“ Der Consulting Detective nickte und sah sich um. „John, würdest du heute mal zuerst?“ Der Arzt sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum? Sonst willst du doch immer als erstes alles sehen.“ „Weil du nach deinem Bericht mit Lestrade hoch gehen kannst!“ John wunderte sich immer mehr. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?“ „Du machst mich schon den ganzen Tag wahnsinnig und ich brauche das Blut jetzt in meinem Kopf zum denken und nicht woanders!“ flüsterte Sherlock John ins Ohr. „Sonst muss ich hier und jetzt an dem Tatort über dich herfallen!“ John wurde rot und merkte, wie ihn Sherlocks Worte erregten. „Okay“ räusperte er sich. Der Arzt kniete sich neben die Leiche, untersuchte sie und berichtete alles seinem Freund. Danach stand er auf, drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging. „Bis gleich.“ „Jaja!“ grummelte der Detective.

Oben grinste der Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade ihn an. „Du und Sherlock also? Da hast du dir aber was vorgenommen.“ John nickte. „Ja könnte sein aber ich weiß ja worauf ich mich einlass, dass er schwierig sein kann. Aber ich kenne ihn ja nun schon fünf Jahre und bin immer noch da also funktioniert es ja. Klar ist es jetzt eine Stufe höher aber das erhöht die Spannung.“ Greg schlug ihn auf die Schulter. „Dann mal alles gute.“ „Danke“ lächelte John.

Einen Augenblick später trat Sherlock zu ihnen. „Also ich denke, der Ehemann hat versucht, die Waschmaschine zu reparieren und dabei sind sie in Streit geraten. Er ist ausgeflippt und hat sie mit dem Schraubenschlüssel erschlagen. Da er nicht bei der Leiche liegt, würde ich mal die Verkleidung der Waschmaschine untersuchen. Der Ehemann sitzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo und isst was,damit er gesehen wird. Also solltet ihr euch auf der Suche nach ihm machen. Gehen wir John?“ Lestrade ging um die Fakten zu überprüfen.

Als sie zuhause ankamen, hing eine Notiz an der Tür von Mrs. Hudson, dass sie mit Rosie bei Mrs. Turner sei und gegen 6 wiederbringen würde. John sah auf die Uhr, gerade 2. „Was hältst du von einem Sandwich und heute Abend was vom Chinesen?“ „Klingt gut“ antwortete Sherlock. Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie, noch ein bisschen die Zweisamkeit zu genießen und sich hinzulegen.Sie lagen auf der Seite und versanken in den Augen des anderen. Sie tauschten sanfte Küsse aus und Sherlock strich John durch die kurzen, mittlerweile grauen Haare. Was sanft und zärtlich begann, wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Schon war John auf Sherlock und bedeckte jeden Zentimeter Haut vom Hals bis zur Hüfte mit Küssen. Er biss ihm leicht in die Brustwarze und küsste sich bis zur Innenseite der Oberschenkel, immer bedacht die Mitte nicht zu berühren. Er genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sein Freund, mit geschlossenen Augen, der Halt in seinem Kopfkissen suchte, der stöhnte und sich wand und immer das Becken hob, wenn der Mund näher kam. Sein Freund, der alle Mauern fallen gelassen hatte und jetzt schutzlos und verletzbar vor ihm lag und ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Er wollte diesen Mann glücklich machen und ihm seine ganze Liebe schenken, denn Sherlock Holmes war ein wunderbarer Mann und hatte es mehr als verdient. Langsam nahm der Arzt die Erektion seines Freundes so weit es ging auf und ließ sie langsam wieder fast hinausgleiten, wobei er jedes Mal die geschwollene Eichel mit der Zunge berührte. Sherlock keuchte seinen Namen, was seine eigene Erektion noch mehr pochen ließ. Es waren seine ersten Erfahrungen mit einem Mann aber er hatte schon von mancher Frau einen Blow Job bekommen und wandte einfach die Technik an, die ihm immer so gefallen hatte. Als er merkte, dass sein Freund kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, stoppte er. „John, bitte! Nicht aufhören!“ bettelte er rau. John lächelte. „Keine Angst, ich erlöse dich aber noch nicht so schnell.“ Er gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, dann fuhr er das quälende Spiel fort. Als er merkte, dass es nun so weit für seinen Freund sein musste, massierte er ihm zusätzlich die Hoden und er hatte Erfolg. Sherlock krallte die Finger in Johns Haare, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und bog den Rücken durch. „JOOHHNN!“ keuchte er und kam und kam und John nahm jeden Tropfen auf. Danach kroch er hoch zu seinem Freund und drückte sich an ihn, um ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein. Nichts hatte er je so gewollt, wie diesen Mann aber er wollte ihnen auch Zeit lassen, denn auf dem Gebiet waren sie ja beide unerfahren. Also hielt er ihn einfach nur fest.  
„Tu es“ sagte Sherlock leise. „Ich möchte dich spüren“. John schluckte. Er war über alle Maßen erregt aber auch unsicher. Es war in jeder Beziehung ein großer Schritt. „Bitte!“flehte Sherlock .„Ich muss was von oben holen“ antwortete er leise. Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer, holte die Tube Gleitgel und Kondome aus seinem Nachtisch und ging wieder runter. Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, lag Sherlock immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da. John ließ seinen Blick über den Körper im Bett wandern und seine halbwegs sich beruhigende Erektion meldete sich zurück. Er kletterte zurück aufs Bett. „Wir können uns damit auch noch Zeit lassen“ erklärte er. „Will ich aber nicht“ antwortete der jüngere ihm. „Okay, dann dreh dich auf den Bauch.“ „Es gefällt mir, wenn du mir Befehle gibst. Fehlt nur noch deine Uniform.“ John lachte leise in sich rein. Er drückte etwas Gel auf seine Hand, wärmte es an und strich es seinem Freund zwischen die Pobacken. Dann versenkte er den ersten Finger in ihm. „John, du brauchst nicht so vorsichtig sein. Ich bin kein 15jähriges Mädchen.“ „Ich möchte dir nur nicht weh tun, das nimmt den Spaß an der Sache.“ Sherlock brummte ungeduldig als John weiter machte. „Auf die Knie!“ befahl der ältere und der jüngere gehorchte. Der Arzt musste kräftig schlucken als sein Freund ihm sein Hinterteil entgegenstreckte. Er zog ein Kondom über und verteilte noch etwas Gel auf seine Eichel und drückte die dann gegen den Eingang. Nach den ersten wenigen Zentimetern stoppte er. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, warm, weich,eng und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht gleich zu kommen. Langsam schob er sich weiter und als er ganz angekommen war, entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen. Auch Sherlock stöhnte auf als seine Prostata gereizt wurde.Er zog sich zurück und krallte sich an Sherlocks Hüften fest als er wieder zustieß. Er fand seinen Rhythmus jegliches denken verließ ihn. Er hörte seinen Freund Anweisungen keuchen. „Tiefer, schneller!“ Sherlocks Erregung machte ihn verrückt.Er konnte nur noch nach dem Verlangen seines Körpers handeln.Er war kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren Als er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, kratzte er das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und stoppte. „Was tust du?“ jammerte Sherlock. „Es noch einen Moment rauszögern“ keuchte John. Er atmete tief durch und machte weiter. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Sherlocks Erektion und massierte sie im auf und ab. Er spürte, wie sein Freund vor Lust zitterte. „Lass dich jetzt fallen und komm für mich!“ flüsterte John ihm ins Ohr. Das war zu viel für Sherlock und er kam mit einem lauten animalischen Geräusch. John stieß noch ein paar mal zu und folgte ihm dann in einem wahnsinnigen Orgasmus. Erschöpft zog er das Kondom ab und ließ sich neben seinem Freund fallen und zog ihn gleich in seine Arme, er brauchte jetzt seine Nähe. Das war mit Abstand der beste Sex, den er je gehabt hatte. Er drückte Sherlock einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ist alles okay?“ Er nickte nur müde. „Hab ich dir sehr wehgetan?“fragte der ältere wieder. „John! Es ist alles gut! Lass uns einfach etwas ausruhen.“ John griff nach der Decke und breitete sie über beide aus, dann kuschelte er sich an Sherlocks Rücken. „Es war perfekt!“ murmelte der Jüngere. „Ja das war es“ lächelte der ältere. Sie schliefen bis es an der Schlafzimmertür klopfte.  
„Huhu Jungs. Wir sind wieder da.“ John schreckte hoch. „Ich komme!“rief er und wurde sich plötzlich der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst. Er zog sich in Windeseile an und lief ins Wohnzimmer. „Entschuldigung, wir haben wohl ziemlich fest geschlafen. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich so lange um Rosie gekümmert haben.“ „Ach, das ist doch kein Problem. Sie ist so ein liebes Kind. Wir waren viel an der frischen Luft und nun ist sie schon ein bisschen müde.“ „Gut, dann mach ich ihr was zu essen und dann bald bettfertig.“ John drückte seine Tochter an sich. „Sherlock schläft wohl noch?“ fragte Mrs. Hudson. „Ja, er war ziemlich fertig.“ „Das kann ich mir vorstellen“ grinste sie und John lief dunkelrot an. Er setzte Rosie in ihren Stuhl und holte ein Glas Brei. Mrs. Hudson verabschiedete sich und ging runter in ihre Wohnung. John fing an seine Tochter zu füttern. „Dada“ brabbelte sie. „Dada, Dada!“ und streckte ihre Arme aus. „Ja Rosie, nach dem essen kuscheln wir.“ Artig ließ sie sich weiter füttern bis die Schlafzimmertür aufging. „Eeogg“ quietschte sie und streckte Sherlock ihre Arme entgegen. Sherlock streichelte ihr über ihre blonden Locken. „Watson, erst essen. Dein Vater versteht da keinen Spaß“ Er füllte die Kaffeemaschine, stellte 2 Tassen hin und den Zucker und setzte sich zu ihnen. John bemerkte, das er sich vorsichtiger als sonst setzte. „Wir haben Wundcreme im Bad, das würde helfen.“ Sherlock rollte nur die Augen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er stand auf und holte den Kaffee. Rosie war fertig mit essen und saß nun bei ihrem Vater auf dem Schoß. Als John seinen Kaffee leer hatte, ging er mit seiner Tochter hoch um sie zu wickeln und umzuziehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Als sie wieder runterkamen, saß Sherlock vor dem Fernseher und verfolgte einen Bericht. Als John Lestrade erkannte, verfolgte er den Bericht auch. „Warum hat Graham nicht gesagt, dass es einen Serienmörderfall gibt?“ fragte Sherlock gereizt. „Greg“ antwortete John automatisch. „Weil wir solche Fälle nicht mehr machen!“ Der Consulting Detective schnaubte bloß. „Wir haben eine Abmachung, Sherlock!“ beharrte der Arzt. „Jaja, schon gut!“ brummte der dunkelhaarige. „Ich kuschel mich jetzt noch mit Rosie hin, bis sie eingeschlafen ist“ erwähnte John und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sherlock schaltete den Fernseher aus und folgte ihnen. Rosie lag in der Mitte und die Männer rechts und links von ihr. Sie nuckelte müde an ihrem Schnuller. John streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Sie hat Marys blonde Haare.“ „Aber deine Meeresblauen Augen“ erwiderte Sherlock. „Meeresblau?“ fragte John lächelnd. „Manchmal sanft und beruhigend wie an einem warmen Tag am Strand, wenn du lachst, geht die Sonne auf und wenn du aufgebracht bist, wild und tosend wie ein Tsunami.“ John kicherte. „Du bist ja direkt poetisch.“ Sherlock schmunzelte. Rosie berührte mit ihren kleinen Fingern Johns Gesicht. „Dada!“ Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Sherlock und berührte mit der anderen Hand Sherlocks Gesicht. „Eeoogg!“ „Ja Rosie, wir sind beide hier, du kannst jetzt schlafen“ flüsterte ihr Vater und eine halbe Stunde später brachte er das fest schlafende Mädchen in ihr Bett. Als er wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Sherlock am Laptop. John machte ihnen Tee und sie bestellten wie geplant beim Chinesen. Nach dem essen befasste auch John sich mit seinem Laptop bis er müde war. „Ich geh zu Bett, ich hab morgen Dienst.“ Er umarmte Sherlock von hinten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Locken. „Mach nicht so lange.“ Sherlock brummte nur also ging John zu Bett. Er hatte gehofft, sein Freund würde ihm folgen aber heute musste er wohl alleine einschlafen. Als er aufwachte, lag Sherlock schlafend neben ihm. Er stand auf, duschte und frühstückte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Als er nach Hause kam, spielte Rosie im Laufstall und Sherlock saß über einer Fallakte. „Ein neuer Fall?“ fragte John. Sherlock antwortete nicht und packte die Akte schnell weg. John ging an den Kühlschrank. „Was zu essen da, ich hab Hunger.“ „Mrs. Hudson hat etwas in den Ofen gestellt.“ Der Arzt überprüfte es und schaltete den Ofen an. Als John Tee machte, kam Sherlock auch in die Küche. „Heute nehm ich nur Tee“ John seufzte. Die regelmäßige Nahrungsaufnahme würde er wohl nie mit ihm hinbekommen. Da Sherlock aber die letzten Monate zugenomen hatte und auch öfter schlief, sagte John nichts. Als sie mit Tee am Tisch saßen und John zu essen anfing, fragte er wieder nach. „Was ist das für ein Fall, den Lestrade dir gebracht hat?“ „Nichts besonderes“ antwortete der jüngere aber John sah, dass er seinem Blick auswich. Da wurde es ihm klar. „Es ist nicht der Serienmord, oder?“ Sherlock seufzte nur. John ließ seine Gabel fallen. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Du hast es versprochen!“ „Herrgott John! Nun sei doch nicht so dramatisch! Ich versuche doch nur Lestrade ein paar Hinweise zu geben.“ John schnaubte. „Als wenn das alles wäre! Ich bin nicht dämlich, ich weiß, dass du es nicht lassen kannst, ihn selber zu stellen. Du bringst dich jedes Mal in Gefahr. Du wärst, so viele Male fast gestorben!“ John war der Appetit vergangen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hintergehst, nach allem, was wir hinter uns haben!“ Sherlock sprang auf. „Ich muss eben arbeiten, ich kann nicht ohne die Arbeit! Mein Gehirn verrottet noch mit diesem stupiden Alltag!“ John stand auch auf. „Niemand will dir die Arbeit wegnehmen!Wir waren uns einig, dass wir kleinere Brötchen backen. Du wolltest weniger gefährliche Dinge lösen.“ Sherlock ließ sich genervt auf das Sofa fallen, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. „Du bringst Rosie in Gefahr!“ John nahm seine Tochter, zog ihr was an und verließ mit ihr die Baker Street. Er brauchte frische Luft.  
Als er nach 2 Stunden wieder kam, lag Sherlock immer noch auf dem Sofa. Er wusste, dass er nicht schlief, dass er ihn nur ignorierte.Manchmal war er wie ein Teenager. Na warte, das Spiel kann ich auch, dachte John. Er kümmerte sich um Rosie und als sie im Bett war, setzte er sich vor den Laptop. Sie hatten schon öfter tagelang nicht geredet, wenn Sherlock nachdachte oder wenn sie sich gestritten hatten aber diesmal war es anders. Es tat weh. Als es spät wurde und sie sich immer noch ignorierten, beschloss John, in seinem Zimmer zu schlafen. Er lag noch lange wach und als er ein bisschen eingeschlafen war, wurde er wach, weil er merkte, dass Sherlock sich zu ihm legte und sich an ihn schmiegte. „Nicht!“ sagte er und rückte von ihm weg. Er hörte, wie sein Freund entsetzt die Luft einsog und sein Zimmer wieder verließ. John merkte, wie ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er liebte den dunkelhaarigen Lockenkopf aber diesmal konnte er nicht nachgeben, Sherlock musste kapieren, dass es kein Spiel war. Er weinte noch eine Weile und schlief dann doch noch ein wenig ein.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen völlig übermüdet in die Küche kam, war Sherlock schon am Kaffee trinken. John sah, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte aber sagte nichts. Schweigend machte er für sich und Rosie Frühstück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Sherlock ihn beobachtete. Keiner sagte ein Wort, dafür waren sie zu stur. Als Rosie anfing zu quengeln, nahm Sherlock sie auf den Arm. Sie ließ sich von ihm füttern. John dagegen schob seinen Teller nach zwei Bissen von sich. Als Sherlock eine Sms bekam, ging er duschen, zog sich an und verließ das Haus, nicht ohne Rosie nochmal über den Kopf zu streicheln.

Als Sherlock spät abends nach Hause kam, roch John, dass er geraucht hatte. Er hatte noch auf dem Sofa auf ihn gewartet und so getan als würde er fernsehen. Der Lockenkopf warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Sag mir Bescheid, wann du ausziehst, damit ich mich um einen neuen Mitbewohner kümmern kann.“ Damit ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und die Tür flog ins Schloss. Johns Herz setzte einen Moment aus und ihm wurde schlecht. War das ein Rauswurf? War das das Ende ihrer Freundschaft, ihrer Beziehung? War ihm die Arbeit doch wichtiger als Rosie und er? Tränen stiegen ihm wieder in die Augen, er wischte sie schnell weg. Er musste mit Sherlock reden. Er klopfte an die Tür. „Sherlock?“ Er bekam keine Antwort. Er öffnete die Tür. Sherlock stand da mit dem Rücken zu ihm. John schluckte. „War das ein Rauswurf? Willst du, dass Rosie und ich gehen?“ fragte er leise. „Du willst es ja anscheinend!“ „Nein, ich will es nicht! Ich will nur, dass du den Fall fallen lässt! Ich will nicht, dass du dich dieser Gefahr aussetzt, dass du Rosie in Gefahr bringst. Du hast mir mal geschworen, dass du uns beschützt!“ John atmete tief durch. „Es wird andere interessante Fälle geben, die nicht so gefährlich sind. Ist dir die Arbeit so viel mehr wert als Rosie und ich? Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Wenn du diesmal stirbst? Ich könnte diesmal nicht weiter machen. Ich würde es nicht schaffen. Diesmal nicht! Nicht nach all dem! Ich liebe dich, Sherlock!“ Wieder liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Sherlock stand immer noch so schweigend da. „John!“ kam von ihm. John sah ihn an. Er hatte sich ihm zugewendet und John sah, dass er auch Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich habe Lestrade nur gesagt, was ich sehe und dann habe ich den Fall abgegeben.“ Sie starrten sich an bis Sherlock zu ihm kam und ihn an sich drückte. John merkte warme Tränen an seinem Hals. Sherlock weinte! „Bitte John, verlass mich nicht!“flüsterte er leise. John schlang auch seine Arme um seinen Freund. Sie blieben noch einen Augenblick so stehen, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Sie sahen all die Gefühle, die in ihnen tobten. John berührte es, dass Sherlock ihn an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben ließ, denn er wusste, er war der einzige. Er nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte sanft einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Danke, dass du es abgegeben hast.“ Sherlock schwieg. „Wo warst du dann den ganzen Tag?“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Park auf einer Bank und nachgedacht.“ Schuldbewusst fügte er hinzu „Und geraucht.aber nur Zigarettten.“ John gab ihm wieder einen Kuss. „Bleibst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir?“ fragte Sherlock unsicher. John lächelte. „Ja natürlich.“ Sie zogen sich aus und legten sich hin, ganz nah beieinander. John streichelte Sherlocks Wange. „Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte er leise. Sie küssten sich ganz zart, immer wieder. Sie ließen ihre Fingerspitzen über den Körper des anderen wandern. John erkundete Sherlocks Mundhöhle. Er schmeckte Zigarette aber das störte ihn nicht. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und ein Blitz fuhr ihm bis in den kleinen Zeh. Ihm entfuhr ein Seufzer und er zog Sherlock fester an sich ran. Einen Moment ließen sie voneinander ab um zu Atem zu kommen und machten dann weiter.„John“ stöhnte Sherlock gegen seine Lippen. Das brachte Johns Geschlecht zum pochen aber das musste warten. Jetzt wollte er nur ganz viel Nähe und Zärtlichkeit und dem Detective seine Liebe zeigen. Er strich sanft mit seinen Lippen über Sherlocks Lippen, dann zeichnete er die Lippen mit der Zunge nach. Plötzlich zog Sherlock ihn an sich und küsste ihn so lange bis sie wieder Sauerstoff brauchten. „Du willst mich heute wahnsinnig machen,oder?“ fragte Sherlock mit rauer Stimme. John grinste. „Nein, das kommt viel später. Jetzt möchte ich nur die Zeit mit dir genießen.“ „Du weißt schon, dass wir fast unsere gesamte Zeit mieinander verbringen?“ „Ja aber da bist du das große Genie und ich dein Assistent.“ „John, mach dich nicht kleiner als du bist. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, ich wäre verloren ohne meinen Blogger!“ John lächelte. „War das eine Liebeserklärung?“ „Eher ein Fakt. Ich kann mit Fakten mehr anfangen als mit Gefühlen.“ „Was hast du noch für Fakten?“ Wieder küsste Sherlock ihn leidenschaftlich, spielte mit seiner Zunge und biss ihn leicht in die Unterlippe. „Dass ich mich tief in dir versenken möchte“ flüsterte er an Johns Ohr. John entfuhr ein Stöhnen. Sie küssten und streichelten sich und drückten ihre Unterleibe aneinander. Sie atmeten schneller vor Erregung und ihre Herzen klopften wie verrückt. „Dreh dich rum“ flüsterte Sherlock. Als sie Rücken an Bauch lagen, knabberte Sherlock sich von Johns Ohr über den Hals zu der Schulter. Er drückte seine Härte keuchend gege Johns Po. Seine Hände streichelten John überall. Er griff schnell nach dem Gleitgel, verteilte es auf seine Finger und verteilte es in der Poritze seines Freundes. Leicht drückte er gegen den Eingang und versenkte den ersten Finger. John stöhnte wieder auf. Er spürte, wie sich der Druck erhöhte, wenn der nächste Finger kam, Sherlocks heißer Atem in seinem Nacken und seine wild pochende Erektion. Dann hörte er, wie die Kondomverpackung aufgerissen wurde und sich Sherlocks Erektion gegen ihn drängte. Er konzentrierte sich darauuf, sich zu entspannen als Sherlock schon mit einem Stoß tief in ihm war. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Tut mir leid!“ keuchte dieser und küsste ihm den Nacken. Er küsste weiter seinen Hals und streichelte ihn, während er sich in ihm bewegte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und er drängte sich noch weiter im Rhythmus gegen seinen Freund, um ihn so tief wie möglich aufzunehmen. Sie keuchten und der Schweiß rann ihnen über den Rücken. Sherlock hatte sich an Johns Hüfte gekrallt, der seine eigene Erektion massierte, während sein Freund grob in ihn stieß. Sherlock schrie auf als er kam und biss in Johns Schulter. In dem Moment kam John auch ziemlich hart. „Tut mir leid!“ keuchte Sherlock wieder, küsste Johns Schulter und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren, vergib mir.“ Er zog sich aus ihm zurück und zog das Kondom ab. John drehte sich um und zog Sherlock fest in seine Arme bis ihrer beider Atem und Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte. Nach einer Weile fingen sie wieder an, sich zu küssen und zu streicheln aber diesmal ganz sanft, ohne drängen. Es ging nur darum, sich ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. „Du bist wunderschön“ flüsterte John als er seine Hände und seine Lippen über Sherlocks Körper gleiten ließ. Er spreizte Sherlocks Beine als er sanft seine Erektion in den Mund nahm, ging dann über zu seinen Hoden und stieß dann seine Zunge in ihn. Er liebte es, wie der Detectiv sich wand und stöhnte. Er legte sich seine Beine über die Schultern als er ihn mit Gleitgel weitete. Nach einer Weile zog er sich ein Kondom über und versenkte sich in seinem Freund. Diesmal blieb der Rhythmus langsam fast träge, er hatte seinen Blick nur auf Sherlocks Gesicht gehaftet und massierte ihm die pulsierende Härte „Sieh mich bitte an“ flüsterte er. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und er konnte all seine Emotionen sehen. Die ganze Zeit hielten sie Blickkontakt.Sherlock schloß sie auch nicht als er keuchend in Johns Hand kam. Er hielt seinen Blick gefangen als John der Orgasmus überrollte. John hatte das Gefühl, er würde vergehen, einfach schmelzen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Sherlock fallen, der ihn fest in den Armen hielt. Nie hatte John so viel Nähe und Geborgenheit gefühlt. Als er wieder zu Atem kam, rutschte er runter von seinem Freund, zog das Kondom ab und kuschelte sich an ihn.Sherlock zog die Decke über sie und sie schliefen ein.  
Als John ein paar Stunden später Rosie über das Babyphone hörte, stöhnte er leise auf. Er war noch so müde als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in das schlafende Gesicht des Detectives.Er sah so jung und verletzlich aus, gar nichts war von diesen sonst so aroganten Zügen zu sehen. John lächelte.Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, löste sich von ihm und ging seufzend ins Bad. Als er geduscht, rasiert und angezogen war, ging er hoch zu seiner Tochter.Er wickelte sie,zog sie um und ging mit ihr runter in die Küche. Als er das Frühstück machte, hörte er,dass Sherlock auch duschte. Als der sich an den Tisch setzte, übernahm er gleich die Aufgabe Rosie zu füttern. John stand mit seinem Kaffee an den Schrank gelehnt und beobachtete die beiden lächelnd. Sherlock sah ihn an und wusste gleich, warum er sich nicht setzte. „Tut mir leid“ murmelte er mit einem Schuldbewussten Blick.John fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die dichten Locken und drückte einen Kuss drauf. „Die Kugel in meiner Schulter war schlimmer und letzte Nacht war wirklich schön.“ Sherlock lächelte und nickte.


	6. Chapter 6

Einen Augenblick später klingelte sein Handy und er runzelte die Stirn als er ranging. „Holmes?“ Er hörte kurz zu und sprang dann auf. „Wie konnte das passieren? Hat er denn nur unfähige Idioten um sich rum? Ich melde mich gleich!“ Sherlock tigerte durch das Wohnzimmer und war total in Gedanken. „Was ist denn passiert?“ fragte John besorgt. „Mycroft ist entführt wurden!“ Johns Augen weiteten sich. „Wie? Warum? Er wird doch beschützt!“ Sherlock schnaubte. John ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Beruhige dich, Sherlock! Es wird ihm nichts passieren!“ Er merkte, wie angespannt der Consulting Detective war. „Ich muss ihn finden!“ John streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Das wirst du!“ Sherlock fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. „Ihr müsst hier weg aus der Baker Street!“ „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob es mit dir zu tun hat. Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, dass er praktisch die britische Regierung ist!“ Sherlock blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ich geh kein Risiko ein. Wir brauchen ein Safehouse für dich und Rosie. Am besten auch Mrs. Hudson! Und Molly! Es darf niemanden was passieren!“ „Sherlock! Setz dich hin und wir machen einen Plan!“ ließ John in seinem Soldatenton verlauten. Sherlock ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl fallen. „Ich mach uns erstmal Tee“ murmelte John und machte den Wasserkocher an. Einen Augenblick später kam er mit zwei Tassen Tee. „Wir können Mrs Hudson und Molly mit Rosie unterbringen aber ich komme mit dir!“ „Das kommt nicht in Frage!“ knurrte der Dunkelhaarige. Der Arzt stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich war Soldat, ich habe im Krieg gekämpft und ich bin ein verdammt guter Schütze! Wir sind ein Team!“ John sah, wie Sherlocks Kiefer mahlten. „Also schön!“

Er griff zum Handy. „Anthea, wir brauchen ein Safehouse für Mrs. Hudson, Miss Hooper und die kleine Watson! Danach schicken sie mir einen Wagen und ich will alle Einzelheiten!“ Danach rief er Molly an. „Hey Molly, ich hab nicht so viel Zeit für Erklärungen aber du musst Sachen packen und dann wirst du in ein Safehouse gebracht mit Mrs. Hudson und ihr müsst euch um Rosie kümmern. Ich weiß nicht, ob euch wirklich Gefahr droht aber ich will nichts riskieren!“ Er legte auf ohne sich zu verabschieden. John ging runter zu Mrs. Hudson und setzte sie von der Lage in Kenntnis. Danach packte er Rosies Sachen zusammen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie wieder abgab aber er wusste sie bei den beiden Frauen in gute Hände. Augenblicke später waren Mrs. Hudson und Rosie abgeholt und John und Sherlock waren auch in einer Limousine. Sherlock starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster. John beobachtete ihn. Er wusste, dass sein Freund sich Sorgen um seinen älteren Bruder machte. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Holmes Brüdern war nicht die beste aber er wusste, dass sie sich tief drinnen liebten. Blut war eben doch dicker als Wasser! John nahm Sherlocks Hand und drückte sie. Sherlock sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie in der Zentrale an. Sherlock ließ sich die Überwachungsvideos zeigen und die Berichte, des Sicherheitsteams. Er studierte alles ganz genau. „Schicken sie mir das alles per E-mail und jetzt will ich zum Haus meines Bruders!“ Als sie in Mycrofts Haus ankamen, sah Sherlock sich ganz genau um in jedem Zimmer. John wollte ihn nicht beim denken stören und ging erstmal in die Küche und suchte den Tee. Sherlock setzte sich Augenblicke später mit seinem Laptop an den Tisch und John stellte ihnen den Tee hin. Der dunkelhaarige lächelte dankbar und John gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Sherlock nahm sein Handy und wählte. „Hey Greg, ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Mein Bruder ist entführt wurden. Ich schicke ihnen, alles, was ich habe.“ Wieder legte er auf ohne sich zu verabschieden. Sie tranken ihren Tee aus und John spülte die Tassen wieder ab. Als er zurück kam, lag Sherlock auf dem Sofa und John sah, dass er in seinem Gedächtnispalast war. Das konnte jetzt Stunden dauern bis er wieder ansprechbar war also beschloss John, sich aus Mycrofts Bibliothek ein Buch zu holen. Als er eins gefunden hatte, machte er es sich im Sessel gegenüber von Sherlock gemütlich. Hin und wieder warf er Sherlock einen Blick zu aber der rührte sich nicht.  
Etwa vier Stunden später kam wieder Leben in ihn. Er setzte sich auf. John lächelte ihn an. „Willkommen zurück“ „Wie lange war ich denn weg?“ John sah auf seine Uhr. „Etwa vier Stunden.“ Sherlock sah ihn an, „Du hast sicher Hunger.“ „Ich bin am verhungern!“ grinste John. Sherlock wühlte in einer Schublade und kam mit einigen Flyern wieder. John entschied sich für Pasta und eine halbe Stunde später saß er vor seinem dampfenden Gericht. Er aß ein paar Gabeln und hielt dann eine Sherlock vors Gesicht. „Probier doch mal.“ Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt doch, ich esse nicht, wenn ich denken muss.“ John seufzte. „Aber es ist wirklich gut.“ Bei jeder weiteren Gabel, die er sich in den Mund schob, gab er höchst befriedigte Töne von sich, die Sherlock direkt zwischen die Beine fuhren. Er ließ die Gabel immer ganz langsam aus dem Mund gleiten und leckte sich zwischendurch die Soße von den Lippen. Der Detective schluckte und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sofort hatte er die Bilder im Kopf wie John die Lippen um seinen Penis gelegt hatte und wie wundervoll es sich angefühlt hatte. Er spürte seine Erektion pochen. „Hör auf damit! Ich kann jetzt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen!“knurrte er. Der Arzt sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Ich esse doch nur.“ „Dann tu es bitte nicht so, dass ich das Verlangen bekomme, dir ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund zu schieben!“ John starrte ihn einen Moment mit roten Wangen an und musste dann doch grinsen. Er bemerkte, wie sein Freund an seiner Hose zupfte um seine Erektion erträglich zu machen.Er entwickelte sich langsam zu einem kleinen Sexmonster! Seit sie ein Paar waren, konnten sie kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. All die unterdrückten Wünsche kamen an die Oberfläche. Sherlock griff nach seinem Laptop und klappte ihn auf. Er brauchte endlich eine Spur.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht als der Arzt plötzlich zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie ging. „John?“ fragte er nur. Dieser grinste ihn diabolisch an. „Ich will meinen Nachtisch und du wirst dich gleich viel besser konzentrieren können.“ Schneller als er gucken konnte, hatte John ihm die Hose geöffnet und seine Erektion gepackt. Jetzt bearbeitete er sie mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Sherlocks Herz hämmerte, sein Blut rauschte in den Ohren und Hitze baute sich in seinem Schoß auf. Er konnte nur den Kopf in den Nacken legen und sich in Johns Haare krallen. Dafür, dass er John erster Mann war, war er verdammt geschickt! Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, ihm rann der Schweiß den Rücken runter und er sehnte sich so sehr nach Erlösung. Er sah auf John runter. Wusste dieser eigentlich was für ein sexy Bild er abgab, vor ihm knieend? Ihm war heiß, sein Hals war trocken und er keuchte und stöhnte laut. „Komm Baby, lass dich fallen“ murmelte John und das gab ihm den Rest. Er explodierte förmlich mit einem Grunzer und sah, das John schluckte. Dann setzte John sich auf seinen Schoß, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen. Zärtlich strich er Sherlock eine verschwitzte Locke von der Stirn. „Hat dir das gefallen?“ flüsterte John lächelnd in sein Ohr. Sherlock konnte nur erschöpft nicken. Er fühlte sich so sicher, geborgen und geliebt in Johns Armen. Sein John! Der ihn niemals ausgelacht oder verachtet hatte, der ihn von Anfang an akzeptiert hatte, der immer für ihn da gewesen war, sich um ihn gekümmert hatte und der die Baker Street zu einem Zuhause gemacht hatte. Er liebte diesen Mann so sehr und er durfte ihn nie wieder verlieren. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, gab John ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. Sherlock packte seinen Penis wieder ein, machte seine Hose zu und widmete sich seinem Laptop. Wieder ging er alle Daten durch aber kam nicht weiter. „Ich brauche eine Spur!“ fluchte er laut. John stand hinter ihm und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Hey, du schaffst das und dann wird sich Mycroft ein Leben lang ärgern, dass er dir Dank schuldet.“ Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, es ist eher eine Rückzahlung, denn ohne Mycroft würde jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen.“ John setzte sich zu ihm. „Magst du es mir erzählen?“ Sherlock sah ihn nicht an. Er hatte noch nie gern über seine Suchtprobleme geredet.

„Es war vor 12 Jahren. Ich hatte mit Mühe und Not mein Chemiestudium mit Diplom hinter mich gebracht und war schon tief im Drogensunpf drin. Eines Tages hatte ich mich überschätzt oder vielleicht war es mir auch egal, dass ich zu viel genommen hatte. Jedenfalls fand mein Bruder mich halbtot in meiner Wohnung und brach in Panik aus. Ich bin dann zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Meine Eltern und Mycroft saßen an meinem Bett. Ich erfuhr, dass sie mich wiederbelebt hatten. Meine Eltern weinten und Mycroft schrie mich an. Mir war alles egal, ich blendete sie einfach aus. Eine Woche später wurde ich in eine Entzugsklinik eingewiesen aber ich brach nach 2 Tagen aus. Mycroft bat mich, eine Liste zu führen, wenn ich schon keine Hilfe annehmen wollte. Am selben Abend setzte ich mir den nächsten Schuß. Es hat noch fast 2 Jahre gedauert, bis ich es geschafft habe, clean zu werden. In der Zeit habe ich Lestrade kennen gelernt. Ich las in der Zeitung über einen Mord und ging zu ihm, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie den falschen hatten aber er meinte nur, er würde nicht auf einen Junkie hören, egal wie recht ich hätte. Also ließ ich die Drogen, machte kalten Entzug und wand mich an ihn. Er merkte nach kurzer Zeit, wie gut ich war und wir arbeiteten miteinander.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass du so dunkle Zeiten hattest. Wie ist es jetzt, seit Culverton Smith?“ „Seit du und Rosie bei mir seid, habe ich kein Verlangen mehr danach.“ John nahm Sherlocks Hand. „Solltest du es je wieder verspüren, sprich bitte mit mir! Ich bin immer für dich da, egal, was es ist!“ Sherlock nickte nur schweigend. „Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wie ich dich in diesem Crack House gefunden habe! Mir war so schlecht!“ Der Dunkelhaarige sprang auf. „Das ist es! Du bist brilliant, John!“ Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an. „Bin ich das? Normalerweise sagst du mir immer das Gegenteil.“ Sherlock nahm Gesicht seines Freundes in seine Hände und küsste ihn. „Los John, wir müssen gehen!“ Er warf sich Schal und Mantel über und John konnte sich nur noch seine Jacke schnapen und ihm folgen. Draussen winkte Sherlock ein Taxi heran. „Sagst du mir, warum ich brilliant bin?“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Das Obdachlosennetzwerk, die finden Spuren!“ Jetzt verstand John. Sie stiegen in einer abbruchreifen Gegend aus,liefen zu einer Überbrückung und an der Seite ein paar schmale Treppen runter. Da hatten sich einige Leute um eine brennende Tonne versammelt, die sie als Ofen nutzten. Sherlock ging auf sie zu und ein oder zwei begrüßten ihn. Während er mit ihnen sprach und ein paar Geldscheine verteilte, fragte John sich, wie hart das Schicksal zuschlagen musste, um so zu enden. Ob er auch so geendet wäre, wenn er Sherlock nicht getroffen hätte? Ein Kriegsveteran mit Belastungsstörung, der nicht mehr im zivilen Leben klar kam. Nein, er wäre wohl mit einer Kugel im Kopf durch seine eigene Waffe geendet. Sherlock kam zu ihm zurück und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Nicht so düstere Gedanken, John. Wir sind raus aus unserer persönlichen Hölle. Ich war mal einer von ihnen und jetzt bin ich das erste Mal glücklich in meinem Leben, dank dir.“ Er gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und sie gingen zurück zum warteten Taxi. John lächelte und Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Sherlock war glücklich. Ja, er hatte nach Marys Tod auch nicht gedacht, dass er nochmal glücklich werden würde und dann mit seinem besten Freund und wieder Mitbewohner.

Zuhause in der Baker Street beschlossen sie, sich im Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen. Nur das Licht der Straße und der vorbeifahrenden Autos erleuchtete das Zimmer. Sherlock lag auf Johns Brustkorb und hatte seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Sie unterhielten sich und John spielte gedankenverloren mit Sherlocks Haaren. „Denkst du Eurus könnte etwas mit dem ganzen zu tun haben?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir kümmern uns alle um sie und diesmal ist die Sicherheit auch auf jeden Fall gewährleistet. Wenn es mit mir zu tun hätte, hätte ich sicher schon Hinweise bekommen. Wenn es nur so wäre! Dann hätte ich endlich etwas, wo ich ansetzen könnte!“ Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Er ist doch mein großer Bruder“ fuhr Sherlock leise fort. Das tat John im Herzen weh. Er legte seine Finger unter Sherlocks Kinn, damit er ihn ansah. „Wir werden Mycroft finden und schneller als dir lieb ist, wird er dich wieder kontrollieren und zur Weißglut treiben.Wir schaffen das.“ Sherlock lächelte ein wenig und John drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich möchte so gern etwas tun und wenn es nur die leeren Häuser absuchen ist.“ John nickte. Er wußte, dass es Sherlock verrückt machte, untätig zu sein. „Dann lass uns das tun.“ Sie zogen sich an und schon liefen sie durch dunkle Straßen und Gassen. Es war schon Morgengrauen als sie eine alte Lagerhalle durchsuchten. Keiner von beiden wusste, das wievielte es war und keiner von ihnen hatte noch Hoffnung, etwas zu erreichen. Plötzlich entdeckte Sherlock an einer Wand ein menschliches Bündel liegen. Sein Herz setze einen Moment aus. Es durfte nicht sein, er durfte nicht zu spät sein! „Mycroft!“ schrie er und stürzte hin. Ganz vorsichtig drehte er ihn und nahm Mycrofts Kopf in seinen Schoß. Sein Bruder sah schrecklich aus, er war übelst zusammengeschlagen worden. „Myc!“ flüsterte Sherlock mit Tränen in den Augen und tätschelte ihm die Wange. John untersuchte ihn sofort, wie schlimm es war und rief dann den Krankenwagen. Mycroft öffnete ein Auge, das andere war zugeschwollen. „Bruderherz“ krächste er schwach „du bist spät.“ „Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da, dann schaffen wir deinen kontrollsüchtigen Arsch hier raus.“ Sherlock informierte DI Lestrade und auch Mycrofts Leute. Einen Augenblick später kam der Krankenwagen und brachte den Regierungsbeamten ins Krankenhaus. John hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes gelegt, damit er merkte, dass er für ihn da war. Als nächstes kam Lestrade mit Blaulicht und der Spurensicherung. „Sherlock!“ rief er ihn als er aus dem Auto stieg. „Wie schlimm ist es?“ „Er ist zusammengeschlagen wurden. Etliche Prellungen, gebrochene Rippen und vielleicht sogar innere Blutungen und völlig dehydriert“ ratterte der CD den Bericht emotionslos herunter. „Es tut mir leid“ antwortete Greg und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Soll ich euch ins Krankenhaus fahren?“ „Nein, wir nehmen ein Taxi.“

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, wurden sie in den Wartebereich verwiesen. Sherlock saß mit geschlossenen Augen und John wusste, dass sein Freund mit vielen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte. Er ging ihnen erstmal einen Kaffee besorgen, denn es war schon hell draußen. Als er Sherlock einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand drückte, lächelte dieser dankbar.Endlich kam ein Arzt zu ihnen und berichtete, dass Mycroft Prellungen, Rippenbrüche und Gehirnerschütterung hatte und völlig dehydriert war. Sie behielten ihn ein paar Tage dort. Dann wurden sie zum Zimmer geführt. Sie traten ein und Sherlock setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Bett. John blieb bei der Tür stehen. Mycroft öffnete die Augen. „Sherlock“ lächelte er. Er drehte den Kopf. „John.“ Dieser nickte ihm zu. Wieder wandte der ältere Holmes sich seinem Bruder zu. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich noch mehr verwickeln lassen.“ Sherlock schwieg. „Vielleicht hättest du das schon viel früher tun sollen. Es war falsch, von mir, dir etwas anderes beizubringen. Mir ist klar geworden,dass ich ein schrecklicher großer Bruder war, für dich und für Eurus.“ „Jeder handelt, wie er es für richtig hält“ antwortete Sherlock. „Und wir machen alle Fehler, weil wir alle nur Menschen sind.“ Mycroft sah wieder zu John. „Treten sie ruhig näher John. Wo sie jetzt so gut wie zur Familie gehören.“ Manchmal hasste der Arzt es, dass die Holmes Brüder immer alles auf einem Blick sahen. Warum war es ihm unangenehm? Er stand zu seinen Gefühlen für Sherlock und er hatte auch noch nie Angst vor Mycroft gehabt. Im Gegenteil, der Respekt war mit der Zeit gestiegen. Seit John wusste, dass er Sherlock aus Serbien befreit hatte, dass er oft seinen Job in der Regierung riskiert hatte, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu schützen. Er trat ans Bett neben Sherlocks Stuhl. „Wenigstens bist du jetzt den Ruf der eisernen Jungfrau los“ grinste Mycroft seinen Bruder an. John wurde wieder mal rot. Woher wusste er das schon wieder oder hatte er es nur vermutet? „Schön, dass wir noch rechtzeitig gekommen sind, mir hätten so kindische Gespräche gefehlt“ antwortete Sherlock. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte der Consulting Detective weiter.


	7. Chapter 7

„Als ich in das Auto einstieg, ist mir nichts aufgefallen und während der Fahrt war ich mit Akten beschäftigt. Erst als wir an dieser Halle hielten und ausstiegen, erkannte ich den Mitarbeiter, den ich vor ein paar Wochen entlassen habe. Er zerrte mich nach drinnen und schrie mich an, dass ich sein Leben zerstört hätte. Ich erklärte ihm, dass sein Fehlverhalten zu der Kündigung geführt hat. Daraufhin ist er ausgerastet, er schlug mich nieder und trat auf mich ein.“

John versteifte sich. Er hatte plötzlich die Bilder im Kopf vom Krankenhaus als er auf Sherlock eingeschlagen und eingetreten hatte. Er fühlte sich immer noch so schuldig. Sherlock bemerkte wohl seine Gedanken, drückte seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über John Handrücken. Der Ex-Soldat wusste, dass sein Freund ihm längst vergeben hatte.

Es klopfte und der Detective Inspector trat ein. Er grüßte kurz das Paar und wandte sich dann an den Patienten. „Myc...Mr. Holmes, ich brauche noch ihre Aussage.“ Das war für den Consulting Detective das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. „Wir machen uns auf den Heimweg, war eine lange Nacht.“ Damit verließen sie das Krankenhaus, riefen ein Taxi und kamen müde in der Baker Street an. Sie schlüpften nur aus den Klamotten und unter die Decke. Schweigend starrten sie an die Zimmerdecke. „Wie konntest du mir das vergeben?“ fragte John leise. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm. „Es gab nichts zu vergeben,du hast mein Leben gerettet, wie so viele Male zuvor.“ „Nachdem ich dich halb totgeschlagen habe!“ erwiderte der Arzt durch zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Du warst dort als ich dich brauchte, wie immer! Weil du der beste, netteste,gerechteste,loyalste Mann bist, den ich kenne. Mein Freund, John Hamisch Watson!“ Tränen stiegen John in die Augen. Sherlock strich ihm über die Wange. „Das warst nicht du selber. Das war das Schicksal, das grausam zugeschlagen hat. Es hat dich überfordert mit Schmerz, Verlust, Trauer, Verantwortung und Einsamkeit. Es war einfach zu viel! Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht und ich will alles tun, damit du glücklich bist.“ Sie küssten sich sanft und John schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten. „Das bin ich.“ Der jüngere legte einen Arm um ihn und sie schliefen ein.

Das erste, was John bemerkte, als er nach einigen Stunden wieder wach wurde, war Sherlocks Wärme und sein Körper immer noch dicht an ihm. Dann nahm er den Duft wahr nach seinem Aftershave und den männlichen Eigenduft. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sein Freund noch schlief. Er betrachtete ihn eine Weile und fragte sich, wie man selbst im Schlaf so attraktiv sein konnte. Der Arzt schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war ein Mann in den vierzigern und kein verknallter Teenager! Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Sherlocks Kinn, von einen Ohr zum anderen und bemerkte, wie er aufwachte. Der ältere fing an, sanft die Lippen seines Freundes zu küssen, was gleich erwidert wurde. Der jüngere öffnete die Augen. „Hey“ sagte er verschlafen zwischen zwei Küssen. „Hey“ antwortete John lächelnd. Sie öffneten die Lippen und fingen an, sich ganz sanft mit den Zungen zu stupsen. Sherlock legte eine Hand in Johns Nacken um ihn näher zu ziehen als sie von Handyklingeln unterbrochen wurden. Beide knurrten frustriert. Sherlock griff nach seinem Handy. „Was?“ blaffte er in das Gerät. John machte sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche, der Moment war zerstört. Als er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, bemerkte er, wie Sherlock sich zu ihm gesellte, ihn an sich zog und küsste. „Fang nichts an, was du nicht zu ende bringst“ raunte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton und küsste ihn wieder. Der größere drängte ihn an die Wand, hielt seine Arme über dem Kopf fest, küsste ihn wild und rieb sich an ihm. John wusste nicht, ob es am Wasser oder an der der Wildheit seines Freundes lag aber glühende Lava breitete sich in seinem ganzem Körper aus. Der Rest kam ihm wie ein Rauschzustand vor, als er seine Arme befreite und Sherlocks wilden Küsse und Berührungen erwiderte. Teilweise war es auch ein kleines Machtspiel zwischen ihnen, wer wen dominieren würde aber am Ende hatte John gewonnen, denn Sherlock stand breitbeinig,abgestützt an der Wand und John versenkte gerade seine Erektion in ihm. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ stieß John aus, denn sie hatten es nicht für nötig befunden ein Kondom aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen und so spürte er Sherlock noch intensiver. Als er ganz drinnen war, küsste er Sherlocks Rücken. „Ich glaub, das halt ich nicht lange aus.“ „Fick mich!“ keuchte Sherlock nur und das ließ sich John nicht zweimal sagen und stieß zu. Immer härter und immer schneller rammte er sich in seinen Freund, hatte eine Hand um dessen Erektion geschlossen. Sein Kopf war leer, es drängte ihn nur noch nach seiner Erlösung.Er hörte, wie Sherlock seinen Namen schrie, in seiner Hand kam und sich alles um seinen Penis zusammenzog. Er krallte sich an den Hüften seines Freundes fest, denn was er erlebte war mehr wie ein Orgasmus, es war eine Naturgewalt. Ein letztes Mal stieß er zu um auch wirklich alles reingepumpt zu haben. Dann zog er sich zurück und ließ sich keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Duschwand sinken. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Sherlock mit angezogenen Knien in der Duschwanne sitzen. Er setzte sich zu ihm und schlang einen Arm um ihn. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Der Lockenkopf nickte nur. John war gerade selber total überwältigt von den ganzen Emotionen, wie würde es erst in ihm aussehen. „Ich liebe dich!“sagte er und strich Sherlock über den Rücken, dann stand er auf und zog seinen Freund mit sich. „Lass uns duschen, bevor die Wasserkosten ins unermessliche steigen,“ Sie wuschen sich schnell, Sherlock war zuerst fertig, trocknete sich ab, schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel und fing an, sich am Waschbecken zu rasieren.  
„Wer war eigentlich am Handy?“ fragte John als er sich ebenfalls abtrocknete. „Lestrade. Sie haben den Typen bekommen. Ich hab Anthea angerufen, dass alles gut ist. Mrs. Hudson und Rosie kommen also nachher bald wieder.“ „Das ist gut, Rosie fehlt mir und ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie immer anderen zu überlassen.“ Sherlock sah ihn erst an. „Das musst du nicht,du bist ein guter Vater.“ Als er fertig war, machte er Platz für John aber blieb am Türrahmen stehen. John betrachtete sich einen Moment im Spiegel. Von seinem einst blonden Haar war kaum noch was übrig, es war fast komplett grau. Auch hatte er einen Haufen mehr Falten die letzten Jahre bekommen. Er griff seufzend nach seinem Rasierzeug. Sherlock trat grinsend hinter ihn und umarmte ihn. „John Watson, bist du etwa eitel und machst dir Gedanken um dein Alter?“ „Ich bin nicht eitel aber es ist nicht immer schön, sich einzugestehen müssen, dass die Jahre nicht spurlos an einem vorüber gegangen sind.“ „Für mich bist und bleibst du der heisseste Kerl auf diesem Planeten.“ Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und verließ das Bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Als John sich rasiert hatte, ging er hoch und zog sich an. Sherlock stand mit dunkler Hose und weinrotem Hemd mit der Geige am Fenster und spielte eine wunderschöne Melodie, die er wohl selbst komponiert hatte. Der Arzt wusste, dass sein Freund auf diese Weise Gefühle verarbeitete und ausdrückte, wenn es ihm zu schwer fiel, sie zu sagen oder zu zeigen. Als er wieder herunter kam, ging er in die Küche um erstmal eine anständige Mahlzeit für sie zuzubereiten. Als er Sherlock zum essen an den Tisch rief, sah der ihn gequält an. „Wenn du nicht isst, dann muss ich dir als Arzt jegliche anstrengende körperliche Aktivitäten untersagen, da es deinen Kreislauf zu sehr belasten würde.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Als wenn du über längere Zeit deine Finger bei dir behalten könntest.“ John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich sage nur fünf Jahre Afghanistan aber wenn du willst, kannst du gerne testen!“ Mit einem beleidigtem Gesicht, wie ein bockiger Teenager, ließ der CD sich auf den Stuhl fallen und begann kleine Happen von dem zu probieren, was John ihm aufgefüllt hatte. Der ältere grinste in sich hinein. Er war sich sicher, er würde keinen von Sherlocks Zärtlichkeiten widerstehen können aber er war froh, dass er das so überzeugend spielen konnte.

Etwa eine Stunde später hörten sie die Haustür und gingen runter, um Mrs. Hudson zu begrüßen und ihr Rosie abzunehmen. Sie wurden sogleich in eine Umarmung gezogen. „So ein Tapetenwechsel ist ja ganz schön aber ich bin auch froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Kommt doch noch auf einen Tee herein, Jungs.“ Also versammelten sie sich alle in der kleinen Küche und während Mrs. Hudson Tee kochte, musste Sherlock von den letzten Tagen berichten. „Ach Sherlock, da sind sie sicher froh, dass ihrem Bruder nichts schlimmeres passiert ist.“ Sherlock brummte nur. Als sie ihren Tee getrunken hatten, gingen sie zurück in ihre Wohnung. „Hast du heute noch irgendetwas geplant?“ fragte John. Sherlock seufzte genervt. „Nein, die Klienten langweilen mich und der Yard kommt wohl ohne mich klar und zum experimentieren habe ich auch gerade nichts da.“ Der Arzt strich ihm mitleidig über den Rücken. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir den restlichen Nachmittag mit Rosie im Zoo verbringen? Wir haben lange nichts mit ihr unternommen.“ „Ja, besser als hier herumzusitzen.“ Also wechselte John noch kurz die Windel seiner Tochter und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Es war angenehm warm und sonnig und der Zoo war gut gefüllt. Natürlich konnte Sherlock zu jedem Tier einen Haufen Fakten erzählen aber das störte John nicht. Er war wie immer beeindruckt von seinem Wissen. In einem Coffeeshop holte Sherlock Kaffee und warme Waffeln und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Rosie knabberte begeistert an ihrer Waffel und die Männer tranken lächelnd ihren Kaffee und genossen die Sonne. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Sherlock, dass ein Paar am Nebentisch sie angewidert anstarrte. Homophobe, dachte Sherlock, wie langweilig. Er starrte ohne Ausdruck zurück. „Schwuchteln!“ zischte die Frau. „Wenigstens kann mein Mann mich im Bett befriedigen und treibt es nicht mit der Sekretärin, wie ihr Mann!“ entfuhr es den dunkelhaarigen etwas lauter. Die Frau schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und zog ihren Mann vom Tisch weg. Schimpfend verschwand sie in der Menge. Sherlock und John sahen sich an und mussten lachen.Hinter John kam eine junge Frau an den Tisch. „Der haben sie es aber gegeben. Lassen sie sich nicht provozieren von dieser Hexe. Sie sind ein sehr schönes Paar und ihre Tochter ist ein so süßes Ding.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Manche Leute sind wirklich unglaublich!“

Als nächstes steuerten sie das Streichelgehege an. John nahm seine Tochter und kletterte über den kleinen Zaun. „Komm Sherlock, das wird lustig.“ Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass mein Mantel nach Stall riecht.“ Der Arzt verdrehte nur die Augen. Er kniete sich mit seiner Tochter hin um die Ziegen zu streicheln, er hielt sie fest, während sie auf einem Pony saß und sie bewunderten auch das Gehege mit den Meerschweinchen und den Kaninchen. Rosie war ganz entzückt von den ganzen Tieren und Sherlock ließ es sich nicht nehmen, heimlich Fotos und Videos von Rosie und John zu machen. Auf dem Heimweg bekam Sherlock eine sms. „Lestrade. Ein neuer Fall.“ meinte er als sie las. „Nun geh schon! Greg braucht deine Hilfe“ forderte John ihn auf. „Wirklich?“ fragte Sherlock unsicher, nicht wissend, ob er wirklich einfach gehen sollte. John nickte. „Ja, geh. Wir sehen uns zuhause.“ Der Lockenkopf gab ihm einen Kuss, streichelte Rosie über den Kopf und hielt sich ein Taxi an. Als John Rosie abends im Bett hatte, setzte er sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch vor den Kamin. Er genoss die Stille und die Zeit, die er ganz für sich hatte. Er hoffte, Sherlock würde auch seinen Spaß am Tatort haben. Wieder einmal schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selber. Sherlock hatte auf ihn abgefärbt, wenn er es schon so sah. Nach einer Weile ging er schlafen. Im Morgengrauen merkte er, dass sich Sherlock an ihn kuschelte und ihm den Nacken küsste. „Alles okay? Warst du bis jetzt unterwegs?“ fragte er müde. „Ja alles okay. Ich bin schon ein paar Stunden hier. Ich kann auch hier nachdenken“ antwortete der CD. „Schlaf ein paar Stunden“ nuschelte John.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich werde heute eine Tagespflege für Rosie suchen gehen“ erwähnte John beiläufig beim Frühstück. Sherlock erstarrte. „Warum? Bist du mit mir nicht mehr zufrieden?“ Der Arzt sah ihn erstaunt an. „Doch natürlich, du kümmerst dich wunderbar um Rosie. Ich möchte nur, dass sie Kontakt zu anderen Kindern hat und dass sie einen normalen Tagesablauf hat. Es ist ja manchmal sehr chaotisch hier. Ich mit meinen Schichten und bei deinem Job gibt es auch keinen Zeitplan. Bisher konnten wir sie dann immer bei Molly oder Mrs. Hudson lassen aber was, wenn es nicht geht?“ „Ich würde sie niemals alleine lassen und arbeiten gehen“ sagte der jüngere entsetzt. Der Arzt lächelte sanft. „Das weiß ich, Sherlock. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Rosie liebst. Ich bin auch sehr stolz, wie du dich sozial und emotional weiterentwickelt hast. Den Soziopathen hab ich dir nie geglaubt aber ich finde es schön, dass du so viele Gefühle zulässt. Du hast nur ein bisschen Übung gebraucht. Die Tagespflege soll uns nur unterstützen, sie nimmt uns Rosie nicht weg.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Kann ich mitkommen?“ John nickte. „Natürlich, das entscheiden wir gemeinsam.“ Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich fertig und fuhren mit der Tube. John hatte angerufen und einen Termin vereinbart. Das Haus war ein nettes Einfamilienhaus mit gepflegtem Vorgarten. John klingelte und Sherlock sah sich ganz genau um. Eine blonde, schlanke Frau in den vierzigern öffnete.  
„Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes, treten sie ein. Das muss Rosie sein.“ Die Männer erwiderten den Gruß und traten ein. Die Frau führte sie herum und erklärte alles mögliche dazu. „Es ist auch kein Problem, wenn sie mal über Nacht bleiben muss oder wenn es sehr kurzfristig sein muss.“ John nickte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Ich als Arzt mit meinen Schichten und nebenbei noch Sherlocks Fälle...“ „Ja kann ich gut verstehen, dass es stressig ist mit einem kleinen Kind. Ich habe ihren Blog gelesen. Ich bin froh, dass sie ihn wieder aufgenommen haben. Aber ist ja auch verständlich, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer Frau an so etwas kein Interesse hatten. Zum Glück konnten sie wieder zurück in die Baker Street ziehen, da sind sie nicht ganz allein.“ John nickte und lächelte. Den Status der Beziehung zu Sherlock hatte er natürlich nicht geblogt. Nur ihre Freunde wussten von ihrer Beziehung. Es hatte eh von Anfang an Gerüchte gegeben, dass sie ein Paar waren. „Rosie würde es auf jeden Fall hier gut gehen“ fuhr sie fort. „Das würde ich ihnen auch dringend empfehlen!“ entgegnete Sherlock mit eiskaltem Blick und eiskalter Stimme. John stieß ihm den Ellenbogen hart in die Seite. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, er muss sich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, sie in fremde Hände zu geben“ entschuldigte der Arzt sich. Die Frau winkte ab. „Kein Problem, das geht vielen Eltern so.“ Er sah seinen Freund an. „Was meinst du, Sherlock?“ „Ja geht in Ordnung. Hast ja recht, erleichtert uns die Arbeit“ grummelte der Detective. Sie vereinbarten, dass sie Rosie gleich am nächsten Tag für ein paar Stunden zur Eingewöhnung bringen würden.

Abends lümmelten sie auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher. Sherlock hatte seinen Kopf in Johns Schoß und dieser spielte gedankenverloren mit seinen Locken als Sherlocks Handy plötzlich ein Stöhnen von sich gab. John erstarrte und sah ihn an. Der jüngere tat als wäre nichts gewesen und sah weiter zum Fernseher. „Sherlock, dein Handy.“ „Hm“ kam nur gelangweilt. Wieder ein weibliches Stöhnen. „Sherlock!“ kam jetzt etwas nachdrücklicher. Dieser warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und sah wieder zurück. „Du hast also noch Kontakt zu ihr?“ fragte der ältere und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. „Hm“ brummte es nur von seinem Schoß. John versuchte sich wieder auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren aber in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Fragen. Warum meldete sich die Frau bei Sherlock? Was war das mit den beiden, in welcher Beziehung standen sie zueinander? War er mal in sie verliebt gewesen? Hatten sie mal was miteinander? Was wollte sie? Noch einmal ertönte dieser Laut. Sherlock reagierte immer noch nicht. „Willst du nicht nachsehen?“ fragte John. „Willst du es denn?“ entgegnete Sherlock. „Das geht mich nichts an.“ „Dann hör auf zu grübeln“ brummte der CD. „Tu ich ja gar nicht“ antwortete er ausweichend. Sherlock seufzte, griff zum Handy um die Nachrichten zu lesen und legte es wieder auf den Tisch. John runzelte die Stirn. Er traute sich aber nicht zu fragen, weil er nicht eifersüchtig klingen wollte.Sein Freund erhob sich von seinem Schoß und setzte sich neben ihn. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und machte leiser. „Herrgott John, ich kann dich denken hören. Wenn du Fragen hast, frag sie.“ „Warum schreibt sie dir?“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht Langeweile.“ „Macht sie das öfter?“ „Zuletzt an meinem Geburtstag, du erinnerst dich vielleicht.“ John nickte. Damals hatte er Sherlock geraten etwas zu unternehmen, sich mit ihr zu treffen, für romantische Stunden. Oh Gott, wie konnte er nur. John räusperte sich. „Hast du meinen Rat damals eigentlich angenommen?“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht. „Du bist eifersüchtig.“ „Nein, nur neugierig. Hab ich ja kein Recht zu, es war ja vor uns und ich hatte ja auch Mary.“ „Nein John, ich bin niemals mit ihr ausgegangen und ich habe sie niemals flachgelegt.“ John atmete aus. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. „Okay. Gut.“ Sherlock lächelte wieder. John sah ihn an. „Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, dass sie dir etwas bedeutet, dass du verliebt in sie bist. Ich mein, magst du überhaupt Frauen?“ Sherlock sah, dass John ein wenig verlegen war. „Es war nichts auf diese Weise. Ich hatte keine Gefühle für sie. Sie war clever, sie war eine Herausforderung aber im intellektuellem Sinne. Sie wusste, wie man spielt. Und Ich mag weder Männer noch Frauen, sie langweilen mich schnell. Ich mag dich, John.“ Der Arzt lächelte. Der jüngere drückte ihm das Handy in die Hand. „Lies es ruhig.“ Der grauhaarige schluckte. „Das muss ich nicht, ich vertraue dir.“ „Lies!“forderte er. John klickte sich zu den eingegangenen Nachrichten.

Hallo Mr. Holmes, sie sehen glücklich aus.  
Es steht ihnen.  
Hab es immer schon gewusst. Schade eigentlich.

„Sie mochte dich wirklich“ sagte John als er das Handy wieder wegpackte. „Menschlicher Defekt“ antwortete Sherlock schulterzuckend. Als er daraufhin Johns Blick sah, grinste er. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich dem nicht unterliege.“ „Also gibst du zu, auch nur ein Mensch zu sein?“ neckte John ihn. „Ich verweigere die Aussage“ antwortete Sherlock und sie küssten sich.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein paar Wochen später wachte John müde und allein im Bett auf. Als er auf den Wecker sah, bemerkte er, dass es schon mittags war. Sherlock hatte Rosie schon zur Tagesmutter gebracht und hatte dann wohl mit seinem Fall zu tun. John wusste nicht mal, worum es bei dem aktuellen Fall ging, weil er selber so viel arbeiten musste. Sie hatten sich die letzten vierzehn Tage kaum gesehen.Ihr Kontakt bestand hauptsächlich aus Sms, Telefonaten und kleine Notizen auf dem Küchentisch. John krabbelte aus dem Bett und tapste ins Bad, unter die Dusche. Auch ihr körperlicher Kontakt beschränkte sich auf ein paar Küsse und ein bisschen kuscheln im Schlaf. Er hoffte, dass es bald wieder ruhiger werden würde und sie wieder mehr Zeit füreinander hätten. Er vermisste ihre Zweisamkeit und wie ihm sein Körper gerade klar machte, er vermisste den Sex. Das warme Wasser, dass auf ihn niederprasselte, lenkte ihn leider nicht von der Erektion ab, die um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Also fing er an sich zu streicheln und stellte sich vor, es wären Sherlocks Hände, die ihn berührten. Wie seine langen, schlanken Finger an seiner Erektion vor und zurückgleiten würden, erst ganz sanft und langsam. Wie er wie durch Zufall immer mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel streichen würde. Er würde hinter ihm stehen, ihm Hals und Schultern küssen, ihm vielleicht kleine Dinge ins Ohr flüstern, um ihn noch mehr zu reizen. Ja das konnte Sherlock verdammt gut. Dann würde er ganz langsam den Druck und Geschwindigkeit erhöhen, vielleicht kleine Bisse verteilen. Er würde sich von hinten an ihn drücken, damit er die Erregung seines Freundes auch fühlen konnte. John stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Kopfkino und stieß immer schneller und härter in seine Faust, bis ihn mit einem kleinen Aufschrei der Orgasmus überrollte. Er lehnte sich keuchend und mit zittrigen Knien an die Wand, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie mussten sich definitiv etwas Zeit für sich freischaufeln.Der Arzt duschte zu ende und beschloss dann, Sherlock eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Ich habe das Wochenende frei. Ist der Fall in einer schwierigen Phase oder kannst du dir heute Abend frei halten? JW  
Für dich immer. Was hältst du von Smooth Music? SH  
Der Club? JW  
Natürlich der Club, John! SH

John lächelte. Er konnte praktisch sehen, wie Sherlock genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Ja, könnte nett werden. JW

Er legte das Handy weg und freute sich mal wieder auszugehen.

Ein paar Stunden später kam noch eine Nachricht.

Treffen dort in einer Stunde?SH

Sherlock war wohl sehr beschäftigt mit dem Fall, überlegte John. Er antwortete nur kurz, dass er da sein würde.  
Als er dann später aus dem Taxi stieg, wartete Sherlock schon auf ihn. „Tut mir leid aber ich muss nachher kurz einen Informanten hier treffen aber den Rest des Abends gehöre ich ganz dir.“ Sie gingen an die Bar, bestellten sich Whiskey und redeten über Sherlocks Fall und Johns Arbeit im Barts. Nach einer Weile bekam der dunkelhaarige Lockenkopf eine Nachricht. „Der Informant ist da, ich bin gleich zurück.“ Der Arzt nickte lächelnd.  
Schnell hatte Sherlock die Person gefunden und bekam die nötigen Informationen. Er war zufrieden und wollte sich seinen Weg zurück zu John bahnen. Dieser saß immer noch an der Bar aber war im Gespräch mit einer attraktiven Blondine. Am liebsten wäre er hingestürzt und hätte sich zwischen sie gedrängt. Er würde sie am liebsten anbrüllen, sie solle aufhören, seinen John anzuflirten. Er konnte Johns Gesicht nur teilweise sehen aber er sah, dass er lächelte. Zwar nicht auf diese Art, wie er ihn anlächelte aber trotzdem wurde der Detektive auf einmal unsicher. Was wenn John Gefallen an dieser Frau fand und er doch wieder nur mit ihm in den beste Freunde Status zurück wollte? Ach Unsinn! schalt Sherlock sich. John liebte ihn. Er sah, dass John aufstand und Richtung Toiletten ging und ging ihm nach.  
John dachte an die junge Frau an der Bar. Sie war nett und er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass sie versuchte mit ihm zu flirten aber er war nicht darauf eingegangen und hatte höflich verlauten lassen, dass er vom Markt war. Sie dachte natürlich an eine Frau.  
Als er aus der Kabine treten wollte, drängte sich Sherlock mit rein und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür ab. „Sherlock?“ fragte John überrascht. Dieser presste ihn an die Wand, küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich und hemmungslos, dass er kaum zu Atem kam. Er merkte wie er hart wurde. Jetzt fing sein Freund auch noch an, sich an ihm zu reiben. „Sher...“ wimmerte John erregt. Er wollte nicht hier auf der Toilette mit ihm Sex haben. Er versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen aber das war nicht einfach. „Sherlock!“ versuchte er zu protestieren aber der öffnete ihm gerade seine Hose. „Du gehörst nur mir!“ knurrte er ihm ins Ohr. Jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft und stieß ihn von sich. „Sherlock! Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?“ Der jüngere sah ihn überrascht und verletzt an. „Du willst mich nicht.“ John war immer noch sauer aber auch ein wenig erstaunt. Er zeigte auf seine Erektion, die ihm jetzt aus der Hose ragte. „Sieht das für dich so aus als würde ich dich nicht wollen? Aber hier, Sherlock? Ernsthaft? Wir sind doch keine geilen Teenager!“ Sherlock schloss die Tür wieder auf. „Vielleicht ist es ja die Frau, die du willst“ antwortete er und verließ die Kabine. John richtete schnell seine Sachen und packte dann Sherlock am Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. „Was redest du da?“ Der jüngere sah ihn nicht an. „Sherlock! Sag mir, was los ist?“ fragte er ungeduldig. Dieser legte diesen allseits bekannten emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sah seinen Freund an. „Was soll los sein? Ich will dich nicht von der Frau fernhalten.“ Er versuchte sich los zu reissen aber der Arzt hatte ihn fest im Griff. Der ältere schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Warum lachst du?“ fragte Sherlock verwirrt und verärgert. John sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast recht, es ist zu ernst zum lachen.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin nur gerade sehr verletzt, dass du kein Vertrauen zu mir hast. Ja, sie hat mit mir geflirtet und es hat sich gut angefühlt aber natürlich habe ich sie abgewiesen. Ich bin mit dir zusammen, weil ich dich liebe und nicht, weil ich mich langweile. Wie kann ein arroganter Arsch wie du nur so verdammt unsicher sein?“ John wusch sich die Hände und griff nach der Tür des Waschraums. „Jetzt brauche ich einen Drink!“ John stapfte an die Bar und bestellte sich was. Sherlock wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er stellte sich neben John. „Es tut mir leid“ sagte er leise. John sah ihn kurz an aber sagte nichts. Er trank nur seinen Whiskey.

Sherlock wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte aber er hatte so eine rasende Eifersucht noch niemals empfunden. Gefühle waren eben doch von Nachteil, sie machten nur Probleme. John seufzte. „Lass uns nach Hause.“ Im Taxi war ein unangenehmes Schweigen. „Weißt du,“ sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile, „in meinem Beruf bin ich so arrogant, weil ich der beste bin, weil mir niemand das Wasser reichen kann und weil ich weiß, was ich tue aber das hier ist alles so neu und kompliziert und ich fühle mich dumm, weil ich unerfahren bin und so vieles nicht verstehe.“ John sah ihn eine Weile an. „Du bist nicht dumm und in etwas unerfahren zu sein, ist keine Schande. Ich dachte, bei dem, was zwischen uns ist, würden wir alles schaffen aber wahrscheinlich ist nicht so viel zwischen uns, wie ich dachte.“ „Doch das ist es“ erwiderte der jüngere. „Du vertraust mir nicht!“ presste John hervor. „Doch natürlich tue ich es, immer schon.“ „Aber nicht mit deinen Gefühlen“ antwortete John. Sie kamen in der Baker Street an und gingen gleich durch ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich schweigend auszogen und ins Bett gingen. Lange lagen sie schweigend im Dunkeln. Schüchtern suchte Sherlock nach Johns Hand unter der Decke und hielt sie fest. John ließ ihn gewähren, denn er sehnte sich ja auch nach der Nähe seines Geliebten. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, John. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich weiß.“ Sie sahen sich an und John strich Sherlock durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich, Sherlock. Du und Rosie, ihr seid meine Welt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich deine Zweifel beseitigen soll. Ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Du hast mir bei der Arbeit vertraut und in der Freundschaft, dann tu es auch in der Liebe.“ Sherlock nickte. Sie küssten sich voller Liebe. „Ich kann mir ja aufs Shirt drucken lassen `Ich schlafe mit Sherlock Holmes`“ kicherte John. „Ein wenig diskreter ist wohl mehr unser Stil“ brummte der Detektive und schon war er auf seinem Freund und küsste ihn wieder. John streichelte Sherlock über den Rücken, dass dieser erschauderte. Der jüngere küsste den Arzt die empfindliche Stelle unter dem Ohr und atmete den Duft ein. „Du hast mir gefehlt“ sagte Sherlock leise. „Ja, du mir auch“ entgegnete John.  
Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Es war so schön, einander einfach nur nahe zu sein.

„Hättest du es mir je gesagt?“ fragte John nach einer Weile. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war oft kurz davor aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte Wochen lang an der Hochzeitsrede gearbeitet und als ich Lestrade um Hilfe bat, meinte er, es klinge wie ein Liebesbrief, also hab ich alles geändert. Und dann auf dem Flugplatz, als ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich wollte es los werden, wollte dass du es weißt aber dann dachte ich, es wäre unfair, dich damit aus der Bahn zu werfen. Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist. Darum habe ich gesagt, dass Sherlock ein Mädchenname ist. Du hast gelacht und ich habe es gespeichert, damit ich dieses Lachen immer bei mir habe. Ich liebe dein Lachen, John.“ Der Arzt legte eine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes und zog ihn zu einem liebevollem Kuss heran. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss und ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen verschmolzen miteinander. Sie waren so ausgehungert nach einander, dass der erste Sex hart und schnell vorbei war. Als sie sich nach einer Weile ein zweites Mal liebten, war es sanfter, sie genossen einander mehr. Als John merkte, dass Sherlock wieder bereit war über die Klippe zu springen, umarmte er ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich warte auf dich und fang dich auf.“ So kamen beide in inniger Umarmung des anderen. Danach kuschelten sie sich zusammen und schliefen erschöpft ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitten in der Nacht wachte John auf. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Da bemerkte er, dass Sherlock neben ihm unruhig schlief. Er machte die kleine Lampe an und sah, dass sein Freund schweißgebadet war und heftig atmete. Er wühlte sich hin und her und dann hörte er ihn aus tiefster Verzweiflung rufen. „John! Nein!“ Dem Arzt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was mochte er nur durchleben? Er schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Sherlock! Wach auf!“ Der angesprochene fuhr hoch und sah sich hektisch um, dann verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der ältere schlang seine Arme um ihn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles gut. Wir sind zuhause. Es war nur ein Traum.“ Er zog ihn an seine Brust und streichelte sanft über seinen Arm.  
Er selbst kannte sich ja gut mit Alpträumen aus. Noch Monate in denen er schon hier gewohnt hatte, hatte er noch von Afghanistan geträumt. Manchmal in solchen Nächten hatte Sherlock sanfte Töne auf seiner Geige erklingen lassen und manchmal war er hoch in sein Zimmer gekommen, hatte auf der Bettkante gesessen und ihn einfach nur gehalten. „Willst du darüber reden?“ fragte John als Sherlock sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Du warst wieder in diesem Brunnen und ich war zu spät. Sie konnten nur noch deine Leiche bergen.“ Ein Schauer ging wieder durch den jüngeren. John zog ihn noch fester in seine Arme. „Das ist nicht passiert! Ich bin bei dir. Du hast mich rechtzeitig gerettet.“  
Er knipste das Licht aus. Sherlocks Kopf ruhte immer noch auf seiner Brust und er streichelte weiter seinen Arm, bis der dunkelhaarige schlief.

Ein paar Wochen später wachte John morgens auf und Sherlock lag neben ihm, die Augen geschlossen aber die Hände unter dem Kinn aneinandergelegt. Er beobachtete ihn eine Weile, denn er fand es auch nach all den Jahren noch faszinierend, wie Sherlocks Gehirn arbeitete. Er würde gerne mal Mäuschen spielen in seinem Gedächtnispalast und endlich mehr über ihn erfahren. „Guten morgen, John“ erklang die dunkle Stimme neben ihm. „Wann bist du schon aufgestanden?“ erwiderte der Arzt und kuschelte sich an den dunkelhaarigen und ließ seine Finger unter Sherlocks Shirt gleiten, wo er ihm sanft über den Bauch und die Brust streichelte. „Woran siehst du, dass ich aufgestanden bin?“ „So viel Stoff zwischen uns. Nackt unter mir hast du mir letzte Nacht besser gefallen“ murmelte John an Sherlocks Hals. „Daraus wird jetzt nichts. Rosie ist wach.“

Im selben Moment hörten sie das kleine Mädchen über das Babyphone. „Daddy!“ John lächelte. Er war stolz, dass sie es jetzt schon sagen konnte. Er hatte die letzten Tage heimlich mit ihr Sherlocks Namen geübt. Ob es ihm auffallen würde, wenn sie es konnte? Ob es ihn auch mit Stolz erfüllen würde? Er streckte sich und sah zu seinem Freund. „Worüber grübelst du?“ „Ein Fall und ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich ihn angehen soll.“ „Steh auf, dann kannst mir beim Frühstück davon erzählen.“ Er stand auf, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und tapste die Treppe hoch zum Zimmer seiner Tochter. Sie stand in ihrem Gitterbett und strahlte ihn an. Er nahm sie hoch und drückte sie an sich. „Guten morgen, mein Sonnenschein.“ Er legte sie auf den Wickeltisch, wickelte sie und zog sie um. Er alberte nebenbei noch ein bisschen mit ihr herum, dass sie lachte. Als sie wieder nach unten kamen, roch es schon nach Kaffee und Tee und Sherlock war dabei den Tisch zu decken. John lächelte. Das wäre Sherlock früher nie eingefallen aber seit er wieder hier wohnte, beteiligte sich sein Freund sogar ein bisschen im Haushalt. John setzte seine Tochter in ihren Stuhl und sich auf seinen. Sie bekam ihre Trinkflasche und ihr Vater schmierte ihr ein Toast. Sich selber kippte er Tee ein. „Daddy!“ Die Männer grinsten sich an. „Also Sherlock, erzähl doch mal von deinem Fall.“ „Sherlock!“ rief Rosie und klatschte in die Hände. Der angesprochene vergaß seinen Kaffee weiter umzurühren und sah sie überrascht an. Dann sah er zu John, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. „Ich hab es mit ihr geübt“ gestand John. Sherlock lächelte und streichelte Rosie über den Kopf.

Der Detective trank einen Schluck Kaffee und begann zu erzählen. „In einem Militärkrankenhaus ist ein Arzt ermordet wurden und da kann Scottland Yard nichts machen, das regelt die Millitärpolizei. Die behaupten, es wäre Selbstmord aber die Witwe kann es nicht glauben und war bei mir. Auf jeden Fall werde ich diesmal deine Hilfe brauchen. Du musst Undercover als Arzt in diese Klinik und ich versuche auch noch irgendwie da hinein zu kommen.“ „Wie willst du uns da reinbekommen, ohne das wir auffliegen? Ich erinnere mich an Baskerville, das war knapp!“ Sherlock seufzte. „Das ist der Teil, der mir nicht gefällt. Ich muss Mycroft um Hilfe bitten.“

Als er aus dem Taxi vor dem Haus seines Bruders stieg und klingeln wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Lestrade kam heraus. „Guten morgen, Sherlock. Hab es leider eilig, ein neuer Fall. Ich melde mich, wenn es was für dich ist.“ Der Detective schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab selber mit einem zu tun.“ Der DI stieg in sein Auto und Sherlock ging in das Haus. „Bruderherz, was führt dich zu mir?“ fragte sein Bruder, der in seinem Esszimmer gerade eine Tasse Tee trank. Sherlock setzte sich und erzählte von seinem Fall. Als er geendet hatte, lehnte sein Bruder sich im Stuhl zurück. „Deinen Arzt kriege ich da hinein aber warum willst du das auch? Reicht eine Person nicht, zum recherchieren?“ „Ich setze ihn keiner Gefahr mehr aus. Er kann ja schlecht seine Waffe mit rein nehmen.“ „Ich könnte dich als Pfleger reinbekommen aber dann müsstest du dich um andere Menschen kümmern.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kümmere mich auch um Rosie, das kriege ich hin.“ „Also gut, seid Montag um 8 Uhr da. Ich arrangiere alles.“ Sherlock nickte nur. „Nun, wie läuft es so mit euch? Wie ich so mitbekomme, geht John viel offener mit eurer Beziehung um.“ Der jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfacher sich selbst etwas einzugestehen als vor anderen. Er braucht für manche Dinge Zeit und ich dränge ihn nicht.“ Mycroft grinste. „Dann ist die Box in deiner Tasche noch kein Thema?“ Der Detective schluckte. „Momentan nicht. Ich warte auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt.“ „Erstaunlich, was John aus dir gemacht hat.“ „John hat gar nichts aus mir gemacht!“ zischte Sherlock. „Kleiner Bruder, ich freue mich doch für dich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was passiert, wenn alles nicht mehr so gut läuft. Du weißt doch, alle Herzen brechen...“ Der jüngere seufzte. „Sei nicht so ein Pessimist! Ich kenne John nicht seit gestern. Das ist keine schnelle Affäre, John liebt mich.“ Mycroft nickte. „Erzähl mir lieber, was es mit dir und Lestrade auf sich hat.“ Der ältere nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Nichts weiter. Ein interessanter Mann, der DI.“ Sherlock schnaubte und erhob sich. „Melde dich, wegen den Details.“ Mycroft nickte. „Und Sherlock,“ rief er seinem Bruder nach. Dieser drehte sich um. „Warte nicht zu lange auf den richtigen Augenblick.“ Er sagte nichts und verließ das Haus.

Als er zuhause in der Baker Street ankam, waren John und Rosie beide in Jacke und Schuhe. „Wo wollt ihr zwei denn hin?“ John spannte sich ein wenig an. „Zum Friedhof. Heute ist der Tag.“ Es schoss Sherlock in den Kopf. Der Todestag! Es war genau ein Jahr her, dass Mary diese Kugel für ihn eingefangen hatte und in dem Aquarium gestorben war. „Oh!“ sagte er leise. „Ist es okay,wenn ich mitgehe?“ fragte er schüchtern. „Natürlich Sherlock.“ John nahm Rosie auf den Arm und Sherlock lief an die Straße um ein Taxi anzuhalten. Als sie den Friedhof betraten, nahm Sherlock vorsichtig Johns Hand. Er wusste nicht, ob John das jetzt wollte aber er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Zu Sherlocks Erleichterung griff John aber fest nach seiner Hand und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke.“ Sherlock war das erste Mal an Marys Grab. John hatte ihn nicht auf der Beerdigung haben wollen und er hatte es nicht geschafft herzukommen. Zu sehr hatte es geschmerzt. Er hatte in Mary eine Freundin gesehen. Sie hatte ihn akzeptiert, wie er war. Noch mehr hatte ihn in der Zeit Johns Verlust geschmerzt. Außerdem hatte der Fall mit Culverton Smith alles von ihm abverlangt und noch mehr Johns Rettung.

„Weißt du, als ich eine Weile mit Mary zusammen war, standen wir an deinem Grab. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich mein Leben wieder im Griff habe und wieder glücklich bin. Und heute stehe ich hier, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich wieder glücklich bin“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Danke, Mary,“ sagte Sherlock leise, „dass du mein Leben gerettet hast und dass ich John und Rosie habe. Ich bleibe meinem Schwur treu. Ich werde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen!“ John lächelte und zog Sherlock zu einem zärtlichen Kuss heran.


	12. Chapter 12

Abends als Rosie im Bett war, saßen die Männer vor dem Laptop und gingen die Fakten des Falles durch. Mycroft hatte alles, was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte in einer e-mail an Sherlock geschickt. Sie waren ein bisschen in Vorfreude, denn sie hatten länger keinen größeren Fall zusammen  bearbeitet. John liebte es, wie Sherlocks Augen leuchteten, weil es ein Rätsel zu lösen gab. Er klappte den Laptop zu und fing an Sherlock zu küssen. „Bis das Spiel beginnt, können wir uns noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns nehmen.“ Als der Detective den Kuss erwiderte, schmolz John dahin.Sherlock war so ein wahnsinnig guter Liebhaber, dass John gar nicht glauben konnte, dass er vor ihm kaum Erfahrung gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihm von ein paar Küssen und ein paar Blowjobs zu seiner Studentenzeit erzählt, die in einem dunklen Zimmer auf einer Party gewesen waren, die aber nichts bedeutet hatten. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatten ihn die anderen schon gemieden und meistens noch verachtet. John hatte es so leid getan, dass niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hinter die Fassade zu blicken und den wahren Sherlock Holmes kennenzulernen. Greg und Molly waren die ersten, die so etwas wie Freunden am nächsten kamen und dann hatte er John getroffen. John lag mittlerweile unter Sherlock auf dem Sofa. Gott, es war unglaublich, was er mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen anstellte. Jede einzelne Berührung war so perfekt, wie sein Geigenspiel. Als er auch noch das Becken kreisen ließ, war John verloren. Es war alles so intensiv aber es war ja auch Sherlock.Er konnte sich nur noch diesen Empfindungen ergeben. Sherlocks Handy klingelte aber sie reagierten nicht. Einen Augenblick später klingelte es an der Tür. John wollte aufstehen aber Sherlock ließ ihn nicht. „Greg wird schon gleich wieder gehen.“ Sie sollten kein Glück haben. Schritte näherten sich der Tür. „Jungs, seid ihr da?“ „Verschwinde!“ blaffte Sherlock. John befreite sich und stürmte schnell ins Bad als die Tür aufging und Greg eintrat. Im Bad lehnte er sich erstmal gegen die Tür um zu Atem zu kommen. Er hatte eine steinharte Erektion, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich heiß an. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und hoffte, dass ihn das wieder runterbrachte. Verdammter Greg! Im Wohnzimmer hörte er, wie Sherlock Greg anschnautzte. John richtete seine Kleidung, strich sich durch die Haare und ging zurück zu den anderen. Greg sah ein wenig zerknirscht aus. „Tut mir leid, John.“ Dieser winkte nur ab. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?“ „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich selber einen Fall habe“ schimpfte Sherlock immer noch. John legte ihn beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Aber erst in sechsunddreißig Stunden, vielleicht bekommst du ihn ja bis dahin gelöst. Danach haben wir vielleicht noch Zeit uns einem 'Experiment' zuzuwendenden“ sagte er mit einem kleinen Unterton. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm und in seinen Augen flimmerten Lust und Leidenschaft auf. Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln Er wandte sich wieder an Greg. „Also schön, wir sehen es uns kurz an.“  
Greg fuhr voraus und die Männer in einem Taxi hinterher. „Wie meintest du das mit dem Experiment?“ fragte Sherlock als sie aus dem Taxi stiegen und das Haus des Tatortes betraten. „Das überlasse ich deiner Fantasie“ grinste John ihn an. Sherlock schnappte kurz nach Luft. Sie betraten die Wohnung und Greg kam auf sie zu. Er las dem Detctive alle Informationen vor, die er bis jetzt hatte. Sherlock fiel es schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder zu seinem Partner. Dieser kam zu ihm. „Los beeindrucke mich. Löse den Fall und wir fahren zurück zur Baker Street.“ Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sherlock sah sich die Leiche von allen Seiten an, manche Stellen beobachtete er mit seiner kleinen Taschenlupe. Dann sah er sich im Raum um. „John, würdest du?“ Der Arzt untersuchte die Leiche auch. „Ich würde sagen, die Wunde ist von einer etwa fünf Zentimeter langen, glatten Klinge und der Todeszeitpunkt war etwa vor vier bis sechs Stunden.“ Sherlock sah sich auch in den anderen Räumen um. Greg ging zu ihm. „Sherlock, was hast du? Ich muss das jetzt wissen.“ Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm und verdrehte die Augen. „Dafür hast du mich gerufen und mir meinen Orgasmus versaut? Das ist doch alles so offenkundig! Verhafte  den Lebensgefährten.“ „Erleuchtest du mich denn auch, warum?“ Sherlock schnaubte genervt. „Denkst du auch irgendwann mal mit deinen paar Gehirnzellen?“ „Sherlock!“ hörte er John rufen. Sherlock sah zu ihm. „Nicht gut.“ Der Detective drehte sich wieder zu dem DI. „Es war eine Tat aus Eifersucht. Vielleicht hat sie zu sehr geflirtet oder ihn betrogen. Dort stehen Fotos von dem Lebensgefährten. Es gibt einige Anzeichen auf einen Linkshänder aber sie war Rechtshänderin. Die Wunde lässt auf einen Linkshänder schließen, ergo...es war der Lebensgefährte.“   
„Brilliant!“ ließ John wie so oft verlauten. „Du bist unglaublich wie immer.“ Sherlock grinste John an. „Das werde ich dir heute Nacht beweisen.“ Lestrade verdrehte die Augen. „Jungs, das ist ein Tatort!“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und fuhren dann mit dem Taxi zurück zur Baker Street.   
Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankamen, lief Mrs. Hudson mit Rosie auf dem Arm durch die Wohnung. Das kleine Mädchen sah müde und verweint aus. „Oh Jungs, gut dass ihr da seid. Dem kleinen Engel geht es nicht gut. Sie wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen und ich denke, ein bisschen Fieber hat sie auch.“ John nahm ihr seine Tochter ab und fühlte ihre Stirn. „Ja, sieht so aus. Ich nehme sie mit in unser Bett.“ Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie zu dritt im Bett. „Tut mir leid. Du hattest andere Pläne für heute Nacht.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Das können wir noch oft machen. Heute braucht Rosie ihren Vater.“ John nahm die Hand des jüngeren. „Ihre beiden Väter.“ Sherlock schluckte.  Er dachte wieder an die Box in seinem Mantel. Das war, was er sich wünschte. Entweder eine offizielle Partnerschaft oder sogar eine Ehe, wenn John es sich vorstellen konnte und er würde gerne die kleine Watson adoptieren. Er musste nur den Mut aufbringen. Er würde mit John auf ein Date gehen und ihn dann fragen. Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sherlock wach, weil ihm jemand durch seine Locken fuhr. Er lächelte, denn er wusste, wie gern John es tat. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen aber es war Rosie, die fasziniert mit seinen Haaren spielte. „Na, da lohnen sich ja meine teuren Haarprodukte, wenn ich euch Watsons damit glücklich mache. Außerdem bist du jetzt bestimmt nicht abgeneigt von einem trockenem Hintern und einem Frühstück.“ Er stand auf und nahm Rosie auf den Arm. „Daddy lassen wir mal schlafen, dann ist er nicht so grummelig. Unausgeschlafen arbeitet sein Gehirn noch schlechter.“ Leise verließen sie das Schlafzimmer. In der Küche setzte er das Mädchen kurz ab. „Lass mich kurz den Kaffee vorbereiten.“ Als die Kaffeemaschine ihren Dienst begann, begaben sie sich nach oben in das Kinderzimmer. Als er Rosie wickelte und anzog, dachte er wieder daran, wie einsam er war, bevor er John kannte. Es war ihm bis dahin aber nie bewusst gewesen. Erst die zwei Jahre, die er „tot“ gewesen war, hatten es ihn spüren lassen. Er war so oft in Versuchung gewesen, sich bei John zu melden, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er lebte aber er wusste, das hätte Johns Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Also hatte er die Mission zu Ende gebracht und versucht, nicht wirklich zu sterben.

Als John wach wurde und merkte, dass er allein im Bett lag, blinzelte er verschlafen zum Wecker. Es war 10.30 Uhr. Dann mussten Sherlock und Rosie schon vor 2-3 Stunden aufgestanden sein. Er lauschte und hörte Sherlocks dunkle Stimme und die fröhliche Stimme seiner Tochter. Er war froh, dass die beiden eine so gute Beziehung zueinander hatten. Er liebte auch dieses Gefühl von Zuhause und Familie, dass er in der Baker Street mit Sherlock und Rosie hatte. Hätte ihm in Afghanistan jemand gesagt, dass er mal einen Mann lieben würde und mit ihm ein Kind groß ziehen würde, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt. Der Arzt streckte sich, kroch aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel. Als er durch die Küche ging, sah er, dass für ihn noch Frühstück bereit stand. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Sherlock und Rosie auf dem Boden, umgeben von Kinderbüchern. Sie waren gerade sehr in ein Buch über Tiere vertieft. Der detective fügte noch einiges an Fakten zu den jeweiligen Texten hinzu aber John bezweifelte, dass Rosie das schon mit ihren nicht mal zwei Jahren verstand. Er kniete sich zu den beiden, um ihnen einen Kuss zu geben. „Daddy!“ rief sie, zeigte auf die Bilder und plapperte in ihrer Kleinkindsprache los. John gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und streichelte ihr drüber. Danach küsste er sanft Sherlocks Lippen. „Guten Morgen“ sagte er leise zwischen zwei Küssen. „Hunger?“fragte der jüngere. „Oja“ grinste John gegen seine Lippen. „John, Frühstück.“ Dieser räusperte sich und stand auf. „Richtig, Frühstück.“ In diesem Moment sprang Rosie in Sherlocks Schoß und küsste und umarmte ihn. „Sherlock lieb.“ Sherlock umarmte sie auch und für einen Moment sah John die Rührung in seinem Gesicht. Es war immer noch nichts selbstverständliches für ihn, dass er geliebt wurde. Den restlichen Tag beschäftigten sie sich mit Rosie, lasen Zeitung und beantworteten ihren Blog in dieser angenehmen Stille, die sie schon immer miteinander teilen konnten. Als sie abends ins Schlafzimmer gingen, um sich bettfertig zu machen, nahm John Sherlocks Hände in seine und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass nicht ein Tag vergeht an dem du dir damit unsicher bist. Ich möchte, dass du dich immer von mir geliebt fühlst.“ Sherlock lächelte. „Mir geht es auch so. Auch wenn ich im Fall-Modus bin, dich ignoriere oder sogar beleidige und mich wie ein absolutes Arschloch benehme, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.“ Sie küssten sich lang und zärtlich.

„Lass mich dir zeigen, was du mir bedeutest“ murmelte John gegen Sherlocks Lippen und fing an ihn auszuziehen. Auch wenn Sherlock bei den Fällen der dominantere war und die Leitung übernahm, in ihrem Sexleben war es eindeutig John. Der jüngere hatte in diesen Momenten auch keine Probleme die Kontrolle abzugeben und sich fallen zu lassen. Mit John war es sicher, John war immer da, um ihn aufzufangen, John konnte sogar sein immer arbeitendes Gehirn zum Schweigen bringen. Einen Augenblick später lag er mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bett und John kniete über ihm, ebenfalls nur noch in Jeans, die Hände in seinen Locken vergraben und in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss. Als der ältere ihm über die Ohrmuschel leckte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Stöhnen und ein Schauer rann durch seinen Körper. Er hielt sich an der Schulter des Arztes fest, immer darauf bedacht, die eine schulter nicht zu fest zu packen. Als John seinen Hals küsste, drehte Sherlock den Kopf, damit John besser rankam. Seine Haut kribbelte dort, wo er die Lippen und Zunge seines Freundes spürte, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er spürte, dass er immer härter wurde. Als John an seiner Brustwarze lutschte, stöhnte Sherlock wieder auf. Seine Atmung ging immer flacher und schneller und er fragte sich, ob er allein durch diese Berührungen kommen könnte. Seine Stoffhose wies mittlerweile eine beachtliche Beule auf, die er versuchte an John zu reiben. Dieser war mittlerweile an seinem Bauchnabel angekommen und stieß seine Zunge hinein. Sherlock hatte jetzt seine Hände in den Haaren seines Freundes. Er zog nicht daran aber suchte ein wenig Halt.

„John!“ stöhnte er bittend als die Zunge über seinem Hosenbund entlangglitt. „Einfach genießen,“ murmelte John gegen seine Haut. Der ältere öffnete ihm die Hose, zog sie ihm aus und befreite sich auch von seiner. Danach legte er sich auf Sherlock und sie küssten sich wieder, Sie beide hatten eine harte Erektion aber immer noch den Stoff ihrer Shorts dazwischen. Der Detective schob ihre beiden Unterhosen ein Stück herunter und packte Johns Hintern mit beiden Händen um ihre Körper an einander zu drücken. Beide Männer stöhnten laut auf. Der ältere befreite sie beide auch von dem letzten Stück Stoff. Er streichelte die Beine seines Geliebten und schob sie dabei weiter auseinander. Als Sherlock plötzlich den warmen, feuchten Mund an seiner Erektion spürte, keuchte er auf und stieß leicht nach oben. John hielt sein Becken fest und nahm ihn dann weiter auf.

Kurz war der Mund weg und er hörte, wie sein Freund eine Tube öffnete, dann nahm er ihn wieder auf und er spürte Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken. Er verkrampfte sich nicht, denn er wusste, wie vorsichtig John dabei war und ihm Zeit ließ, sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Als er spürte, wie der erste Finger tief in ihn glitt, zog er Johns Kopf von seiner Erektion weg. „Zu viel!“ keuchte er nur. Sein Freund verstand und hielt auch seine Hand einen Moment ruhig.Als der dunkelhaarige einen Moment später nickte, machte sein Freund weiter. Als John gegen seine Prostata stieß, schlug Sherlock die Hand vor den Mund um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. „Nicht!“ flüsterte John und zog ihm die Hand weg. „Ich will dich sehen und hören. Es ist wunderschön.“ Also hörte er auf die Geräusche zu unterdrücken und hoffte nur Rosie und Mrs. Hudson schliefen fest.  
„Bitte John!“ flehte er als dieser den dritten Finger in ihn schob. „Einen Augenblick noch“ antwortete der Arzt, der genauso erregt war wie sein Freund aber immer auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Sherlock wimmerte als der ältere seine Finger dann entfernte. John küsste kurz seinen Mund und positionierte seine Erektion vor dem Loch. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie sahen sich in die Augen als John langsam in ihn eindrang. Er achtete auf jedes Anzeichen in dem Gesicht des anderen, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte er. Als er sich ganz versenkt hatte, legte er seine Kopf in Sherlocks Halsbeuge um nicht jetzt schon von allem überwältigt zu werden. Als auch Sherlock sich an die vollkommene Fülle gewöhnt hatte, begann John sich langsam zu bewegen. Sherlock ließ seine Hände über Johns Rücken gleiten. Jetzt waren sie sich so nahe, wie sich zwei Menschen nur sein konnten, sie waren eines, er und sein John.

„Es fühlt sich so gut an, es ist wunderschön. Mein wunderschöner, brillianter Detective. Es ist so perfekt, du bist so perfekt für mich“ flüsterte John ihm ins Ohr. John richtete sich leicht auf um die Stellung zu ändern und hob Sherlocks Becken leicht an. Sherlock schrie auf als John den richtigen Punkt traf. „Da ist es ja...“grinste er. „John!“ war das einzige, was Sherlock über die Lippen brachte. Nach einigen weiteren Stößen zog er sich zurück um seinen Freund auf den Bauch zu drehen. Schnell schob er ihm ein Kissen unter und versenkte sich wieder in ihm.

Die Geräuschkulisse im Schlafzimmer war schon ziemlich angestiegen aber das bekamen die Männer nicht mit. Sie waren nur auf sich konzentriert und der Schweiß rann ihnen den Rücken hinunter. Sherlock war außer sich. John der in ihn stieß und seine steinharte Erektion, die über das Kissen unter ihm rieb. Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. „Fester, John!“ stöhnte er. Dieser ließ sich nicht betteln, packte seinen Freund noch fester und stieß schnell und hart in ihn. Sherlock wurde immer lauter, was John fast verrückt machte. Dann endlich lief ein warmer Strahl über das Kissen und Sherlock schrie auf. Als John sah und fühlte, wie intensiv Sherlock gekommen war und dass er ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ließ er auch los und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Danach ließ er sich auf Sherlocks Rücken fallen und küsste seinen Nacken. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr, Sherlock!“ Sie blieben einen Moment so liegen um Herzschlag und Atmung zu beruhigen. Dann rutschte John von Sherlock und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sherlock drehte sich auch und schmiss das beschmutzte Kissen vom Bett.  
„Ich brauch eine Dusche“ sagte er nach einem Moment und stand auf. John folgte ihm ins Bad. Schnell wuschen sie sich, trockneten sich ab und traten mit Handtüchern um die Hüften wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Die Handtücher landeten am Boden und sie kuschelten sich eng zusammen in ihr Bett. Sie waren beide erschöpft und müde und schliefen schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen um sechs Uhr klingelte der Wecker. John gähnte, streckte sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sherlock war schon aufgestanden und so wie sich das Laken anfühlte, schon vor einer Weile. Als er im Morgenrock in die Küche trottete um nach seinem Freund zu sehen, saß dieser schon am Küchentisch mit Kaffee. „Guten Morgen, es ist Weihnachten“ sagte John lächelnd und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Locken. „John, ich glaube nicht, dass der Fall so aufregend wird. Aber, die Bescherung gestern Abend war schön“ antwortete Sherlock. Beide fingen an zu kichern.


	14. Chapter 14

John ging Rosie wecken um sie beide für den Tag fertig zu machen und zu frühstücken. Als sie alle drei am Tisch saßen, beobachtete er, wie Sherlock mit Papieren hantierte. „Was ist das?“ „Meine neue Identität.Ich kann schließlich nicht als Sherlock Holmes auftauchen. Du brauchst das nicht, Du warst Millitärarzt.“ Er ging sich Jeans und Pullover anziehen, glättete seine Haare, kämmte sie zur Seite und setzte sich eine Brille auf. Rosie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er nahm sie auf den Arm. „Du wirst mich doch noch erkennen, oder kleine Watson?“ Sie streichelte ihm über die Haare. „Daddy, Sherlock ist hübsch.“ John grinste. „Sherlock ist immer hübsch.“ Der Detective lächelte verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot. „Rosie, wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen. Gib Papa einen Kuss.“ Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Bis heute Abend, Papa.“ Sherlock blinzelte schnell. „Papa?“ John grinste breiter. „Ja, wenn ich Daddy bin, bleibt noch Papa. Welches Kind redet seinen Vater mit dem Vornamen an?“ Sherlock schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Hudson trat ein. „Guten morgen, Jungs. Ich freue mich ja wirklich, dass ihr euch nach all den Jahren gefunden habt und dass ihr so glücklich miteinander seid aber wenn ich noch einmal eure Schlafzimmeraktivitäten hören muss, komme ich mit einem Eimer Eiswasser!“ John räusperte sich und sein Gesicht leuchtete in den verschiedensten Rottönen. „Mrs. Hudson, das würden sie mit ihrer Hüfte gar nicht schaffen. Machen sie einfach den Fernseher lauter“ erwiderte der Lockenkopf gelassen. „Sherlock! Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein paar Worte mit ihrer Mutter wechseln!“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Mutter sich für mein Sexleben interessiert!“ Die Vermieterin gab ein frustriertes, verärgertes Geräusch von sich und verließ die Wohnung. John und Rosie hatten die Wohnung auch schon verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zur Tagespflege und dann zum Krankenhaus.

Als er im Krankenhaus ankam, sah er, dass Sherlock eine Einführung in seine Tätigkeit bekam. Als er an ihnen vorbei ging, zwinkerte Sherlock ihm zu, wie er es am Tage ihres Kennenlernens getan hatte. John ging mit einem Lächeln weiter. Auch er bekam eine kleine Rundführung und als er die hinter sich hatte, ging er sich um seine Patienten kümmern und versuchte so viel wie möglich für Sherlock herauszufinden.

Nach seiner Schicht verließ er das Krankenhaus und zwei Blocks weiter stand sein Freund. Er hatte die Brille abgenommen und strich sich ein wenig durch die Haare, damit seine Locken wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Jetzt sah er wieder wie sein Sherlock aus und nicht mehr so sehr wie Scott Harper, seine andere Identität. Er drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und nahm seine Hand. „Steht heute noch Beinarbeit an oder können wir Rosie holen und zur Baker Street zurück?“  
Der Detective schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nach Hause, ich muss erst mal sortieren, was wir haben und darüber nachdenken.“

Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie alle drei zuhause an. Rosie ging sich gleich mit ihrem Spielzeug beschäftigen, Sherlock streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und John bereitete Tee zu und plante das Abendessen. Abend als Rosie schon schlief, saß John mit bei Sherlock auf dem Sofa, seine Füße auf dem Schoß und schaltete den Fernseher durch. Als er bemerkte, dass Sherlocks Handy in seinem Mantel schon ein paarmal gepiept hatte, wollte er aufstehen, um es ihm zu geben. Aber Sherlock sprang hoch als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Lass nur John, das mach ich schon.“ John sah ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu, wie er das Handy aus der Manteltasche kramte. „Also schön, Sherlock, sag es mir, bevor ich es herausfinden muss.“ Der Lockenkopf sah ihn an. „Was sagen?“ Der Arzt stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was du vor mir zu verbergen suchst! Du machst nie einen Handschlag, wenn ich ihn für dich machen kann. Ich musste dir damals schon einmal das Handy aus der Hosentasche holen, als du die Hose noch an hattest!“ Sherlock grinste. „Das hat aber damals nicht an Faulheit gelegen. Ich wollte einfach deine Hand in meiner Hose.“  
Der Ältere hielt die Hand auf. „Was verbirgst du?“ Sein Freund sah auf sein Handy. „Es ist nur Molly, sie hat eine interessante Leiche und fragt, ob ich sie mir ansehen will.“ Der Jüngere gab dem Arzt das Handy.  
„Also schön, dann hast du irgendwas in deinem Mantel, was ich nicht sehen soll. Hast du dir wieder Zigaretten gekauft?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. John sah ihn einem Moment in die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass etwas faul war. Dann riss er die Augen auf. „Sherlock, sag mir nicht, du hast irgendwas aus dem Krankenhaus mitgehen lassen! Hast du Tabletten in deinem Mantel? Juckt es dich wieder high zu werden?“ „Natürlich nicht!“ protestierte der Detective. „Vertraust du mir nicht?“ John schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Doch natürlich. Gib mir einfach, was in deinem Mantel ist und wir reden darüber. Ich will doch nur keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns.“ „Es ist nicht wie damals, John! Ich würde es dir nie wieder antun! Es ist nur...“ „Was ist es? Sag es mir!“ schrie John ihn an. Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er griff in seine Manteltasche, knallte die kleine Box auf den Tisch, schnappte seinen Bellstaff und war aus der Tür verschwunden, bevor John auch nur was sagen konnte.

Der Arzt betrachtete die Box und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er wusste, was das für eine Box war, er hatte ja selber damals eine gekauft. Den Ring trug er schon lange nicht mehr aber er hatte ihn in einer Kiste, wo auch seine anderen Andenken drinnen waren. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der kleinen Box und öffnete sie. „Oh Sherlock!“ In der Box lag ein schmaler, silberner Ring. Der grauhaarige war gerade völlig überfordert. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Sherlock es offiziell machen wollte. Er hatte doch nichts von der Ehe gehalten. Wie lange hatte er den Ring wohl schon? Wann hätte er vorgehabt, ihn zu fragen? John fuhr sich durch die größtenteils grauen Haare. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Auf alle Fälle musste er Sherlock finden und mit ihm reden. Zum Glück hatten sie diese App, mit der sie einander orten konnten. Er steckte die Box und sein Handy ein und ging runter zu Mrs. Hudson. „Ach John, was hat Sherlock jetzt wieder angestellt?“ seufzte die Frau, die den Streit gehört hatte. „Diesmal bin ich derjenige und ich muss Sherlock finden und das in Ordnung bringen.“ „Dann machen sie das man und ich bleibe bei Rosie.“ John gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte los. Er hoffte nur, dass Sherlock nicht das Handy ausgeschaltet hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Er aktivierte die App und war erleichtert als sie ihm den Weg wies. Schnellen Schrittes ging er los und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Er war doch so schlecht mit Worten, vor allem, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er ihn im Regents Park auf einer Bank. John blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er saß da mit hängenden Schultern, gesenktem Kopf und eine Rauchwolke umgab ihn. Der ältere schlenderte langsam zu ihm hin und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. Einen Moment saßen sie so da, schweigend und ohne sich anzusehen. Dann nahm John Sherlock die Zigarette aus der Hand und trat sie aus. „Lass das, das ist nicht gut für dich und ich mag den Geschmack beim Küssen nicht.“ Sherlock schnaubte nur aber sagte nichts und sah ihn auch nicht an. „Dann sind wir wohl quitt. Du hast mir einen Antrag versaut und ich dir auch“ sagte John nach einer Weile. Er wollte die Stimmung auflockern aber das klappte nicht. Er nahm Sherlocks Hand, legte seine andere Hand an seine Wange, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Es ist überraschend aber du weißt doch, dass ich das auch will,oder? Ich möchte, dass jeder sieht, dass du zu mir gehörst. Ich will es offiziell machen. Ich möchte Rosie mit dir groß ziehen und du sollst auch auf dem Papier ihr Vater werden. Ich will mit dir Verbrecher jagen bis wir zu alt dafür sind und dann möchte ich mich mit dir zu Ruhe setzen, irgendwo wo wir es aushalten können. Wir zwei gegen den Rest der Welt!“ Sherlock schluckte und nickte. John küsste ihn, dann holte er die Box aus seiner Jacke und legte sie in Sherlocks Hand. „Kriege ich trotzdem noch meinen Antrag? Ich liebe es, wenn du vor mir auf die Knie gehst!“ Sie grinsten und verfielen in Gelächter. Dann zog Sherlock John mit sich. „Komm!“ Der ältere stolperte ihm fragend hinterher. „Wohin denn?“ Sherlock antwortete nicht und als sie in einem ruhigeren Teil des Parks kamen, schob er John hinter zwei große Bäume, fing an ihn zu küssen und ihm seine Hose zu öffnen. „Sherlock, wenn uns jemand sieht! Wir könnten verhaftet werden!“ „John, wo ist dein Sinn fürs Abenteuer?“ schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr. „Außerdem könnte Lestrade uns rausholen. Ich müsste wohl aus Dankbarkeit den einen oder anderen langweiligen Fall lösen aber das wäre es mir wert!“ Schon hatte er eine Hand in Johns Unterhose.

„Sherlock!“ protestierte John aber nur halbherzig. Als Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihm seine Hose runterzog war der Arzt verloren. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da zuließ. Der dunkelhaarige ließ ihn in einem Zug ganz in seinen Mund gleiten.  
„Aaaahhh!“ entfuhr es John.  
„Sssshhhhh!! Sonst werden wir wirklich noch verhaftet!“  
Der ältere hielt sich seinen Mund zu um jedes Geräusch zu verhindern. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er durch Sherlocks Haare. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Baum,schloss die Augen und genoss, was sein Geliebter für ihn tat. Als er merkte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, sah er zu ihm herunter und was war das für ein Anblick! Dieser schöne Mann mit seiner Erektion im Mund, sah durch seine langen Wimpern mit dunklen Augen zu ihm hoch. Das gab John den Rest und er kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Als er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, grinste Sherlock ihn an. „Wo ich schon mal hier unten bin...“ sagte er, holte die Box aus seiner Tasche, öffnete sie und hielt sie John hin. „Willst du mich heiraten?“  
John fing an zu lachen. „Ernsthaft, Sherlock? Du fragst mich, wenn ich mit heruntergelassener Hose vor dir stehe?“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schien mir effizient und du kannst nicht so schnell weglaufen.“ John richtete schnell seine Kleidung. „Ja, ich möchte dich heiraten.“ Der CD erhob sich, steckte dem Arzt den Ring an und küsste ihn.

„Hey, was macht ihr da?“ hörten sie jemanden rufen und die Männer liefen los. Sie rannten, bis sie wieder sicher im Flur der Baker Street waren. Sie lehnten sich lachend an die Wand und dachten beide an die Nacht als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. „Das war jetzt aber wirklich das Verrückteste, was ich getan habe!“ „Immer noch nicht Afghanistan?“ Sie kicherten und küssten sich. Mrs. Hudson stand plötzlich oben auf dem Treppenabsatz. „Bei euch ist wohl wieder alles in Ordnung,Jungs.“ Sie nickten und gingen zu ihr. „Wir werden heiraten!“ strahlte John sie an und hielt ihr die Hand mit dem Ring hin. Die ältere Dame fing auch an zu strahlen und umarmte erst John, dann Sherlock. „Meine Jungs!“ Sie gingen alle drei zurück in die Wohnung und John lief in die Küche, holte Gläser und die Flasche Champagner, die Mycroft ihnen Sylvester geschickt hatte. Sie stießen auf ihre kleine Bakerstreet Familie an. Danach ging Mrs. Hudson wieder in ihre Wohnung, die Männer gingen nochmal nach Rosie sehen und ein paar Minuten später lagen sie zusammengekuschelt in ihrem Bett.

„Sherlock?“ „Mmmhh?“ „Denkst du über den Fall nach?“ „Ich will nicht länger als nötig als Pfleger arbeiten. Außerdem haben wir jetzt einen wichtigeren Fall.“ John sah ihn fragend an. „Haben wir?“ „Ja, wir müssen eine Hochzeit planen“ Beide grinsten. „Das überlasse ich dir, es hat mich das letzte Mal schon genervt und du hast es wunderbar gemacht“ gähnte der Arzt und kuschelte sich noch mehr an seinen Freund. „Jetzt schlaf, wir müssen morgen früh arbeiten.“ Sherlock brummte nur aber schloss die Augen.


	16. Chapter 16

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war John schon wach und betrachtete seinen Ring. Der Detective kuschelte sich an ihn und fragte sich,was in seinem Kopf vorging. „Bereust du deine Antwort schon? Es war wohl doch nicht fair dich direkt nach einem Orgasmus zu fragen, oder?“ „Nein, fair war es nicht aber natürlich bereue ich es nicht. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es will. Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sich mein Leben verändert hat, seit ich einem fremden Mann mein Handy geliehen habe.“

 

In der Mittagspause stand John in der Kantine und versuchte sich zwischen den Gerichten zu entscheiden als eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm sagte: „Nehmen sie das Steak, das Huhn ist von gestern.“ Er nahm den Teller, den ihm empfohlen wurde und lächelte seinen Nachbarn an. „Dr. Watson, schön sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Scott Harper.“ John schüttelte Sherlocks Hand um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten. Er nahm sich noch eine Schüssel Pudding und einen Becher Tee und ging dann weiter zur Kasse. Sein Freund direkt hinter ihm. „Setzen sie sich doch zu mir, alleine essen ist langweilig.“ Also setzten sich gegenüber an einen Tisch.

„Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?“ fragte John leise. „Wir müssen dringend in das Büro. Ich muss mich da umsehen“ antwortete Sherlock.  
„Hast du einen Plan?“ „Heute Nacht steigen wir ein.“

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als die beiden Männer sich durch eine Seitentür, die Sherlock mittels Dietrich geöffnet hatte, und dann weiter zum Büro schlichen. Auch hier musste er die Tür öffnen. Sie betraten den dunklen Raum und durchsuchten alles mit ihren Taschenlampen.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe“ murmelte der Detective. „Klärst du mich auf?“ „Medikamentenschmuggel. Das ist doch offensichtlich.Wie immer mein lieber John, du siehst aber beobachtest nicht.“ John rollte nur mit den Augen.  
Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte. Sie quetschten sich in eine Lücke zwischen einem Regal und der Wand. Ein Mann trat ein und machte nur die kleine Lampe am Schreibtisch an. Er wollte wohl auch nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Die beiden hörten ihn in seinem Schreibtisch wühlen und vielleicht hatte er ein Geräusch gehört,denn mit einem Mal er stand mit einer Waffe vor ihnen.

„Wer sind sie und was tun sie hier? Kommen sie da raus!“

Beide Männer traten mit erhobenen Händen hervor. „Ich bin Sherlock Holmes und dies ist mein Partner John Watson und sie sind soeben des Medikamentenschmuggels überführt wurden. Nehmen sie also die Waffe runter, sonst ist das nicht das einzige, wofür man sie verhaften wird.“ „Ich werde nicht verhaftet! Ich gehe nicht ins Gefängnis!“ Sherlock schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen. „Seien sie nicht dumm! Sie kommen hier nicht raus. Wir sind zwei zu eins und mein Freund hier ist ein Army-Captain.“ „Aber ich habe die Waffe!“ „Soll mich das beeindrucken?“ „Das werden sie sein, wenn ich ihren Stecher hier abknalle!“ rief er und hielt John die Pistole ins Gesicht. Dieser schnappte über in seinen Soldatenmodus und versuchte dem Mann die Pistole abzunehmen. Es ging alles so schnell,dass der Detective keine Chance hatte dazwischen zu gehen. Ein Knall hallte durch den Raum und der Arzt ging zu Boden. Sherlock sah rot, schlug die Pistole weg, dass sie in der anderen Ecke des Raumes landete und stürzte sich auf den Mann. Wie ein wilder Stier schubste er den Mann. Dieser flog mit voller Wucht gegen das Fenster, welches zersprang. Der Mann verlor den Halt und fiel hintenüber raus.

„Oh Gott, John! Bist du verletzt?“ Der ältere verzog mit Schmerzen das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, nur gestreift.“ Sherlock öffnete die Jacke und zog vorsichtig Johns Pulli hoch. „Du ziehst mich in einem Büro aus, die Leute werden reden“ grinste der Arzt. Er wusste, dass sein Freund sich Sorgen machte und wollte ihn beruhigen. „Du musst vor allem mal aufhören, die Leute aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Ist ein bisschen nicht gut.“ „Dann müsst ihr Watsons mal aufhören, Kugeln abzufangen!“ Die Tür sprang auf und die Klinik- Security kam reingelaufen. „Was ist hier los?Wer sind sie?“

„Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective und das ist mein Partner Doktor John Watson und er braucht sofort ärztliche Hilfe. Draußen unter dem Fenster liegt auch noch ein Verletzter.“  
Ein Pfleger kam und half John vom Boden auf und setzte ihn in einen Rollstuhl. John protestierte. „Ich kann laufen, es ist nur eine kleine Verletzung!“ „John!“ sagte Sherlock nur und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Der Arzt gab nach. „Ok, schon gut.“ „Ich bin sofort bei dir, wenn ich hier alles geklärt habe.“ John nickte nur und ließ sich wegschieben.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock machte ungeduldig seine Aussage. Er war angespannt und innerlich total aus dem Häuschen und er wollte endlich zu seinem John. Er musste wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Als sie endlich fertig waren, musste er sich zusammen reissen, nicht durch die Gänge zu rennen. Er fand eine Schwester, die ihm Johns Zimmer zeigte. Er atmete tief aus als er an Johns Bett stand und dieser ihn anlächelte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte. „John“ sagte er nur leise, nahm seine Hand und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur mit ein paar Stichen genäht werden. Ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ruf uns ein Taxi und wir fahren zurück zur Baker Street.“ John schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und griff seine Sachen von dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Ich brauch ein bisschen Hilfe.“  
„Natürlich“ antwortete Sherlock und half seinem Freund beim anziehen. Am Tresen unterschrieb er seine Entlassungspapiere und mit der Stütze des Consulting Detectives verließ er das Krankenhaus.

Leise erklommen sie die Stufen der Baker Street um Mrs. Hudson und Rosie nicht zu wecken. Sherlock half seinem Partner wieder beim ausziehen und sich im Bett zu positionieren. Sie lagen eine Weile schweigend im Dunkeln als Sherlock leise sagte: „ Ich hatte wirklich Angst als du zu Boden gingst.“ „Ich weiß“ erwiderte der Arzt und strich dem dunkelhaarigen über die Wange. „Komm her“ flüsterte er und hob seinen Arm. Sherlock legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Brust und suchte eine sichere Stelle für seinen Arm um nicht gegen die frische Wunde zu kommen. John kraulte ihm den Kopf und spielte mit seinen Locken bis sie beide in den Schlaf sanken.

Ein paar Stunden später saß Sherlock in der Küche und trank Kaffee als Mrs. Hudson mit Rosie in die Wohnung kam. „Papa!“ rief das Mädchen mit strahlendem Gesicht und rannte auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie und schmiss sie in die Luft, dass sie lachte und schrie. Dann drückte er sie an sich und küsste ihre Wange. „Guten Morgen, meine kleine Watson.“

Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf und John kam langsam mit einer Hand an seiner Seite in die Küche. „John, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?“ fragte die Vermieterin besorgt. Der Mann winkte nur ab. „Eine kleine Verletzung, nichts schlimmes. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wie neu.“ „Daddy!“ rief Rosie und wollte sich aus Sherlocks Armen befreien. Dieser hielt sie aber fest. „Daddy hat sich bei der Arbeit weh getan und wir müssen eine Weile sehr vorsichtig mit ihm sein.“ Er ging mit ihr dichter zu John und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Vater. Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, Rosie. Hattest du eine schöne Zeit mit Mrs. Hudson?“ Die kleine lächelte und nickte. Sherlock ließ sie runter und sie ging spielen. „John, setzen sie sich. Ich mach ihnen Tee und Frühstück. Aber denken sie daran, ich bin nicht ihre Haushälterin.“ Der Arzt bedankte sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Sie sind so viel mehr für uns, Mrs. Hudson.“ „Offendsichtlich!“ stimmte Sherlock.

„John, da der Fall abgeschlossen ist und wir noch keinen neuen haben, habe ich gedacht, wir könnten die Gelegenheit für einen kleinen Urlaub nutzen, da du dich ja ein paar Tage schonen musst.“ Der Ältere sah ihn verwundert an. „Und was hast du gedacht, wo wir hinfahren?“ „Zu meinen Eltern“ nuschelte er in seine Tasse. John sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Eltern mögen dich.“ John schwieg eine Weile. „Wissen sie, das sich unsere Beziehung geändert hat?“ Sherlock nickte. „Wir haben uns gesprochen als Mycroft entführt wurde und als sie ihn im Krankenhaus besucht haben.“ „Okay...“ „Sie haben sich sehr für uns gefreut, weil sie lange wussten, wie ich für dich empfinde. Nur das mit der Hochzeit wollte ich nicht am Telefon sagen.“ Der Arzt nickte und räusperte sich. „Wissen sie auch, dass ich dich geschlagen habe?“ Sherlock kippte sich noch einen Kaffee ein. „Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt und ich denke nicht, dass Mycroft was gesagt hat.“ Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, stellte Mrs. Hudson einen Becher Tee und einen Teller mit typisch englischem Frühstück vor ihm ab. „Ich dachte ein bisschen ruhiges Landleben würde uns gut tun und meine Eltern würden es lieben sich um Rosie zu kümmern.“ John nickte. „Wann soll es starten?“ „Ich werde sie anrufen und werde Mycroft um einen Wagen bitten, dann könnten wir heute Abend dort sein“ antwortete der Jüngere. John nickte und Sherlock stand auf um mit seiner Familie zu telefonieren. Nachdem Mrs. Hudson sich verabschiedet hatte, gingen die beiden Männer packen.

Gegen Mittag stand eine schwarze Limousine vor der Tür, der Fahrer lud die Koffer ein und die Fahrt aufs Land begann.

„Wird es nicht unglaublich langweilig für dich sein?“ fragte John nach einer Weile. „Lestrade lässt mir ein paar seiner alten Fälle zukommen und vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und mir fällt eine hübsche Leiche vor die Füße. Auch auf einem Dorf passieren manchmal Morde.“

Je dichter sie dem Ziel kamen, umso mehr bemerkte Sherlock, wie sein Partner sich verspannte. Er legte seine Hand auf die des Arztes. „John, meine Eltern sind ganz normale Leute, langweilige Rentner. Nicht so viel anders wie Mrs. Hudson. Ein wenig zu neugierig, ein wenig zu geschwätzig und total überfürsorglich. Du warst das letzte Mal doch auch nicht so nervös.“ Der ältere seufzte. „Da war ich auch noch nicht der zukünftige Schwiegersohn!“ Der Consulting Detective verdrehte die Augen. „Sei kein Idiot, John! Wir haben Jahre zusammengelebt.Nur, weil wir jetzt Sex haben, ändern meine Eltern nicht ihre Meinung über dich. Entspann dich!“ John nickte und lehnte sich an seinen Freund.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, was er bemerkte, war, dass Sherlock ihn sanft anstieß. „John, wir sind da.“ Die Tür des Hauses ging auf und Mummy Holmes trat freudestrahlend heraus. „Sherl, mein Junge“ rief sie und umarmte ihn. Sherlock verdrehte die Augen über der Schulter seiner Mutter zu John hin. „Mummy, bitte!“ John warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. Sie wandte sich John zu. „John, schön sie wiederzusehen. Sherlock hat erzählt, dass sie verletzt wurden.“ Der Arzt lächelte. „Nicht so schlimm, in ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder gut, Mrs. Holmes.“  
Sie haben so viel mit dieser Familie durchgemacht und sind immer noch Sherlocks Freund, lassen wir die Förmlichkeiten. Ich heiße Violet und mein Mann Siger.“ John nickte.  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen Rosie aus dem Auto geholt. „Oh, was für eine kleine Prinzessin! Sie ist noch viel hübscher als auf den Fotos, die Sherlock uns geschickt hat.“ John sah ihn verwundert an. „Du hast ihnen Fotos von Rosie geschickt?“ „Offensichtlich. Sie ist ja schließlich mein Patenkind.“

Der Fahrer hatte schon die Koffer ins Haus getragen und fuhr nun zurück nach London. „Nun lasst uns aber ins Haus. Dein Vater hat schon den Tee fertig.“ In der Küche begrüßten sie Mr. Holmes und setzten sich zu Tee und Keksen. Rosie spielte mit ihren mitgebrachten Spielsachen auf dem Boden. Als Sherlock vom Smalltalk gelangweilt war, was ziemlich schnell ging, räusperte er sich, um die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern zu bekommen. „John und ich werden heiraten und ich werde Rosie adoptieren.“ Violet bekam feuchte Augen. „Hast du das gehört, Siger? Unser Sohn will heiraten!“ „Ja Vi, ich habe es gehört. Dann möchte ich den Herren gratulieren.“ Siger lächelte die beiden an. Violet war ganz aufgeregt. „Habt ihr denn schon einen Termin? Wollt ihr eine große oder eine kleine Feier und habt ihr schon einen Ort? Wie wäre es hier?“ Sherlock stöhnte dramatisch auf. „Fahr runter, Mummy! Bis jetzt haben wir noch gar nichts geplant Wir haben bis jetzt nur beschlossen, es zu tun. Es wird wohl eher eine kleine Feier, weil wir beide nicht viele Menschen in unserem Leben haben, die wichtig sind.“  
„Gut, wenn ihr bei irgendetwas meine Hilfe möchtet, sagt Bescheid.“ Beide Männer nickten. „Nun möchtet ihr sicher erst mal auspacken. Sherlock, ihr nehmt dein Zimmer und Rosie nimmt Mycrofts Zimmer nebenan.“


	18. Chapter 18

Es war das erste Mal, dass John das ehemalige Zimmer von Sherlock betrat. Als sie alle an Weihnachten hier gewesen waren, war es nicht zur Übernachtung gekommen. Er und Mary hätten denn in dem Gästezimmer übernachtet. Es war nicht sehr groß, hatte ein großes Bett, einen Schreibtisch, einen Kleiderschrank und ein Bücherregal mit einigen wissenschaftlichen Büchern.  
„Meine Eltern haben seit meiner Unizeit hier nichts verändert.“ „Hast du seit dem oft hier geschlafen?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Weihnachten und ein paar Tage nach den Entzügen. Ich musste aber immer wieder schnell nach London zurück. Da ist meine Heimat.“ John nickte. Er konnte sich auch erinnern, wie sehr er London in seiner Militärzeit vermisst hatte. Sie räumten ihre Sachen in den Schrank und warfen dann einen Blick in Mycrofts Zimmer.Es war ähnlich gestaltet. In der Mitte stand aber ein weißes Kinderbett mit rosa Himmel. „Sie sind glücklich ein Mädchen im Haus zu haben. Von Eurus Kindheit hatten sie ja nicht viel.“ John legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. Sie schlossen die Tür und gingen zurück nach unten. In der Küche war Violet mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt. Sie sah zu den beiden Männern. „Siger ist mit Rosie zu dem Nachbarn, der hat Küken, Kätzchen und Häschen.“ John nickte lächelnd. „Das wird ihr gefallen.“ Sherlock nahm eine Flasche Wasser und Gläser und sie setzten sich auf die Terrasse. „Es ist wirklich ruhig und friedlich hier“ bemerkte John nach einer Weile. Sherlock stöhnte gequält auf. „Ja, ist es nicht grauenvoll??“ Der Arzt lachte leise in sich hinein. „Willst du zurück nach London?“Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du brauchst etwas Ruhe und Erholung und für Rosie ist es auch ganz schön mal frei alles erkunden zu können.“ John legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange und gab ihm einen sanften, zärtlichen Kuss. „Danke“ flüsterte er gegen die Lippen seines Freundes. Sherlock erwiderte die sanften Küsse bis sei Vater mit Rosie den Garten betrat. „Daddy! Papa!“ rief sie und rannte zu den beiden hin, wo Sherlock sie gleich auf den Schoß nahm. In den Händen hatte sie selbst gepflückte Blumen, die sie John gab und sie erzählte den Männern, was sie erlebt hatte.

Drinnen an der Terrassentür standen Violet und Siger Holmes und beobachteten die kleine Familie. Mummy schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. „Ich bin so glücklich und freue mich so sehr für Sherlock. Er liebt und er wird geliebt und er ist nicht mehr allein. Ich hoffe, dass er jetzt für immer die Finger von den Drogen lässt. Jetzt muss nur noch Mycroft jemanden finden.“ Ihr Mann legte einen Arm um sie und nickte zustimmend. Auch er hatte sich immer viele Gedanken um seine Söhne gemacht. Seine Frau löste sich von ihm. „Sagst du ihnen Bescheid, das Abendessen ist fertig.“

John ging mit Rosie Hände waschen und Sherlock deckte den Tisch. Nach einem entspannten Abendessen brachte John Rosie nach oben in das Bett. Sherlock half seiner Mutter die Küche wieder aufzuräumen. Als John wieder nach unten kam, verließ Violet gerade die Küche. „Was muss ich tun, damit du zuhause auch mal die Küche sauber machst?“ Sherlock lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, überzeugender sein?“ John zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kann John Watson wohl Sherlock Holmes überzeugen, etwas zu tun, was er nicht will?“ Sherlock legte den Kopf schief, lächelte und zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß nicht...“ Langsam und zärtlich fingen sie an sich in der Küche zu küssen. Nach ein paar Minuten zog John sich zurück. „Deine Eltern sind nebenan“ sagte er leise. Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern aber sie gingen zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. „Kann ich den Herren einen Bourbon anbieten?“ Beide Männer stimmten zu und setzten sich auf ein Sofa. Violet verabschiedete sich um noch ein wenig zu lesen und wünschte viel Spaß beim Männerabend. Sherlock und John erzählten ein wenig von ihren Fällen und Siger sprach über Bekannte und Nachbarschaft. „Wie wäre es mit einem Spiel?“ fragte er nach einer Weile. Sherlocks Augen leuchteten auf. „Cluedo?“ „Nein!“ gab John entsetzt von sich. „Auf keinen Fall, Sherlock! Niemals wieder Cluedo!“ Der Jüngere verschränkte die Arme, ließ sich gegen das Sofa zurückfallen und machte ein verärgertes Gesicht. „Selbstmord ist nun mal gegen die Regeln!“ stöhnte John. „Dann sind das dumme Regeln!“ stieß Sherlock hervor. „Wie wäre es mit Karten?“ schlug der Arzt vor. „Langweilig“ stöhnte Sherlock. „Monopoly?“ fragte Siger. Sherlock rollte mit den Augen aber stimmte zu. Zwei Runden und eine leere Bourbon Flasche später verabschiedete sich Sherlocks Vater. Die beiden Männer wollten den Abend noch nicht beenden. Sherlock holte noch eine Flasche Whiskey aus dem Schrank. „Jetzt kommen wir mal zu den guten Sachen. Der wird deinem Gaumen schmeicheln.“ „Ich weiß nicht, Sherlock, ob wir noch mehr trinken sollten. Wir sind schon ziemlich angetrunken.“ Sherlock winkte ab. „Ein kleiner Schlaftrunk noch.“ John nickte. „Was spielen wir denn noch?“ Der Lockenkopf überlegte. „Schach?“ „Nein, das kannst du mit Mycroft spielen. Wie wäre es mit Poker? Das habe ich oft in der Army gespielt.“ „Langweilig.“ „Wir können es ja spannend machen und Strip-Poker daraus machen“ grinste John und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.


	19. Chapter 19

Damit hatte er gleich Sherlocks Interesse geweckt. „ Habt ihr das so auch in der Army gespielt? Vielleicht du und Major Sholto?“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin mit der ich das gespielt habe. James und ich hatten niemals so eine Art von Freundschaft.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann ja nicht immer recht haben.“ „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ „Du hattest mir vor der Hochzeit nie von ihm erzählt und als ich euch dann zusammen sah und wie ihr euch angesehen habt....“ John fing an zu lachen. „Du warst auf meiner Hochzeit mit Mary eifersüchtig auf James?“ Sherlock wurde ein wenig verlegen und versuchte es zu überspielen. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Poker?“ „Ja, lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen. Nicht, dass deine Eltern uns erwischen“ grinste John. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und John schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich gar nicht so aufspielen, John! Du hast immerhin vor Eifersucht gekocht wegen Irene und Janine!“ „Das ist etwas anderes“ protestierte John. „Beide Frauen haben schon in deinem Bett geschlafen.“ „Aber allein!“ Jetzt mussten sie beide ein wenig lachen über ihre Eifersucht.  
Einen Augenblick später saßen sie in Sherlocks Zimmer auf dem Boden und John erklärte ihm die Regeln. „Ich ändere eine kleine Regel. Wer verliert, muss sich nicht selbst ausziehen, sondern der andere darf ihm ein Teil ausziehen.“ John fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Er merkte, dass ihn allein dieser Gedanke erregte. Der Arzt verlor gleich die erste Runde. Sherlock zog ihn vom Boden hoch und knöpfte ihm ganz langsam das Hemd auf, während er ihm in die Augen sah. Als er ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, wanderte er mit seinen Handflächen über Johns Oberkörper und Arme. „Sherlock“ hauchte John. Dieser lächelte. „Du wolltest doch spielen.“ Na warte, das kann ich auch, dachte der Ältere. Als Sherlock verlor und John ihm das Hemd auszog, ließ er seine Lippen über Sherlocks Hals gleiten. Dieser schloss die Augen und sein Atem wurde schneller. John musste lächeln. Ihm gefiel ihr Spiel. Es war heiß! Als John das nächste Mal verlor, öffnete sein Freund ihm die Hose und um sie nach unten zu ziehen, ging er in die Hocke. Sherlock blickte zu ihm auf. „Fuck!“ stieß er hervor und war steinhart. Als der Detective wieder stand, packte der Ältere ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Lass uns die Karten vergessen, genug Vorspiel!“ Sherlock lachte leise. „So ungeduldig, John?“ fragte er als der Arzt ihm die Hose öffnete und herunterzog. „Wir müssen nur etwas vorsichtig mit der Wunde sein. Hast du Gleitgel eingepackt?“ „Natürlich John oder hast du gedacht, ich verzichte die ganze Zeit?“ Damit griff er in die Schreibtischschublade und reichte John die Tube. Sie befreiten sich von dem letzten Stück Stoff. „Beug dich über den Schreibtisch“ sagte John leicht heiser. Sherlocks Blick verdunkelte sich vor Erregung. Das war etwas neues. Er tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und John öffnete die Tube. Als er der Meinung war, er hatte Sherlock genug vorbereitet, drang er langsam in ihn ein. „Oh Gott, ich ficke meinen Freund in seinem alten Kinderzimmer im Haus seiner Eltern und meine Tochter schläft nebenan. Ich bin wirklich verdorben!“ Beide fingen an zu kichern. „Da haben wir einen Ansporn, wirklich leise zu sein“ erwiderte Sherlock. Langsam fing John an sich zu bewegen. Als er schneller wurde, drückte er Sherlocks Schultern nach unten, dass dieser sich nicht rühren konnte. „Ist das in Ordnung?“ flüsterte John. Sherlock nickte nur. Ein dominanter John war so sexy! Sherlock hielt sich so sehr an der Kante fest, das seine Knöchel weiß waren. Als John merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, griff er nach Sherlocks Erektion. Es brauchte nur ein paar Stöße mehr und der Jüngere kam mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um kein lautes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Auch John brauchte nur ein paar Stöße mehr um sich mit einem tiefen Grollen auf Sherlocks Rücken fallen zu lassen. Beide keuchten als wären sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Einen Augenblick später küsste John Sherlocks Schulter und Nacken. „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja, das war heiß!“ John nahm eine Packung von Rosies Feuchttüchern und sie machten sie sauber. Duschen konnten sie am Morgen. Sie schlüpften ins Bett unter die Decke und kuschelten sich zusammen. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie eingeschlafen.

Als John morgens wach wurde, stellte er zwei Dinge fest. Es war viel zu hell für seine Augen und sein Kopf pochte. Er stöhnte und drehte sich zur anderen Seite.Er hörte Sherlock auch aufstöhnen und merkte, wie dieser sein Kissen über seinen Kopf legte. John stand auf, suchte sich frische Kleidung für den Tag und tapste in das Bad gegenüber von Sherlocks und Mycrofts Zimmer. Die ersten paar Minuten stand er einfach nur unter dem heißen Strahl, in der Hoffnung sich besser zu fühlen. Dann wusch er sich, rasierte sich und wechselte das Pflaster an seiner Wunde, die schon viel besser aussah. Als er in die Küche kam, stand dort schon sein Freund im Morgenmantel mit Rosie auf dem Arm. Der Arzt gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich. Sherlock stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser und zwei Tabletten hin, was John dankbar lächelnd annahm. Er nahm ihm Rosie ab, damit Sherlock sich auch für den Tag fertig machen konnte. Violet deckte inzwischen den Frühstückstisch. Als John Sherlock die Treppe hinunterkommen hörte, kippte er ihm einen Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker ein und schmierte ihm einen Toast, wie er es auch oft in der Baker Street tat, um seinen Freund zum essen zu bringen. Dieser setzte sich an den Tisch, trank seinen Kaffee und rollte mit den Augen als er das Toast sah aber aß es trotzdem John zur Liebe. Nach einer Weile sprach er seinen Vater an. „Dad, ich möchte mir heute das Auto leihen.“ Siger lächelte. „Natürlich mein Sohn. Hast du einen Ausflug geplant?“ „Ich würde gern nach Musgrave fahren. Ich habe immer noch Erinnerungslücken und vielleicht kommen sie wieder, wenn ich mich mal in Ruhe umsehen kann.“ Alle schwiegen einen Moment. „Würdest du mich begleiten, John?“ John legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Wenn du es möchtest, werde ich mitkommen.“  
„Wir werden mit Rosie ein bisschen ins Dorf gehen. Abgebrannte Ruinen sind nichts für kleine Mädchen.“ John nickte. „Vielen Dank.“

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sie sich ins Auto und fuhren los. Während der Fahrt redeten sie so gut, wie gar nicht.Sie waren beide ein wenig angespannt, wegen den vergangenen Ereignissen. Als sie nach ein paar Stunden das Anwesen erreichten, hielt Sherlock vor der Ruine an aber stieg nicht gleich aus. John sah ihn besorgt an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlock atmete hörbar aus und nickte. „Auf in die Schlacht!“ Mit festen Schritten betraten sie die Ruine. Unten im Wohnbereich war es nicht so schlimm und auch die Küche hatte es größtenteils überlebt. Dann ging er die Treppe zu den Kinderzimmern hoch. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem ehemaligem Zimmer, wo er Eurus gefunden hatte und sie angefleht hatte, John zu retten. Er hatte verstanden, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. Allein, unverstanden, einsam und verloren, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, bis John kam. Wie aber wäre es gewesen, wenn sie Victor nicht umgebracht hätte, wenn sie vielleicht weiter befreundet geblieben wären. Wenn er vom fröhlichem Kind zu einem sozialen Erwachsenen geworden wäre? Wenn er nicht dreißig Jahre dieses Mantra gehabt hätte, dass Gefühle nicht von Vorteil wären. Wie wäre es mit John gewesen, wenn er hätte nicht springen müssen, denn immerhin hatte Eurus Moriarty erst auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, es brachte nichts.

John schob in der Ecke ein wenig Schutt beiseite und entdeckte etwas. Er ging in die Hocke, um es sich genauer anzusehen. „Sherlock“ rief er seinen Freund. Der Consulting Detective hockte sich neben ihm und betrachtete die gefundenen Dinge. „Mein Piratenhut, mein Schwert und meine Augenklappe.“ John strich ihm über den Rücken. Sie standen auf und verließen langsam das Zimmer. „Ich erinnere mich wieder, wie es war, hier zu leben. Lass uns aber raus hier, bevor hier alles zusammenfällt.“  
Sie verließen das Haus und spazierten Hand in Hand über das Gelände. „Ich bin hier tagelang herumgelaufen, habe Redbeard gerufen und gerufen. Am Anfang habe ich gedacht, er will nicht mehr mein Freund sein und kommt deshalb nicht mehr aber als die Trevors auch nach ihm suchten, war klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Dann kam Eurus mit diesem Lied und mit dem „ertrunkenen Redbeard“ und ich wusste, mein Freund ist verloren.“ John nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid, Sherlock.“

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an dem Brunnen an und blieben davor stehen. Sie beide waren ein bisschen blasser. Es lag immer noch das Seil dort, an dem Sherlock zu John hinuntergeklettert war. Er hatte ihn zwar nicht befreien können aber er hatte John gestützt, damit sein Kopf über Wasser blieb, bis die Rettung kam. John nahm Sherlocks Hand und legte sie direkt über seinem Herzen ab. „Fühle es, ich bin hier. Ich bin nicht da unten ertrunken, dort ist nur ein Freund von dir ertrunken und nicht zwei.“ Sherlock sah ihn an und nahm Johns Hand und legte sie über seinem Herzen ab. „Ich bin nicht auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Barts gestorben, ich bin zu dir zurück gekehrt.“ John nickte. Sherlock wusste also, wovon er manchmal noch träumte, was ihn noch immer verfolgte. Natürlich wusste er es, er war ja Sherlock Holmes! Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küssten sich voller Liebe und danach umarmten sie sich noch einmal fest. „Wollen wir wieder fahren?“ fragte Sherlock. „Hier ist nur düstere Vergangenheit und das was ich will, ist eine strahlende Zukunft mit dir und Rosie.“ John lächelte. „Ja, das möchte ich auch. All die schlechten Erinnerungen hinter uns lassen und versuchen so viele schöne wie möglich in der Zukunft zu machen. Solche, auf die wir gerne zurückblicken, wenn wir alt sind.“ Sie küssten sich nochmal und gingen dann zurück zum Auto.


	20. Chapter 20

„Lass uns unterwegs an einem Restaurant anhalten und was essen“ schlug John vor. „So wie ein Date?“ fragte der Jüngere. „Es wäre doch mal wieder nett. Ohne, dass wir mitten drin wegen einem Fall weg müssen und mal wieder Erwachsenengespräche ohne Kleinkindgebrabbel.“ Sherlock lächelte leicht. „Ja, da kenn ich etwas.“ Sie fuhren noch eine Weile weiter und dann bog er ab auf einen Parkplatz und hielt an. Sie stiegen aus und John sah sich das Restaurant von außen an. „Das ist ein feiner Laden, dafür bin ich nicht gekleidet, Sherlock!“ Der Detective winkte ab. „Du siehst gut aus, John. Dein Arsch ist in dieser Jeans zum anbeißen!“ Sie betraten das Restaurant und wurden sofort von dem Wirt begrüßt. „Sherlock, wie schön sie mal wieder zu sehen. Folgen sie mir, ich habe einen Tisch für sie.“ John sah seinen Freund nur fragend an. „Der Mann seiner Schwester hatte eine Affäre“ sagte Sherlock nur kurz und der Arzt nickte verstehend. Sie bekamen einen ruhigen Einzeltisch, wie es ihnen am liebsten war, weil sie ja häufig bei den Fällen über laufende Ermittlungen sprachen. Sie bestellten ihr Essen, wie sie es schon lange taten, etwas, was sie beide gerne aßen, damit der eine von dem anderen probieren konnte. Dazu bestellten sie ein Glas Rotwein. Der Kellner wollte schon die Kerze vom Tisch nehmen aber John hielt ihn auf. „Lassen sie stehen, es ist romantischer für unser Date.“ Beide Männer kicherten über den Insider. Dann wurde John ernst. „Weißt du, ich habe mir viele Ereignisse die über die Jahre waren nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. War der erste Abend bei Angelo ein Date?“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand dich auf jeden Fall interessant und wollte dich besser kennenlernen. Immerhin wollten wir uns eine Wohnung teilen.“ „Und nach dem ersten Fall? Das Essen beim Chinesen?“ „John, du hattest gerade einen Mann für mich erschossen, da war das mindeste wohl, dass ich dich zum Essen einlade. Das weiß sogar ich als Soziopath.“ Der ältere rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist kein Soziopath und bist nie einer gewesen. Du hast das immer nur behauptet, damit du dich nicht benehmen musst.“  
Der Kellner brachte ihnen schon das Glas Wein und ein paar Minuten später kam auch schon ihr Essen. „Ich habe gedacht, dass wir die Ruhe und Zweisamkeit nutzen, um über unsere Hochzeit zu reden. Wann, wie und wo zumindest.“  
„Also, da wir beide nicht sehr gläubig sind, würde ich sagen, dass wir das beim Standesamt machen. Wir könnten uns natürlich auch einen Standesbeamten da hinbestellen, wo wir heiraten wollen. Wie wäre es im Sommer bei meinen Eltern im Garten und Mycroft besorgt den Beamten?“ Sherlock sah John fragend an. Der Ältere dachte über den Vorschlag nach und stellte es sich bildlich vor. Es breitete sich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Sherlock.“ Auch Sherlock fing an zu lächeln. „Hast du irgendwelche bestimmten Wünsche, sonst würde ich meine Mutter um Blumen und Catering und den ganzen Nonsense bitten.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Sherlock, wenn du keine Feier möchtest, dann müssen wir es nicht machen. Wir beide können auch einfach zum Standesamt gehen und danach alle benachrichtigen. Du musst das nicht für mich tun. Nur du bist wichtig und das wir zusammen sind!“ Sherlock schwieg und schluckte. Dann lächelte er John an. „Das können wir doch nicht unseren Freunden antun, die so lange darauf gehofft haben.“ John nickte. „Wen nimmst du als Trauzeuge? Ich denke, ich werde Harry fragen, sie scheint trocken zu sein.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir steht niemand nahe. Keine Ahnung.“ „Frag doch Mycroft“ schlug der Arzt vor. Der Jüngere schnaubte nur.

Als sie wieder bei Sherlocks Eltern ankamen, war es schon später Nachmittag. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse und Rosie spielte im Garten. Seine Mutter kam auf ihn zu als sie ihn sah und wollte ihn umarmen aber er entzog sich ihr. „Es geht mir gut, Mummy.“ Sie sah ihn an aber sagte nichts. Sie ging zur Küche. „Ihr wollt sicher auch einen Tee. Wollt ihr auch etwas essen?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren bei Andre´“ Kurz darauf kam sie mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück auf die Terrasse, die die Männer dankend annahmen. Sie ging noch einmal ins Haus und kam mit einem Fotoalbum wieder. „Hier sind auch ein paar Fotos von Victor drin.“ Ihr Sohn nahm es entgegen und schlug es auf. Auf den ersten Seiten war Babyfotos von Sherlock. „Und ich habe immer gedacht, du bist in diesen maßgeschneiderten, feinen Anzügen geboren“ grinste John ihn an. Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John.“ Er blätterte weiter. Es war ein Kleinkind von etwa 2 Jahren zu sehen. Es hatte einen dunklen Mopp aus Locken und spielte mit Bausteinen. Dann kamen sie zu Fotos, wo Sherlock etwa 7 gewesen sein muss. Er hatte einem rotblondem Jungen den Arm über die Schulter gelegt und dieser bei ihm. Sie grinsten beide frech in die Kamera. An der Seite erkannte er einen moppeligen Mycroft als Teenager und weiter weg ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen und einem irgendwie leeren Blick, Eurus. Sherlock sah dieses Bild lange an. John fragte sich, was in dem Gehirn des Genies vorging.Er legte ihm eine Hand auf das Bein. „Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag“ sagte der jüngere in Gedanken. „Es war einer der letzten, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten.“ Er wollte das Album schon zuklappen, da nahm John es ihm aus der Hand. „Ich weiß fast nichts über dein Leben vor mir.“ Er blätterte weiter. Bilder von einem etwa 10jährigen Sherlock mit einer Geige. Bilder von Sherlock als Teenager mit dem arrogantem, gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck den John nur zu gut kannte. Und als letztes Bild Sherlock an der Uni in einem Labor. „Dann kamen Drogen und Entzüge und wieder clean sein und Fälle mit Lestrade. Und ein Ex-Soldat, der mit mir in die Baker Street zog und mich in der Spur hielt.“ Sherlock sah seine Mutter an. „John und ich haben beschlossen im Sommer hier zu heiraten. Wir würden dir gerne Catering, Blumen und den ganzen Schnickschnack überlassen. Wir haben dann genug zu tun mit Anzüge, Ringe und der Gästeliste.“ „Und den Schwüren“ ergänzte John. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. „Schwüren?“ John nickte. „Ich würde unser Ehegelübte gerne in eigene Worte fassen.“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Sentalimentät!“ John legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange. „Ja genau, denn ich werde die Liebe meines Lebens heiraten und dann möchte ich meine Gefühle schon selber ausdrücken.“ Sherlock blinzelte schnell und schluckte ein paar mal. „Liebe deines Lebens?“ John lächelte und fuhr Sherlock durch die Haare. „Ja, das bist du. Natürlich bist du das.“ Sie tauschten einen kleinen zärtlichen Kuss. „Aber John,“ stöhnte Sherlock dramatisch. „Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas.“ John schmunzelte. „Du hast an meiner Hochzeit mit Mary alle zu Tränen gerührt also denke ich, du bist gut darin. Du musst nur dein Herz für dich sprechen lassen.“ Sherlock lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Also schön, wenn es dir so wichtig ist“ brummte er nur. „Warum rufst du nicht Mycroft an, dass er sich den 15. Juli freihält?“ „Wollen wir ihn denn dabei haben?“ „Sherlock!“ „Ja,ja. War ja nur Spaß. Ich ruf ihn an.“ Damit stand er auf und ging ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer nahm er sein Handy, seufzte und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für seinen Bruder.


	21. Chapter 21

„Sherlock, wie ist der Urlaub bei Mummy und Daddy?“ hörte er seinen älteren Bruder fragen. „Entspannend. Und bei dir, was macht die Diät?“ „Alles bestens“ antwortete Mycroft ein wenig genervt. „Na, dann lass dir das Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf deinem Schreibtisch schmecken.“ Als Sherlock das leichte Schnauben seines Bruders hörte, wusste er, dass er Recht hatte und grinste. „Was kann ich für dich tun, kleiner Bruder?“ „Ich brauche am 15. Juli einen Standesbeamten hier und solltest du an dem Tag abkömmlich sein, könntest du den Trauzeugen machen.“ Mycroft schwieg einen Moment. Sherlock wollte ihn als seinen Trauzeugen? Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. „Dann hat John also der Hochzeit zugestimmt?“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Offensichtlich! Das ist wohl nichts, was ich ohne ihn tun kann.“ „Gut, dann werde ich mich darum kümmern und werde mir den Tag auf jeden Fall freihalten.“ „Danke“ antwortete der Detective und legte auf. Sherlock atmete tief durch. Der wichtigste Schritt zu ihrer Hochzeit war gemacht. Die Party selber war ihm egal, er wollte nur endlich die Formalitäten erledigt haben, dass John endlich sein Mann wurde und Rosie seine Tochter. Nichts sollte je wieder zwischen ihn und John kommen. Nicht noch einmal.

Er trat wieder hinaus in den Garten. „Mycroft wird sich darum kümmern.“ „Auch als Trauzeuge?“ Sherlock nickte. John seufzte „Dann muss ich wohl jetzt Harry anrufen. Wir haben ewig nicht gesprochen.Nur hin und wieder eine Nachricht. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihr von unserer Beziehung geschrieben.“ Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Gartens und rief seine Schwester an. „Hallo Harry“sagte er als sie sich meldete. „John!“ rief sie überrascht. Sherlock sah, wie John angespannt beim telefonieren auf und ab lief. Er wusste, dass der Arzt ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester hatte, wie auch er selbst ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder hatte.  
„Wie geht es dir?“ fragte der ehemalige Soldat. „Gut, John. Wirklich gut. Ich bin seit 50 Wochen trocken und mein Job macht mir auch noch Spaß. Clara und ich telefonieren oft und wollen nächste Woche essen gehen.“ „Das freut mich wirklich für dich“ erwiderte John. „Was ist mit euch? Wie geht es Rosie? Was ist mit deinen Problemen?“ „Uns geht es gut. Rosie wird mit jedem Tag größer und schlauer. Sie ist einfach perfekt. Mir geht es viel besser, seit ich wieder in der Baker Street bin. Sherlock ist eine große Hilfe mit Rosie und Mrs Hudson und Molly auch. Ich gehe hin und wieder noch zu Ella aber im Grunde läuft alles wunderbar und darum ruf ich an.“ John räusperte sich. „Sherlock hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe angenommen. Ich möchte dich als mein Trauzeuge.“ Am anderen Ende kam nur Schweigen. „Harriet, bist du noch da?“ Ein Räuspern kam zur Antwort. „Es ist dein Ernst“ erwiderte Harry leise. John runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, natürlich ist es mein Ernst. Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass wir ein Paar sind.“ „Ich dachte, du hättest so was wie einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch und wolltest einfach nur mit deiner Sexualität experimentieren.“ John schnaubte. „Mag sein, dass ich eine kleine Identitätskrise hatte, als ich mir meinen Gefühlen für Sherlock bewusst wurde aber es ist mir todernst, Er und Rosie sind mein Leben und ich liebe ihn und wir werden heiraten. Also möchtest du am 15. Juli mein Trauzeuge sein oder nicht?“ „Ja natürlich“ kam die Antwort etwas weicher von seiner Schwester. „Und John,“ fügte sie hinzu, „Ich freue mich für dich.“ „Danke“ erwiderte John. „Gib Rosie einen Kuss von mir“ verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Bruder.

John ging zurück zu der Familie Holmes, die nun auch bald seine Familie sein würde. Sherlock saß über einer Fallakte von Lestrade. Als er nach dem Abendessen Rosie zu Bett gebracht hatte und wieder runter kam, hatte sich Sherlock über den ganzen Küchentisch mit seiner Akte ausgebreitet. Der Arzt las die Berichte und sah sich die Fotos an. „Schon eine Idee?" fragte er seinen Freund. „Drei bis jetzt" antwortete der Detective. John überließ den Fall Sherlock. Bei den alten Fällen wurde seine Hilfe nicht benötigt und es war ja auch dazu da, ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Also holte er sich sein Buch und fing an zu lesen.


	22. Chapter 22

Eine ganze Weile später kam Sherlock zu ihm, legte sich neben John auf das Sofa und seinen Kopf in John´s Schoß. Dieser packte sein Buch beiseite und fuhr seinem Freund durch die dunklen Locken. „Na hast du Justizia für heute genug unterstützt?“ „Ja, zwei Fälle pro Tag reichen, sonst verwöhnen wir Lestrade noch.“ „Ich bin echt erstaunt, wie gut du dich schlägst.Kein London, keine Arbeit. Nur Landleben und Familie“ gestand John. „Es ist ein Experiment“ erklärte Sherlock. Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn. „Familienleben für die Wissenschaft?“ „Genau John,“ erwiderte der Jüngere. „Ich sammle Daten, wie es sein wird, wenn wir nach Sussex ziehen, ich Bienen züchte und du Romane schreibst.“ Der Ältere sah ihn amüsiert aber verwirrt an. „Sussex? Bienen? Romane?“  
„Ja John“ schnaubte er genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn wir nicht mehr Verbrecher durch London jagen können, lassen wir uns in Sussex nieder, weil ich da ein Cottage besitze. Ich träume schon lange davon Bienen zu besitzen und sie zu erforschen. Sie sind faszinierende Wesen. Ich sehe, wie wichtig dir der Blog ist und wie viel Spaß du am Schreiben hast also könntest du ja richtige Kriminalromane aus unseren Fällen machen.“ „Du hasst meinen Blog!“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat ein deutlichen Mangel an Fakten und du hast das alles romantisiert aber so bist du nun mal.“ John war immer noch erstaunt. „Du hast wirklich schon unseren Ruhestand geplant.“ Wieder zuckte Sherlock nur mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich schon nachdem du die ersten Monate in der Bakerstreet gewohnt hast und ich gemerkt habe, wie gut wir zusammen passen und wie sehr wir einander ergänzen.“

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Sherlock lange und als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß John am Laptop. Als dieser ihn bemerkte, klappte er den Laptop zu. „Guten Morgen, Dornröschen.“ Sie begrüßten sich mit einem kleinen Kuss. Rosie kam angelaufen. „Papa, Daddy und Rosie machen einen Ausflug!“ rief sie aufgeregt und umarmte Sherlocks Beine.Der Lockenkopf nahm sie auf den Arm und und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wo fahren wir denn hin?“ Beide sahen John an. Dieser lächelte. „Das werdet ihr sehen. Mach dich fertig.“ Er setzte Rosie ab, frühstückte und ging duschen. Zwanzig Minuten später kam er die Treppe hinunter, frisiert und in einem seiner vielen maßgeschneiderten Anzüge. John nahm Rosie und die Tasche für sie und sie gingen zum Auto. „Wo fahren wir denn jetzt hin?“ fragte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Kann der große Sherlock Holmes das nicht deduzieren?“ lächelte John als er das Auto startete.

Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt kamen sie an. Sherlock stieg aus und sah sich um. „John!“ rief er aufgeregt. „Das ist eine Bienenfarm!“ Der ehemalige Soldat lachte. „Ja, das sehe ich.“ John holte Rosie aus dem Auto und nahm sie an die Hand. Ein grauhaariger Mann kam auf sie zu. „Hallo, Sie müssen Mister Watson sein.“ Er schüttelte Johns Hand. „Ja genau und das ist Sherlock Holmes. Mein Partner möchte gerne mehr über Bienen und ihre Haltung wissen.“ John konnte verschiedene Gefühlsregungen in Sherlocks Gesicht erkennen. Staunen, Verwunderung,Freude und Aufregung. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit, junger Mann.“ Der jüngere sah zu seinem Verlobten. „Geh nur, ich sehe mich hier mit Rosie um. Ich lasse euch in Ruhe fachsimpeln.“ Sherlock umarmte John überschwänglich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke John! Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch“ erwiderte John. „Hab viel Spaß.“ Sherlock ließ ihn los und folgte dem älteren Mann. John sah den beiden einen Augenblick nach. Sherlock war aufgeregt, wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. Es war direkt...niedlich. Wenn der Detective das jetzt hören würde...John kicherte. Dann ging er mit Rosie alles ein wenig erkunden. Er kaufte zwei Gläser Honig, schwarze Socken mit Bienen drauf für Sherlock und für Rosie ein Bienenkuscheltier. Von Sherlock hatte sie zum Einzug ein Bienenmobile bekommen. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam Sherlock mit leuchtenden Augen,geröteten Wangen und einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm wieder.


	23. Chapter 23

Am nächsten Tag rief die Klinik an, dass sie John dringend brauchten also packten die Männer ihre Koffer und Mycroft schickte ihnen einen Wagen, der sie zurück nach London brachte. Viel zu schnell hatte der Alltag sie wieder. Sherlock verbrachte seine Zeit mit Experimenten oder bei Molly im Labor. John musste viele Schichten in der Klinik übernehmen. An einem sonnigen Tag beschloss Sherlock, Rosie früher abzuholen und noch ein bisschen in den Park zu gehen. Er schrieb John eine Nachricht, damit er nach der Arbeit gleich nach Hause kam. Als er mit Rosie eine Weile spazieren gegangen und auch auf dem Spielplatz gewesen war, nahm er sie auf den Arm. „So Watson, jetzt müssen wir noch ein wenig einkaufen.“ Das kleine Mädchen war wenig begeistert. „Es nützt nichts, Daddy ist auch bald zu Hause.“

Im Supermarkt wollte Rosie nicht in den Wagen und so nahm Sherlock einen Korb und sie lief neben ihm. Alles lief entspannt bis sie an die Kasse kamen und Rosie dahinter ein elektronisches Pferd entdeckte. Er gab ihr eine Münze und sie kletterte hinauf und steckte die Münze in den Schlitz. Daraus schloss Sherlock,dass sie das schon mit John getan hatte. Nun war er endlich dran mit Waren einpacken und bezahlen. Als er damit fertig war, drehte er sich um und Rosie...war weg! Er lies seinen Blick umher gleiten und rief sie. Sofort lief er zum offenen Ausgang und rief sie. Niemand antwortete und sie war nirgends zu sehen. Er rannte rufend durch den Laden. Nichts! „Hat jemand ein kleines, blondes Mädchen gesehen? Sie hat eine rote Jacke mit einem Hasen auf dem Rücken!“ Sherlock verfiel in absolute Panik. Seine kleine Rosie war weg! Was sollte er John sagen? Er musste sie finden! Als erstes rief er Lestrade an. „Ach Sherlock! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich melde mich,wenn...“ „Greg!“ unterbrach der Lockenkopf den DI. „Rosie ist weg, Du musst sofort kommen!“ „Ich bin auf dem Weg.“ Sherlock nannte ihm seinen Standort und legte auf. Danach rief er seinen Bruder an. „Kleiner Bru...“ „Rosie ist weg, Mycroft!“ unterbrach er ihn. „Wo?“ fragte dieser. Sherlock gab wieder seinen Standort durch und legte auf. Er wusste, sein Bruder würde nun alle Kameras in London überprüfen und ihm dann Bescheid geben. Der CD sah sich nochmal vor dem Laden um, deduzierte die Leute, befragte einige, die etwas gesehen haben könnten. Er rannte auch drinnen noch einmal alles ab und suchte nach Hinweisen.

Als er wieder vor den Laden trat, sprangen Lestrade und Donovan aus einem Streifenwagen. „Was ist passiert?“ Der Jüngere berichtete ihm alles. An die Wand gelehnt und mit hängenden Schultern stand er da. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich bin ein grauenhafter Vater, ich sollte sie nicht adoptieren!“ Mitfühlend legte Greg ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. „Das ist nicht wahr, Sherlock! Du bist ein guter Vater. Solche Dinge passieren. Wir finden sie.“ Sherlock schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Ich muss nach Hause und es John sagen.“ Er versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken aber es gelang ihm nicht. Lestrade legte einen Arm um Sherlocks Schultern. „Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause und wir reden mit John.“ Der Jüngere nickte nur und folgte Greg und Donovan zum Auto. Donovan hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen.  
Als sie in der Bakerstreet hielten, seufzte Sherlock und stieg aus. Er schloss die Tür auf und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch. Greg war hinter ihm, Donovan blieb im Wagen und hörte den Funk ab. Als sie die Wohnung betraten, stand John mitten im Wohnzimmer. „Hey Sherlock, wenn du dich noch mit Greg triffst, ist kein Wunder, dass das so lange mit dem einkaufen dauert.“ Sherlock war weiß wie eine Wand. Seine Hände zitterten als der die Einkaufstasche abstellte. John runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Lestrade. Auch dieser sah ernst und besorgt aus. Erst dann sah er sich um. „Wo ist Rosie?“

Mit Tränen in den Augen und mit zittriger Stimme versuchte Sherlock sich zu erklären. „John, da war dieses Pferd... und ich hatte sie im Auge...dann habe ich bezahlt... und als ich mich umdrehte...“ Sherlock schluckte. „Sie war einfach weg“ flüsterte er. Johns Augen wurden groß, er wurde weiß und ihm knickten die Beine ein. „Rosie!“sagte er nur. Sherlock stürzte zu seinem Freund und fing ihn auf und setzte ihn in den Sessel. Er hielt ihn weiter fest. „Es tut mir leid, John! Ich werde sie finden. Es wird ihr nichts passieren. Ich bringe sie dir zurück, ich verspreche es!“ Sherlock konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Worauf wartest du dann noch?“ fuhr John ihn an. „Du bist der geniale Detektiv hier! Sieh zu, dass du mein kleines Mädchen findest!“ Sherlock sah ihn verletzt an, nickte nur und lief dann im Eilschritt los, bevor Lestrade noch was sagen konnte.

Der DI sah zu John, der starr auf dem Sessel saß und geradeaus vor sich hinstarrte. „John, ich weiß, es ist ein Schock und du hast Angst aber musste das sein? Es war nicht Sherlocks Schuld.“ John sprang vom Sessel hoch und ging bedrohlich auf Greg zu. „Nie ist irgendwas Sherlocks Schuld! Dass ich zwei Jahre Höllenqualen gelitten habe, war nicht seine Schuld! Dass ich ihn fast wieder verloren hätte, nachdem er Magnussen erschossen hat, war nicht seine Schuld! Marys Tod war nicht seine Schuld! Und jetzt hat er mein kleines Mädchen verloren und das ist auch nicht seine Schuld!“schrie er. John stand Nase an Nase mit Lestrade und der Inspektor sah Zorn und Wut, die sich plötzlich wandelte und John schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte bitterlich. Der Ältere wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sherlock würde alles für dich und Rosie tun. Er wird sie finden!“ Scotland Yard hat eine Suchmeldung rausgegeben und Mycroft ist auch schon dran. Hab Vertrauen.“ John nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Das Handy des Inspektors klingelte. „Es ist Sherlock.“ Er nahm ab und hörte zu, was der CD ihm erzählte. „Ich bin unterwegs“ antwortete er knapp und wollte schon losstürzen. „Warte, ich komme mit.“ Greg sah zu John. „Das ist keine gute Idee.“ „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich hier Däumchen drehe, während meine Tochter da draußen ist und Sherlock vielleicht irgend etwas dummes plant, ohne Rückendeckung!“ Greg nickte zustimmend. „Warte kurz, ich muss etwas holen.“ Er flitzte in das Schlafzimmer, das er jetzt schon eine Weile mit Sherlock teilte. Er holte eine verschlossene Kiste aus dem Kleiderschrank, öffnete sie und nahm seine Waffe. Er überprüfte ob sie geladen war, steckte sie hinten in seinen Hosenbund, zog sein Pullover drüber und ging wieder zu Greg. „Wir können los“ sagte er als er seine schwarze Jacke griff und rannte die Treppen runter. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt Greg in einer Seitengasse, in der Sherlock wartete. Wer Sherlock nicht kannte, dachte, alles wäre in Ordnung aber John sah, wie schlecht es Sherlock ging und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn so angefahren hatte. Er wusste, es hätte ihm auch passieren können. „Lasst mich kurz allein mit ihm reden“ sagte er und stieg aus. Er ging zu seinem Verlobten und als er vor ihm stand, nahm er Sherlocks Hände in seine, sie waren eiskalt.Er sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte wie viele Gefühle in ihm tobten. „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“ „John, ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte! Es ist meine Schuld. Egal was ich tue, ich versage immer wieder und kann euch Watsons nicht beschützen! Ich kann meinen Schwur nicht halten!“  
John nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du versagst nicht. Du hast mich beschützt und musstest so vieles dafür ertragen. Wir sind da zusammen drin. Wieder einmal müssen wir Soldaten sein und unsere Mission ist, Rosie gesund nach Hause zu holen.“ Sherlock schluckte. „Ich habe solche Angst und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Es ist alles weißes Rauschen in meinem Kopf.“ John legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange. „Ich weiß, ich habe auch Angst aber wir sind Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson und wir tun alles um unsere Familie zu beschützen.“ Sherlock nickte. John nickte auch und dann gingen sie zum Auto und stiegen ein. Im Auto berichtete Sherlock was er herausgefunden hatte.

„Mycroft hat die Kameras gecheckt und gesehen, dass ein etwa 18jähriger Junge mit Rosie geredet hat und sie zum Auto gelockt hat. Er konnte das Auto bis in diese Gegend verfolgen. Er konnte den Jungen noch nicht identifizieren aber er ist dran. Ich treffe mich gleich mit Wiggins, der für mich die Obdachlosen ins Spiel bringt. Ich muss los aber ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden.“ Damit sprang er aus dem Wagen. John rief ihm hinterher und lief ihm nach aber er war zu schnell. Gefrustet und besorgt trat der ehemalige Soldat gegen eine Mülltonne, die scheppernd umfiel. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, Sherlock“ murmelte er.


	24. Chapter 24

„Warum hat er dich denn nicht mitgenommen?“ fragte Greg. „Weil Sherlock ein Dickkopf und ein Idiot ist!“ schimpfte John. Er griff in seine Jacke nach dem Handy, weil ihm die Ortungsapp wieder eingefallen war. „VERDAMMT!!“ schrie er, das selbst der DI zusammenzuckte. „Sherlock hat sein Handy aus. Wie sollen wir ihn finden?“ John tippte die Nummer des älteren Holmes ein. „Mycroft, du musst Sherlock finden, Er ist allein los um Rosie zu suchen.“ „Wo mein Bruder ist, kann ich dir gerade nicht sagen aber wir haben endlich das Haus gefunden, wohin Rosie gebracht wurde. Meine Leute sind auf dem Weg.“ „Wo?“ fragte der ehemalige Soldat kurz. „Arlington Road 247.“ John bedankte sich kurz und schon war er mit Greg auf dem Weg dorthin. Sie hielten einige Häuser vorher an und schlichen sich dann an. Im Schatten eines Baumes entdeckte er Sherlock. Er lief vorsichtig zu ihm hin. „Du Idiot! Wie kannst du dich einfach ohne Rückendeckung in Gefahr begeben?“ „Ich muss Rosie da raus holen und sie nach Hause bringen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dir was passiert. Sie braucht ihren Vater.“ „Sie braucht ihre beiden Väter und wir holen sie jetzt da raus. Geh voraus und ich folge dir. Wie es immer war und immer sein wird.“ Sie schlichen zur Tür, Sherlock holte sein Dietrich-Set heraus und öffnete das Schloss. John griff nach seiner Waffe und folgte ihm ins Haus. Greg ging um das Haus herum zur Hintertür.  
„Lass mich vorgehen, ich hab die Waffe“ flüsterte John. Also gingen sie langsam weiter und spähten in jeden Raum. Als sie an einer geschlossenen Tür halt machten und sie versuchten zu öffnen, war sie verschlossen. Sie lauschten an der Tür und hörten jemanden leise schluchzen. „Rosie“ rief John leise. „Daddy?“ kam es unter Tränen hinter der Tür. „Ja, Daddy und Papa sind hier und Onkel Greg auch. Wir holen dich da raus. Du musst leise sein und etwas warten, ok?“ „Ja Daddy“ antwortete das kleine Mädchen. Plötzlich stand ihnen der Junge gegenüber, den sie schon auf der Überwachungskamera gesehen hatten und er hielt eine Waffe in der Hand. „Runter mit der Waffe! Hier geht niemand irgendwo hin.“ Beide Männer blieben ruhig stehen aber John hielt weiter seine Waffe fest. „Was willst du von uns, wer bist du und warum hast du unsere Tochter entführt?“ fragte der ehemalige Soldat. „Er hat meinen Vater getötet und darum nehme ich ihm die Tochter“ antwortete der Junge und zeigte mit der Waffe auf Sherlock. John runzelte die Stirn. „Magnussen war dein Vater?“ „Moriarty“ antwortete Sherlock stattdessen. John bekam große Augen. „Moriarty hat einen Sohn?“ „Ja, James Moriarty war mein Vater und du hast ihn erschossen!“ „Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen, das hat er selbst getan“ antwortete der detective ruhig. „Du lügst!“ schrie der Jugendliche. „Warum hätte er das tun sollen?“ „Weil er irre war und ausserdem ein Serienkiller.“ „Seine Geschäfte waren mir egal. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und jetzt habe ich niemanden mehr.“ „Ok, wie ist dein Name?“ „Tobias“ „Gut Tobias, lass uns die Waffen weglegen und wir reden. Niemand muss hier verletzt werden. Ich war im Krieg als Soldat. Ich weiß, wie ich die Waffe benutzen muss aber ich möchte das nicht.“ „Du lässt die Waffe fallen oder ich erschieße ihn sofort!“ rief Tobias und entsicherte seine Waffe. John legte vorsichtig die Waffe auf den Boden. Tobias war auf John konzentriert und bemerkte nicht, wie Sherlock sich dichter schlich und dann mit seinen langen Beinen zu einem kräftigen Tritt ausholte und Tobias die Waffe aus der Hand trat. John, ganz der Soldat, stürzte sich gleich auf den Jungen und drückte ihn bäuchlings zu Boden. In dem Moment kam Lestrade durch die Hintertür gestürzt. „Scotland Yard....“ „Wie immer zu spät, Gavin aber wir brauchen ihre Handschellen“ Greg steckte die Waffe weg und legte Tobias die Handschellen an. „Gib mir den Schlüssel! Sei froh, dass Rosie oder John nichts passiert ist, sonst wärst du hier nicht rausgekommen.“ Sherlock griff in die Hosentasche des Jungen und zog den Schlüssel raus. „Hier John, lass uns Rosie nach Hause bringen.“  
John schloss die Tür auf und die beiden Männer fanden eine völlig verweinte Rosie vor, die sie sogleich in die Arme schlossen und mit Küssen übersähten. Das Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um ihre Väter und schluchzte. „Du warst so mutig, Watson! Nach so einem großen Abenteuer verlangt es nach einem Becher heissem Kakao und einem Stück Kuchen, meintst du nicht auch?“ Rosie nickte und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Dann auf in die Baker Street.“

Als die drei aus dem Taxi stiegen, gingen John und Rosie den Kuchen bei Speedys kaufen und Sherlock kochte Kakao. Sie zogen dann alle ihre Schlafsachen an, kuschelten sich aufs Sofa und ließen sich von einem Disneyfim berieseln. Als Kakao und Kuchen verspeist waren, schlief Rosie bald zwischen den beiden Männern ein. Sie ließen sie noch eine ganze Weile liegen, bis John sie nach oben brachte.  
Als John ein paar Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Sherlock am Fenster und starrte nichtssehend auf die Baker Street. Zu tief war er in Gedanken versunken. Er stellte sich schweigend neben seinen Freund.  
„Ich kann das nicht tun“ sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile ohne ihn anzusehen. Fragend sah der Ältere ihn an. „Was kannst du nicht tun?“ „Rosie adoptieren und dich heiraten. Es ist zu gefährlich für euch!“ Der Arzt legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sherlock, es ist vorbei.“ Sherlock ging mit langen Schritten im Wohnzimmer hin und her. „Es wird nie vorbei sein. Ich bin eine Gefahr für euch und ich muss mich von euch fernhalten. Ich kann euch nicht beschützen. Ihr seid mein Schwachpnkt.“ John stellte sich ihm in den Weg und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du hast recht, wir leben ein gefährliches Leben und wir können es nicht mehr verhindern. Ja, wir sind dein Schwachpunkt und ihr seid meiner und daran kann keine Entfernung auf der ganzen Welt etwas ändern. Aber ich weiß auch, wir sind nirgendwo sicherer als bei Sherlock Holmes, der ganz alleine Moriartys Netzwerk zerstört hat. Ich liebe dich und ich werde nie wieder ein Leben ohne dich führen. Selbst wenn du untertauchen würdest, wären wir das Druckmittel, um dich hervorzulocken. Du steckst fest mit uns. Wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt!“ Er umarmte seinen Geliebten. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Es war ein langer Tag.“ „Geh nur“, erwiderte Sherlock und löste sich von seinem Freund. Er ging zum Fenster und starrte wieder auf die Straße. John beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile und ging dann seufzend Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er Sherlock aus den dunklen Gedanken holen sollte und hoffte nur, er würde nichts dummes tun, um ihn und Rosie zu schützen.


	25. Chapter 25

Er hörte Sherlock noch eine Weile hin und her laufen und Selbstgespräche führen, dann hörte er leise Geigenklänge und schlief dabei ein. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sherlock das Haus verließ. Er wurde ein paar Stunden später wach als er Geräusche auf der Treppe hörte. Er griff nach seiner Waffe im Nachtschrank und schlich zur Tür. Er öffnete die Tür leise und lauschte. Er konnte hören, dass zwei Männer leise sprachen. Was wollten sie und wo verdammt war Sherlock? Er öffnete die Tür weiter und ging zum Treppenabsatz um etwas zu sehen. „Wer ist da? Hände hoch, ich hab eine Waffe!“ rief John. Er hörte ein leises Fluchen und ging ein paar Stufen hinunter. Dann sah er es. Greg hatte einen Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte um ihn zu stützen. „Greg? Sherlock?“ fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Hey John“ kam es von den beiden Männern und sie grinsten ihn an, wie zwei Jungen, die bei etwas erwischt worden waren. Jetzt sah er, dass sie betrunken waren. „Könntest du mir mal helfen? Dein Lover ist schwerer als er aussieht.“ Der Arzt lief die letzten Stufen zu seinen Freunden und stützte Sherlock von der anderen Seite. So kämpften sie sich zur Wohnung hoch. „Wohin?“ fragte der Polizist. „Gleich ins Schlafzimmer“ antwortete John. Sie schleppten ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legten ihn sanft auf das Bett. „Ich bin gar nicht müde“ nuschelte Sherlock und wollte wieder aufstehen. „Du bleibst schön liegen. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir“ sagte John. „Versprochen?“ nuschelte Sherlock schläfrig ins Kissen. „Versprochen“ antwortete der ältere und strich ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Er ging zu Greg, der noch im Wohnzimmer stand. „Was ist passiert, Greg?“ Der Detective Inspector seufzte. „Ich war noch im Yard um den lästigen Papierkram aufzuholen und plötzlich stand er in meinem Büro und fragte nach einem Fall. Ich hatte keinen für ihn aber er sah nicht gut aus. Die Entführung von Rosie hat ihm mehr zugesetzt als er zugeben wollte und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab ihn überredet, mit mir in den Pub zu gehen und sich ablenken zu lassen. Erst meinte er langweilig und nervig aber ich erklärte ihm, dass ich heute dringend Gesellschaft brauchte. Daraufhin hat er zugestimmt. Wir hatten ein paar Bier aber er ist nun mal ein absolutes Leichtgewicht.“ Greg lachte. John klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Danke Kumpel, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast. Du bist ihm ein guter Freund, auch wenn er manchmal ein Arsch ist.“ „Kein Problem, John. In der Verfassung kann er wenigstens kein Blödsinn machen.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und als der DI weg war, holte John eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Tabletten und positionierte beides auf Sherlocks Nachtisch. Er zog seinem Freund die Schuhe aus und wollte ihm die Hose ausziehen, da schlug ihm Sherlock die Hände weg. „Finger weg, ich bin vergeben. Nur mein John darf das.“ John gluckste. „Sherlock, ich bin es, John.“ Der dunkelhaarige hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „John?“ „Ja, ich will dir nur aus den Sachen helfen, damit du schlafen kannst.“ Der größere ließ seinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen sinken und als John an seiner Hose zog, hob er das Becken. Danach befreite er ihn noch von seinem Hemd und schob den langen Körper in die richtige Richtung. Danach kroch er hinter Sherlock und deckte sie beide zu. Er löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich an den Rücken seines Zukünftigen.

„John?“ kam es schläfrig von dem Detective. „Mmhh?“ „Ich liebe dich“ Der ältere drückte sich noch enger an seinen Partner. „Ich liebe dich auch“ flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich würde in die Hölle und zurück gehen, um Rosie und dich zu beschützen.“ John nahm Sherlocks Hand und hielt sie. „Ich weiß, mein Herzblatt, ich weiß.“

Als John am nächsten Morgen mit Rosie beim Frühstück saß, schlich ein völlig verkaterter Sherlock in die Küche und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er stöhnte auf als es an der Tür klopfte und Mycroft eintrat. „Guten Morgen, mein lieber Bruder. Du siehst fürchterlich aus.“ Sherlock schnaufte nur. „Was willst du? Verschwinde!“ „Reizend“ antwortete sein Bruder nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Eigentlich wollte ich aber zu John.“ „Guten Morgen, Mycroft. Tee?“ fragte der Arzt. „Nein danke. Ich wollte dir nur schnell die Papiere bringen, um die du mich gebeten hast.“ „Ich gehe duschen und hoffe, du bist weg,wenn ich fertig bin“ grummelte Sherlock auf den Weg ins Bad. „Beachte deinen Bruder gar nicht, er hat einen Kater und führt sich wie ein Bastard auf!“ rief John ihm nach. Der schlechtgelaunte Detective lies nur die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fallen. John rollte mit den Augen. „Vielen Dank, Mycroft.“ Dieser nickte nur kurz und verließ die Wohnung.  
Nach einer Weile kam Sherlock mit gestyltem Haar und seinem üblichen maßgeschneiderten Hemd und Hose aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er sah sich nach seinem Bruder um. „Er ist weg“ bemerkte der Arzt. „Gut“ brummte der Detective. Er kippte sich einen Kaffee in den Becher, der für ihn bereitstand. „Was wollte er denn?“ „Er hat Rosies Adoptionspapiere gebracht. Sobald du unterschrieben hast, kann Anthea es wieder abholen, ich habe es schon getan.“ Sherlock trank schweigend seinen Kaffee. „Sie liegen auf deinem Schreibtisch“ fügte John hinzu. Sie hatten einen recht ereignislosen Tag und wenn Rosie nicht Johns Aufmerksamkeit forderte, saß er an seinem Laptop. John beobachtete Sherlock hin und wieder, wie er zu seinem Schreibtisch sah und ein paar Schritte darauf zu ging, dann aber doch die Richtung wechselte zu seiner Geige, seinem Mikroskop oder seinem Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Sessel lag. Der ältere sagte keinen Ton und fragte sich, was in seinem Freund vorging. Er hatte gedacht, sie hätten das Thema geklärt. Irgendwann am Nachmittag saß Sherlock mit seinem Laptop an seinem Schreibtisch. Es dauerte noch eine Weile und John gab vor, nicht zu bemerken, wie Sherlock immer wieder auf die Papiere sah. Dann endlich nahm Sherlock einen Stift und unterschrieb die Papiere und wendete sich wieder einem Laptop zu. John stand auf, ging zu ihm rüber, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Locken. „Danke Sherlock, es bedeutet mir sehr viel und es lässt mich nachts ruhiger schlafen, sie bei dir zu wissen, wenn mir mal etwas passiert.“ „Unsinn John! Was soll dir passieren? Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Rosies gesetzlicher Vater zu sein.“


	26. Chapter 26

Am nächsten Morgen brachten sie Rosie zur Tagesmutter und hatten danach einen Termin mit dem Schneider. Als dieser mit einem Maßband kam und die beiden Männer ausmessen wollte, ratterte Sherlock erst seine und dann Johns Maße runter. „Du kennst meine Maße?“ fragte der Arzt erstaunt. Der Detective hob nur eine Augenbraue und lächelte selbstgefällig. „Ich kannte Irenes Maße auf einen Blick und deinen Körper kenne ich besser, wie meinen eigenen.“ John nickte nur und versuchte vor dem Schneider nicht rot zu werden. Sie entschieden sich für Farben und Stoffe und in ein paar Tagen würden die Anzüge fertig sein und sie müssten zur Anprobe kommen.

Nun gingen sie noch zu einem Juwelier um die Ringe auszusuchen.Sie entschieden sich schnell, dass sie einen einfachen Goldring nur mit Daten und Initialen wollten.

Ein paar Tage später wollte John anfangen, Sherlocks letzten Fall zu posten. Er setzte sich mit seinem Laptop an den Tisch und musste feststellen, dass der Akku komplett leer war. Er seufzte. Auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte er Sherlocks, geöffnet und nicht gesperrt. Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich den Laptop. Schließlich benutzte sein Freund seinen auch ungefragt seit sie sich kannten. Auf dem Bildschirm, war ein Online- Büchershop,wo Sherlock verschiedene Bücher gespeichert hatte. John lächelte als er die Titel las.

„Wie man Hochzeitsschwüre schreibt“, „Wie man eine gute Ehe führt“, „Wie man ein guter Vater ist“

Als er den letzten Titel las, war er zuerst ein bisschen erschrocken aber dann lachte er. „ Das Kamasutra für Homosexuelle“

„Das muss ich mir doch ein bißchen genauer ansehen, vielleicht lerne ich noch etwas“, murmelte John. Er klickte die Leseprobe an und konnte so ein paar Seiten des Buches sehen. Die Bilder und die Beschreibungen waren sehr deutlich und er stellte sich vor, wie er es mit Sherlock ausprobieren würde. Er merkte, wie er bei dem Gedanken eine Erektion bekam. Er drückte sie leicht durch seine Hose und hoffte, sie würde wieder verschwinden. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sherlock stürmte in die Wohnung. Mit einem Blick auf John blieb er stehen.  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe nachher keine Viren, wenn du auf meinem Laptop Pornos siehst.“ „Ich sehe keine Pornos!“ protestierte der Arzt. „Du bist an meinem Laptop, weil du vergessen hast, deinen aufzuladen und du bist eindeutig erregt.“ „Ja, dein Laptop stand offen und da du meinen auch seit Jahren benutzt, dachte ich, es würde dich nicht stören, wenn ich mal deinen benutze. Es war aber noch die Seite, die du zuletzt besucht hast offen und ich habe es mir angesehen.“ Nun trat Sherlock hinter John, um zu sehen, von welcher Seite er sprach. „Wenn dich allein das antörnt, dann ist es ja gut, dass ich das Buch bestellt habe.“ John hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du?“ Sherlock nickte. „Ich wusste, du bist ein Genie“, lächelte der Ältere. Der CD rollte nur mit den Augen aber lies sich von seinem Freund in einen zärtlichen Kuss ziehen. Als sie sich trennten, widmete sich John seinem Blog und Sherlock seinem Mikroskop.

Als John am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit kam, hörte er Musik und Rosies fröhliches kichern. Er fragte sich, was in der Wohnung vorging. Er öffnete die Tür und was er sah, lies ihn schmelzen. Sherlock brachte Rosie das Tanzen bei. Man würde denken, das kleine Mädchen wäre noch viel zu jung, da es ja erst ein paar Monate her war, dass sie selber laufen konnte aber sie gab sich so viel Mühe und hatte so viel Spaß, dass John nur staunen konnte. Nun sah Sherlock seinen Partner in der Tür stehen. „John, du bist zuhause!“ Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche ab und schloss die Tür. „Du bringst Rosie das tanzen bei?“ „Ja Mrs. Hudson hat ihr heute das Kleid für die Hochzeit gekauft und da habe ich ihr ein paar Schritte gezeigt. Sie ist ein Naturtalent, dass sie nicht von ihrem Vater hat“ neckte Sherlock seinen Freund. „Und ich muss nicht mal die Vorhänge schließen.“ John nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und Sherlock auch einen. „In Zukunft tanze ich mit dir bis die Socken qualmen und jeder kann es sehen.“ „Die Leute werden dann ganz bestimmt reden“ grinste Sherlock. „Das tun sie doch immer“ grinste John zurück.


	27. Chapter 27

Dass sein Leben aber nicht immer nur Sonnenschein war, sollte John ein paar Tage später merken. Es war spät und er kam zurück vom „frische Luft schnappen“. Früher an diesem Abend war er nach einem langem, harten Tag in der Klinik nach Hause gekommen und hatte die Wohnung in einem absoluten Chaos vorgefunden und als er sich bei Sherlock beschwerte, hatte der sich auch noch unmöglich benommen. Das hatte sich in einem absoluten Schrei-Wettkampf hochgeschaukelt aber als John mit an den Seiten geballten Fäusten und blähenden Nasenflügeln vor Sherlock stand, war dem Jüngeren der Trotz aus dem Gesicht gewichen und der Arzt konnte sehen, wie er schluckte. Sie starrten sich einen Moment an, dann entkrampfte John seine Hände und stieß die Luft aus seinem Körper. Er drehte sich abrupt um, schnappte seine Jacke und war aus der Tür. Er war eine Weile gelaufen und war dann wieder umgedreht. Jetzt war er müde und es tat ihm leid. Er ging in die Küche, um noch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Die Küche war blitzblank und nichts erinnerte mehr an das Labor, dass hier vorhin noch aufgebaut gewesen war. Er warf einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, ob sein Freund dort noch war aber auch dort war alles aufgeräumt, sämtliche Zeitungen, Notizen und Akten waren weggeräumt. Er ging ins Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen und öffnete dann leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Sherlock lag mit Handy im Bett und beobachtete schweigend, wie John um das Bett herum ging und unter die Decke schlüpfte, tat aber so als wenn er ihn nicht bemerkte und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Handy.

John starrte auf die Bettdecke und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen.“ Sherlock legte das Handy auf den Nachtisch. „Es ist schon okay, John. Du hattest einen langen Tag.“ Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Wir haben beide an die Leichenhalle gedacht und du wärest am liebsten vor mir zurückgewichen. Ich habe es gesagt und ich meine es. Nie wieder werde ich die Hand gegen dich erheben, Sherlock.“ „John... ich war damals high und depressiv und körperlich nicht in der Verfassung aber heute würde ich mich wehren. Das werde ich aber nie müssen, weil du es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen wirst.“ Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. „So, jetzt genug geredet. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist Mrs. Hudson nicht im Hause und Rosie ist auch bei Molly. Wir haben das Haus für uns und können so laut sein, wie wir wollen. Das Buch ist auch angekommen.“ Ein hungriger Ausdruck lag jetzt in Sherlocks Augen. „Ist das so?“ fragte John lächelnd und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sherlock nickte lächelnd. „Hmm“, brummte der ältere und zog seinen Freund in seine Arme. „Es gibt so ein oder zwei Sachen, da brauche ich kein Buch für.“ Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und sie machten nur Pause um zu Atem zu kommen. Sie hatten schon eine Weile keinen Sex mehr gehabt und so brauchte es nicht viel, sie beide vollständig zu erregen, dass sie dem anderen fast die Kleidung vom Leib rissen. Sie küssten und streichelten sich und als sie endlich nackt waren, pressten sie sich endlich Haut an Haut. Sherlock drehte John auf den Rücken, stützte sich über ihn und rieb seine Erektion gegen Johns. Beide Männer stöhnten auf. Der Jüngere spielte mit seiner Zunge an Johns Ohrmuschel, knabberte am Ohrläppchen und lies seine Zunge am Hals herabgleiten. Der Ältere drehte schwer atmend den Kopf um seinem Freund mehr Platz zu geben. Dieser küsste und leckte sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten bis er eine harte Brustwarze im Mund hatte und daran saugte. John entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei und er bog den Rücken durch.  
Sherlock sah auf. „Nur keine Scham, John. Wir haben das Haus für uns und Mrs. Turner und ihre Mieter sind auch nicht da.“ „Hast du sie alle vertrieben?“ fragte John lächelnd. „Sei nicht albern, John. Aber vielleicht haben sie Einladungen zu einer Filmpremieren Nacht erhalten “ ,grinste Sherlock. John sah ihm einem Moment in die Augen und fing an zu kichern. Sherlock stimmte mit ein. „Du hast das hier geplant und ich hätte es mit dem Streit fast versaut.“ Der Lockenkopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Versöhnungssex ist der beste Sex habe ich gelesen.“ Dann galt seine Aufmerksamkeit Johns anderer harter Nippel an dem er leicht knabberte. John ließ sich stöhnend zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Sherlocks Mund wanderte weiter gen Süden zum Bauchnabel, in den er seine Zunge tauchte. Johns Finger krallten sich in das Kopfkissen und er wand sich unter Sherlock und stöhnte seine Namen. Sherlock schob Johns Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Er atmete einmal tief durch um seine eigene Erregung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er sah, wie feucht Johns Erektion war und leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ dann seine Zungenspitze über Johns Eichel fahren. „Sherlock!“ schrie John auf und sein Becken stieß nach oben. „Sherlock, wenn du das tust, werde ich auf der Stelle kommen“ wimmerte John. „Gut,“ grinste Sherlock. „Und es wird nicht das einzige Mal heute Nacht sein.“ Damit hielt er Johns Becken an Ort und Stelle und ließ die Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten. „Oh Gott!“ rief John aus und vergrub seine Hände in Sherlocks Locken. Sherlock presste seine Zunge an die Unterseite der Erektion und lies sie immer weiter und weiter hineingleiten. Er hörte John stöhnen und wimmern und der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde stärker aber das störte ihn nicht. Als Johns Spitze gegen seinen Rachen stieß, schluckte er. John schrie hilflos seinen Namen und kam und kam. Sherlock lies John ein Stück herausgleiten und versuchte alles zu schlucken. Als Johns Erektion abflaute, lies Sherlock ihn ganz herausgleiten und kroch an seine Seite. John keuchte und er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sherlock gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. John drehte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn und nahm seine steinharte Erektion. „Fick meine Faust!“ Das ließ Sherlock sich nicht zweimal sagen und fing an sich zu bewegen. Er wusste, er würde nicht lange brauchen. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite, einen Arm um John und stieß in die Faust und spürte, wie John seine Hals küsste. Er stöhnte, zog seinen Freund enger an sich. „Fester John!“ bettelte er und dieser erfüllte es ihm natürlich. Im Hintergrund nahm er die Töne war, die er von sich gab und immer lauter wurden aber es war ihm egal. Nur John in seinen Armen ,diese Gefühle in seinem Körper und den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, war gerade alles was zählte. Sein Herz hämmerte und sein Blut kochte und er war so verdammt nah dran und dann hörte er John an seinem Hals flüstern. „Lass los, Sherlock.“ Er zog John noch enger an sich und als dieser mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel strich, konnte er sich nur noch aufbäumen und sein Sperma verteilte sich zwischen ihnen. Er keuchte um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. John strich ihm die feuchten Locken aus der Stirn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er schnappte sich ein Kleidungsstück vom Boden und machte sie notdürftig sauber. John legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Sherlock in seinen Arm. Ihrer beider Atem und Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich. Sherlock lag mit offenen Augen auf Johns Brust und spielte mit dem bisschen Brusthaar was John hatte. Er selber hatte keines. John hatte eine Hand in seinen Locken und spielte damit. Nie in seinem Leben hatte Sherlock sich so geliebt und geborgen gefühlt. Sein Leben war so perfekt. Er hatte Freunde, auf die er zählen konnte, denen er so viel bedeutete, wie sie ihm, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Er war Vater eines perfekten kleinen Mädchens und in ein paar Tagen würde sein über alles geliebter John sein Ehemann werden. Die Arbeit würde ihnen weiter, den Kick geben, den sie brauchten und irgendwann würden sie sich zusammen zur Ruhe setzen. Er würde nie wieder einsam und allein sein. Sherlock lächelte. Warum war er nach dem Sex nur so emotional?


	28. Chapter 28

John legte eine Hand unter Sherlocks Kinn und drehte es so, dass er ihn küssen konnte.“Ist alles okay?“ fragte er zärtlich. Sherlock nickte und küsste ihn zurück. So lagen sie eine Weile da, tauschten Blicke und Küsse bis John vorschlug, einen kleinen Snack für sie zu machen. Also schlüpften sie in ihre Boxers und Morgenmäntel und tapsten barfuß in die Küche. Sherlock holte eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, füllte zwei Gläser.und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. John bereitete schnell Sandwiches zu und stellte die Teller auch auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Als John schon bei seinem zweiten Sandwich war, hatte Sherlock nur einmal abgebissen. „Iss, mein Lieber, du wirst die Energie heute noch brauchen. Du hast mir noch mindestens einen weiteren Orgasmus versprochen.“  
Sherlocks Augen verdunkelten sich. Das Sandwich verschwand mit großen Bissen in seinem Mund und den Rest spülte er mit seinem Tee hinunter. Dann sprang er auf, ergriff Johns Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Warte Sherlock, ich bin keine 20 mehr. Ich brauch da noch ein bisschen Zeit.“ „Ja, ich weiß, alter Mann. Noch 22,3 Minuten und oh, wir werden die Zeit gut nutzen!“ „Hey!“ protestierte John, „Wen nennst du einen alten Mann?“ „Na, dich John oder siehst du noch anderswo einen alten Mann?“ fragte Sherlock lachend und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Der Arzt war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. John schubste Sherlock aufs Bett, setzte sich auf ihn und hielt ihm die Arme über den Kopf. Sie kicherten und lachten als Sherlock versuchte sich zu befreien.John liebte es, seinen Freund so zu sehen. So offen und sorgenfrei mit leuchtenden Augen und einem ehrlichem Lächeln. Er wusste, er war der einzige, der das Genie so zu sehen bekam, alle anderen bekamen nur diesen kühlen, distanzierten Consulting Detective zu sehen aber John vertraute er so sehr, dass er ihn sein innerstes sehen ließ. „Der alte Mann hat dich gut im Griff, oder?“ grinste John auf ihn hinunter. „Ich kann jetzt mit dir tun, was ich will und du kannst dich nicht wehren.“ „Beweis es“, presste Sherlock hervor, während er immer noch versuchte, sich unter John zu befreien. „Wäre ich präpariert, könnte ich dich zum Beispiel hemmungslos reiten! Vielleicht sollten wir mal über Buttplugs nachdenken.“ John sah, wie Sherlock die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, seinen Hals entlangwanderte und bis zu seine Brust ging. Johns Grinsen wurde breiter. „Welche Gedanke törnt dich mehr an, dass ich dich reite oder, dass etwas in meinem Hinter steckt?“ Er rieb seinen Hintern  
an Sherlocks Penis und merkte, wie der hart wurde. „Eine bemerkenswerte Reaktionszeit, dafür dass du nur 5 Jahre jünger bist als ich. Liegt wohl daran, dass du über 20 Jahre Sex nachholen musst.“ Du bist sehr mit dir zufrieden,oder John?“ fragte Sherlock augenrollend. „Ja, das bin ich“ antwortete John und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er legte Sherlocks Arme so, dass er sie mit einer Hand festhalten konnte und öffnete seinen Bademantel. Er streichelte Sherlocks Oberkörper, dass dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ich liebe deinen Körper. Ich kann einfach nicht die Finger von dir lassen.“ Er kletterte von Sherlock runter. „Zieh dich aus und leg dich auf den Bauch.“ Der Jüngere gehorchte sofort und der ältere tat es ihm nach. Als Sherlock auf dem Bauch lag, holte John eine Flasche Massageöl aus dem Nachtschrank und fing an, Sherlocks Schultern und Rücken zu massieren. „Entspann dich und konzentrier dich auf meine Hände“ sagte John leise.Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass der Mann unter ihm sich entspannte und die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Dann ging er tiefer und knetete Sherlock Hintern durch, ließ das Öl in die Ritze laufen.  
„Gott, Sherlock, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr mich dieser Arsch antörnt? Wie oft ich an Tatorten über dich herfallen möchte und dich ins Nirvana ficken möchte?“ „John“ kam es nur schwer atmend von Sherlock. John zog die Pobacken auseinander und verrieb das Öl mit den Daumen über Sherlocks Loch. „Ich möchte dich über die Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagen beugen, dir deine feinen Hosen runterreissen und mich in dich schieben. Natürlich wirst du ohne Vorbereitung noch enger sein und du wirst meinen Schwanz noch mehr spüren.“ John hob Sherlocks Becken an und schob sein Kissen unter. „Alle vom Yard werden uns sehen aber das ist mir egal. Mich wird nur interessieren, wie heiß und eng du bist.“ Er hörte Sherlock stöhnen und sah, die harte Erektion auf dem Kissen. „Auf alle viere!“ befahl er Sherlock in seinem Captain Watson Ton und Sherlock beeilte sich zu gehorchen. John wusste, dass Sherlock es insgeheim mochte. Er zog die Arschbacken auseinander und leckte über den Spalt. Sherlock stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wozu der alte Mann in der Lage ist!“ schmunzelte John und tauchte seine Zunge in Sherlock Inneres.“

Eine Weile später war Sherlock ein stöhnendes, zitterndes Etwas. „Bitte John!“ John grinste breit. „Bitte, was?“ „Mehr!“ keuchte Sherlock. John griff nach dem Gleitgel aus dem Nachtisch und schmierte es auf seine Finger. Langsam lies er einen Finger in Sherlock gleiten, der lang und tief stöhnte. Er lies ihn ein paar mal rein und raus gleiten. „Mehr?“ fragte er immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er genoss es, Sherlock so im Griff zu haben. Nie würde er ihm weh tun oder ihn erniedrigen aber es war ein Ausgleich für all die Momente, wo Sherlock so arrogant war oder ihn einen Idioten nannte. Sherlock nickte sehr enthusastisch und John schob einen weiteren Finger in ihn. Leicht strich er über die Prostata und Sherlock zuckte und schrie auf. „Oh Gott, John!“ „Gar nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann, oder?“ Er schob den dritten Finger in Sherlock aber diesmal noch vorsichtiger.Er ließ Sherlock sich daran gewöhnen und bewegte sie erst dann. Er war selber schon wieder steinhart. Wie konnte er auch nicht, wenn er Sherlock geschmeckt und sein innerstes gefühlt hatte? Langsam zog er die Finger ganz aus Sherlock. „John!“ wimmerte der Jüngere.“Ich brauch dich! Jetzt!“ „Hmmm“ brummte John. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich alter Mann das noch schaffe.“ „Bitte!“ jammerte Sherlock. „Es war doch nur Spaß“ John kicherte und schmierte sich Gleitgel auf seine Erektion. Langsam versenkte er sich in seinem Verlobten. Sherlock versuchte, sich ihm entgegen zu drücken aber John hielt ihn fest. „John!“ fauchte der Jüngere frustriert. „Nanana, nicht so ungeduldig!“ Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen und Sherlock gab verzweifelte Geräusche von sich. Jetzt zog John fast ganz raus und stieß dann fest zu und Sherlock schrie vor Lust. John wiederholte es ein paar mal. Er merkte, wie Sherlock zitterte und Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf seinen Armen abzustützen. „ Halt dich am Kopfteil fest.“ Sherlock tat es. John suchte den richtigen Winkel und stieß in kurzen harten Stößen in seinen Freund. Bei jedem Stoß stieß Sherlock einen kleinen Schrei aus und das Kopfteil des Bettes knallte gegen die Wand. John krallte sich fester in Sherlocks Hüfte. Morgen würde man wahrscheinlich Abdrücke sehen.  
„Oh Gott, John! Fass mich an!“ Der Ältere nahm die Erektion seines Geliebten in die Hand und fuhr auf und ab. Ein Geräusch wie ein Schluchzen entwich Sherlock und einen Moment später kam er über Johns Hand. Als sich alles um John zusammenzog, knurrte er und stieß noch schneller in den kraftlosen Sherlock und schrie auf als er kam. Danach ließ er sich mit Sherlock im Arm zu Seite auf die Matratze fallen. Beide keuchten wie nach einem Marathon und John ließ seine Lippen über Sherlocks Nacken gleiten. Seine jetzt abgeflaute Erektion steckte immer noch in seinem Partner, aber er brauchte diese Nähe jetzt nach diesem unglaublichen Sex. „Ich liebe dich“ sagte er leise und umarmte ihn fester. „Ich dich auch“ kam es matt und heiser von Sherlock und legte seine Hand auf die von John. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da.  
„Jetzt hat es dir der alte Mann aber gezeigt,oder?“ murmelte John. Sherlock fing an zu kichern und John konnte nicht anders als mit zu kichern. „John, wir können nicht kichern, wenn wir gerade Sex hatten“ Daraufhin mussten sie beide lachen. „John, ich werde dich nie wieder alter Mann nennen.“ John versuchte seine Position zu verändern. „Gerade jetzt fühle ich mich wie einer. Ich glaube, vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht kann ich keinen Sex mehr haben“ seufzte er. „Jedenfalls nicht anal“ antwortete Sherlock. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Lass mich mal kontrollieren.“ Sherlock gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich aber er wusste auch, dass der Arzt in John nicht anders konnte. Ganz vorsichtig tastete John das überempfindliche Gebiet ab. „Ok, alles in Ordnung. Jetzt komm her und lass uns ein bisschen schlafen.“ Sie zogen die Decke über sich und kuschelten sich zusammen. Ein paar Minuten später schliefen sie beide.

Als John am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, schien schon die Sonne voll in das Schlafzimmer und ihm war unglaublich warm. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen aber das ging nicht. Sherlock hatte Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und lag halb auf ihm. Wer würde glauben, dass Sherlock Holmes so ein Kuscheltier war. Er sah seinem Verlobten lächelnd eine Weile beim schlafen zu. Es war fast schade, ihn zu wecken aber John musste seine Blase entleeren. Er streichelte Sherlock über den Rücken und fuhr ihm durch die Locken. „Tut mir leid, dich zu wecken, mein Liebling aber ich muss mal hoch.“ Der Schlafende grunzte nur und vergrub sein Gesicht an Johns Brust. John lachte leise. „Wach auf Dornröschen!“ Wieder passierte nichts und so blieb dem Arzt nichts anderes übrig als sich zu befreien und seinen Freund von sich zu schieben. Dieser stöhnte nur genervt und verschwand tiefer in der Bettdecke. John schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. So war Sherlock direkt niedlich, wenn man einen 40jährigen Mann so nennen konnte. Als John vom Bett aufstand und sich streckte, bemerkte er Muskeln, die er lange nicht gemerkte hatte.Er dachte an die vergangene Nacht und grinste. Das war es wert. Vielleicht wurde er doch alt aber das würde er natürlich nicht zugeben. Er tapste ins Bad, um endlich seine Blase zu erleichtern.

Als er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, hörte er Sherlock jammern. „John, wo bist du? Komm wieder ins Bett. John?“ „Na sieh mal, wer erwacht ist.“ Sherlock sah ihm mit kleinen Augen an. „Warum bist du aufgestanden? Wir haben keinen Fall.“ „Für manche Menschen ist der Körper nicht nur Transport. Sie benötigen morgens die Toilette, eine Dusche und ein Frühstück.“ „Jaja“ ,blaffte der Detective, „Du kannst ja gleich duschen und frühstücken aber jetzt komm noch ein bisschen ins Bett.“ John kicherte aber konnte nicht widerstehen und krabbelte zu Sherlock ins Bett. Dieser legte gleich seinen Kopf auf Johns Brust und legte seinen Arm über seinen Bauch. Er seufzte leicht als wäre John ewig weg gewesen. John lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Locken.  
Nach ein paar Minuten beschloss John aber, dass es Zeit war, in den Tag zu starten. „Ich geh jetzt duschen und mach dann Frühstück. In der Zeit kannst du duschen und wenn wir gefrühstückt haben, fahre ich zu Molly, um Rosie zu holen. Es steht dir frei, mitzukommen.“ Sherlock stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm und beobachtete, wie der nackte John ins Bad tapste. „Wäre es nicht effizienter, wenn wir zusammen duschen?“ fragte Sherlock. „Garantiert nicht!“ schnaubte John und schloss die Badezimmertür.


	29. Chapter 29

Zwei Stunden später stiegen die beiden Männer vor Mollys Haus aus dem Taxi. John bat den Taxifahrer zu warten. Molly umarmte die beiden Männer lächeln als sie eintraten. Rosie saß am Esstisch umringt von Stiften und Blättern. „Daddy, Papa, ich hab mit Molly gemalt.“ Stolz hob sie eine Zeichnung hoch und die beiden Männer ließen sich alles erklären. „Das hast du wunderbar gemacht, Watson und wir werden für jedes Bild einen Platz finden aber nun müssen wir nach Hause. Molly muss zur Arbeit und heute Abend hat Molly noch ein Date.“ Molly lächelte. „Woher weißt du das nun wieder?“ Sherlock holte Luft und wollte gerade seine Deduktionen erklären, da unterbrach John. „Nein, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für deine Angeberei! Du kannst es mir zuhause erzählen und ich werde dich für deine Genialität loben. Aber jetzt ab ins Taxi!“ „John! Ich bin kein Hund, den man für seine Kunststücke loben muss!“ beschwerte Sherlock sich. „Aber du liebst es, wenn ich es tue“ zwinkerte John und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sherlock stieg grummelnd mit Rosie ins Taxi. Molly überreichte John lachend Rosies Sachen. „Nochmals Danke, Molly. Wir sehen uns dann am Samstag zum großen Tag.“ „Gern geschehen und ich hoffe, ihr konntet den freien Abend genießen“ antwortete Molly grinsend. „Oh ja, das konnten wir“ grinste John zurück und stieg auch ins Taxi.

Als Rosie abends schlief und die Männer sich durch Anfragen von potenziellen Klienten arbeiteten, klingelte Johns Handy. Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn und nahm ab. „Hey Greg, hast du einen Fall für uns?“ „Hey John, leider nichts neues. Sonst hätte ich auch Sherlock angerufen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir nur überlegt, dass wohl weder Harriet noch Mycroft euch einen Junggesellenabschied planen werden, da wollte ich euch Turteltäubchen morgen in den Pub entführen.“ John fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Danke, Greg. Das ist sehr nett aber du weißt auch, wie mein letzter Junggesellenabschied geendet hat.“ Der DI lachte. „Ja, ihr Leichtgewichte aber diesmal hab ihr die Polizei schon dabei.“ „Ok, ok. Ich bespreche das mit Sherlock und brauche auch jemanden für Rosie. Ich melde mich morgen früh.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und legte auf.  
„Müssen wir das wirklich machen?“ jammerte Sherlock sofort los. „Du kannst ja mit Lestrade gehen und ich bleib bei Rosie.“ „Sherlock!“ seufzte John. „Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von Pubs und Alkohol aber es ist auch dein Junggesellenabend. In ein paar Tagen bist du verheiratet.“ „John, eine Feier und ein Schriftstück ändern doch nichts.“ Wieder seufzte John. „Dann komm für mich mit. Sieh es als ein Date.“ „Na gut“ stöhnte Sherlock und rollte sich dramatisch auf dem Sofa zusammen. „Gott, du bist so eine Dramaqueen, Sherlock!“

Am nächsten Abend kam Harriet in die Baker Street um auf ihre Nichte aufzupassen. „Habt einen schönen Abend, Männer.“ John nickte, bedankte sich und lief Sherlock hinterher die Treppe runter.

„Hey Leute, schön dass ihr gekommen seid“ rief Greg vom Tisch aus als die beiden in dem verabredeten Pub eintraten und ihre Jacken auszogen.“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „John hat mich gezwungen.“ John schnaubte als er sich setzte. „Als wenn jemand Sherlock Holmes zu etwas zwingen könnte. Du bist der sturste Bastard, den ich je getroffen habe.“ „Ich liebe dich auch, John“ gab Sherlock sarkastisch zurück und wurde ein bisschen rot als ihm klar wurde, dass Greg es gehört hatte. Dieser stand auf und kam mit Getränken für sie alle wieder. Sie redeten über Gregs Fälle beim Yard, Sherlocks Fälle von Klienten, Neuigkeiten von gemeinsamen Bekannten und über Rosie. Immer wenn die Getränke sich dem Ende näherten, stand jemand von ihnen auf und holte neue. Sogar Sherlock musste zugeben, dass es ein angenehmer Abend war, trotz anderer Leute um sie herum und dem Smalltalk.  
„...und dann hat er sich auf dem Teppich der Klientin übergeben“ lachte John und Greg lachte mit. „Molly muss sich verrechnet haben“ versuchte Sherlock zu erklären. John räusperte sich. „Eigentlich war es meine Schuld. Ich hab uns immer Shots ins Bier gemischt. Ich wollte, das wir locker werden, dass du dich ein bisschen öffnest.“ Sherlock sah ihn erstaunt an. „Gott, John! Weißt du, wie nah ich an diesem Abend dran war, dich zu küssen und in mein Schlafzimmer zu zerren?“ „Ich denke, nach dem ersten Kuss hättest du mich nicht mehr zerren müssen.“ „Und Mary?“ „Im Nachhinein denke ich, sie hatte so etwas erwartet, denn sie wusste ja besser über meine Gefühle Bescheid als ich. Sie hat mich am nächsten Tag gefragt, wie es war und schien mir fast erleichtert, als ich ihr alles erzählt habe. Damals dachte ich, sie hatte Angst, dass du mir eine Stripperin schenkst oder so.“ Greg lachte. „Das ist das, was ich als nächstes geplant habe. Lasst uns los.“ John sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

In dem Strip-Club saßen sie relativ nah an der Bühne. Greg beobachtete fasziniert die Tänzerinnen.John traute sich gar nicht hinzusehen, weil er nicht wusste, wie Sherlock darauf reagieren würde. Der Jüngere sah ihn an. „Es ist okay, John. Greg hat mich heute morgen angerufen und gefragt, ob es ein Problem für mich wäre. Es ist, wie mit den Pornos. Es törnt dich an diese Frauen zu sehen aber am Ende liegst du in meinem Bett.“ „Okay“ sagte John leise und sie gaben sich einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ab da sah er den Frauen bei ihrer Performance zu ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Nach einer Weile war Greg verschwunden und kam mit einer Tänzerin wieder. „Ich hab gehört, hier braucht jemand eine private Vorstellung?“ Greg zeigte auf John. „Dieser junge Mann will bald heiraten.“ Sie nahm Johns Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Die anderen beiden Männer folgten zu einer ruhigeren, intimeren Sitzecke. John wurde knallrot als sie ihn in den Sitz drückte. „Was tust du, Greg?“ zischte er. Der DI lachte. „Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass dir ein paar Brüste ins Gesicht geschoben werden also genieße es.“

Und was für schöne Brüste, dachte John, als die Tänzerin anfing sich zu bewegen. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre weiblichen Rundungen wandern. Sie war wirklich schön. Er sah zu Sherlock, der seinen Blick auch über die Frau wandern ließ aber nicht, um sie zu bewundern, sondern zu deduzieren. Sie tanzte über seinem Schoß, fuhr ihn mit den Händen durch die Haare, wackelte mit den Brüsten vor seinem Gesicht und dann war es so weit, John war hart. Der Arzt wurde knallrot aber sie lächelte nur. „Die dich bekommt, kann sich glücklich schätzen.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war fertig. „Ja, ich bin glücklich“ sagte Sherlock trocken. Sie sah stirnrunzelnd Sherlock an und dann John. Dann begann sie zu verstehen. „Alles gute euch“ sagte sie und ging. Greg war an die Bar verschwunden. „Gehts oder sollen wir was dagegen tun?“ fragte Sherlock leise an Johns Ohr. John räusperte sich verlegen und ließ seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen. „Geht schon.“

Greg kam eine ganze Weile nicht wieder und die Männer gingen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Sie entdeckten ihn dann in einem vertieften Gespräch mit einer Frau. „Hey Greg, seilst du dich von uns ab?“ fragte John so laut, dass der andere ihn hören konnte. Der andere schüttelte den Kopf und war dabei sich zu verabschieden als sie ihm einen Zettel in die Hand drückte. „Du Casanova“ grinste der Arzt und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Grinsend verließen die drei Männer die Bar. „Lass mal deine Magie wirken und besorg uns ein Taxi.“ Sherlock hob den Arm und schon erschien ein Taxi. Die drei betrunkenen Männer stiegen ein. Der DI saß vorne und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse. „Wo geht’s jetzt noch hin, Lestrade?“fragte Sherlock. Greg grinste nur. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie schon am Ziel. John sah sich um. „Hey Sherlock, das kennen wir doch.Hier hättest du fast mal eine Prügelei wegen Asche angefangen.“ „Ich kenn mich eben aus mit Asche und lass mir nichts von Idioten erzählen“ erwiderte der Lockenkopf. Die Sätze kamen nicht mehr so klar wie sonst immer. „Vom Stripclub zum Schwulenclub, das volle Programm“ murmelte John.


	30. Chapter 30

Sie nippten an ihrem Getränk und beobachteten die Leute auf der Tanzfläche als Sherlock Johns Hand nahm und ihn auch zur Tanzfläche zog. „Tanz mit mir“ „Sherlock!“ rief John. „Ich hab seit der Uni nicht mehr so getanzt.“ „Keine Angst“ beruhigte der CD seinen Freund und zog ihn an den Hüften zu sich heran. „Beweg dich einfach zur Musik.“ „Das von jemandem, der sich geschmeidiger als eine Raubkatze bewegen kann“ grummelte der ältere. Der Lockenkopf fing an zu tanzen und dirigierte John ein wenig, in dem er ihn immer noch an den Hüften hielt. Einen Augenblick später hatte auch John seinen Rhythmus gefunden. Sie tanzten ein Lied nach dem anderen bis eine Ballade kam. John legte seinen Kopf an Sherlocks Brust und die Hände an seine Hüften. So nah hatten sie nie getanzt und es war einfach schön. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre der Gedanke, Sherlock in aller Öffentlichkeit so nah zu sein, undenkbar gewesen aber jetzt war ihm egal, was die Leute dachten. Dann war er eben bisexuell. Seine Eltern waren tot, die konnte er nicht mehr enttäuschen und jeder andere in seinem Leben hatte es akzeptiert, dass er einen Mann liebte. Als die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen, sahen sie sich in die Augen und begannen sich zu küssen. „Bakerstreet?“ fragte Sherlock. „Bakerstreet.“ antwortete John. Schnell verließen sie den Club und stiegen in eines der Taxis, die vor der Tür warteten.

Im Taxi küssten sie sich weiter bis der Fahrer sich zum dritten Mal laut geräuspert hatte. So verschränkten sie nur ihre Finger miteinander und sahen aus dem Fenster. Als sie endlich angekommen waren und die Haustier ins Schloss gefallen war, stieß John Sherlock an die Wand und eroberte wieder seinen Mund und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er saugte an der seinem Hals und presste ihre Unterleiber zusammen.  
„Oh, John!“ stöhnte Sherlock auf. Der Arzt hatte es immer gehasst, diesen Allerweltsnamen zu haben aber Sherlock hatte so viele verschiedene Arten ihn auszusprechen und John liebte jede einzelne. „Wie betrunken bist du?“ fragte der ältere. „Nüchtern genug, um noch Sex zu haben, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst“ antwortete Sherlock. „Fantastisch!“ gab John von sich und öffnete Sherlocks Reißverschluss. Er massierte gerade die Erektion ein bisschen als Harriet plötzlich auf der Treppe stand. „So sehr ich dich auch liebe, mein Bruder aber dieses Bild möchte ich ganz schnell wieder vergessen.“ Die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen. John ließ Sherlock los und dieser schloss seine Hose und richtete sein Hemd. Der Arzt hüstelte verlegen und ging die Treppe zur Wohnung hoch. „Mit Rosie alles klar?“ „Sie schläft wie ein Engel.“ Harriet suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Dann werde ich euch mal verlassen.“ Sie gab ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange, nickte Sherlock zu und war verschwunden. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Danach begannen sie sich wieder zu küssen und versuchten sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. „Schlafzimmer“ hauchte Sherlock. Die beiden Männer beeilten sich den Raum zu erreichen und während dessen aus der Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Einen Moment später rollten sie sich nackt und küssend auf dem Bett. Jeder der Männer legte eine Hand um ihrer beiden Erektionen und sie bewegten sich. „Warte, zu trocken“ wisperte John, griff nach dem Gleitgel und drückte ihnen einen Klecks auf die Hand. So ging es besser. Sie versuchten den richtigen Punkt an Druck und Reibung zu finden und kamen ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. „Baby, sieh mich an.“ Sherlock öffnete seine Augen und John lächelte. Man hörte nur keuchen und stöhnen und die Reibung feuchter Haut. Der Jüngere gab ein leichtes Wimmern von sich. „Noch nicht kommen und mich ansehen“ befahl der Ältere. Es war ein Experiment und John wollte wissen, ob seine Vermutung richtig war. Sherlock folgte der Anweisung. Er packte Sherlock fester an und produzierte mehr Reibung. „John!“ keuchte dieser verzweifelt aber hielt seinen Blick. John war selber so nah am Höhepunkt aber liebte es, einen Moment die Balance zu halten und dass er Sherlock dazu bringen konnte, das selbe zu tun. „Komm!“ befahl John und er sah es in seinem Blick,wie der Orgasmus ihn überrollte, wie er versuchte, Töne zu unterdrücken und spürte, wie es aus ihm spritzte. Das alles machte ihn so wahnsinnig, dass er nur noch einen kleinen Fluch ausstoßen konnte und dann selber hart kam. Dann lagen beide Männer keuchend nebeneinander. John fing an zu grinsen. „Was?“ fragte Sherlock. „Wer hätte das gedacht, Sherlock Holmes mag es im Bett Befehlen zu folgen.“ Der Lockenkopf drehte sich beschämt von John weg. Dieser nahm ihn gleich in den Arm. „Hey Liebling, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, das ist völlig okay. Ich wollte es nur ausprobieren. Es bleibt zwischen uns beiden. Wir werden noch viel herumprobieren, wer was mag und nichts muss dir peinlich sein. Ich fand das unglaublich heiß“ „Es hilft mir zu fokussieren“ flüsterte Sherlock. „Seit ich kein Captain mehr bin, kriege ich nicht oft Gelegenheit und im Alltag folge ich meistens deinen Befehlen“ erwiderte John. „Ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir es hin und wieder tun und ich Kontrolle auf dich ausübe? Es törnt mich an, wenn du bettelst und flehst und meinen Anweisungen folgst. Nie würde ich dir weh tun und du brauchst nur Stop sagen und ich höre auf.“ Sherlock nickte. „Ich vertraue dir.“John küsste seine Schläfe. „Das bedeutet mir viel. Wenn du etwas ausprobieren möchtest, brauchst du es nur sagen.“ John legte seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Brust und Sherlock legte seine Arme um ihn, so schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John direkt aus einem sehr erotischem Traum. Er spürte, wie Sherlock seine Erektion und seine Hoden massierte. Schnell schlug er die Augen auf. Sein Zukünftiger hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Guten Morgen, Captain Watson, Private Holmes erwartet ihren Befehl wie er ihnen heute zu Diensten sein kann.“ Ein Schauer der Erregung ging durch den ehemaligen Soldat. „Oh Gott! Alles was ich will?“ Das Genie rollte mit den Augen. „Sei kein Idiot, John. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit für unser Spielchen bevor Rosie aufwacht also nimm dir, was du willst!“ John atmete tief durch. Er hatte noch nie jemanden beim Sex benutzt. Er hatte auch bei seinen Frauen als einziges die Orgasmusverzögerung als Kontrollspiel eingesetzt. Hatte es geliebt, wenn sie sich wanden und bettelten aber Sherlock redete hier von etwas anderem. Der ältere schluckte und streichelte seine Wange.„Sag mir, wenn es dir zu viel wird“ Sherlock nickte nur.

„Auf dem Fußboden knien, Hände auf den Rücken und Mund auf“ befahl John mit seiner Army Stimme. Sherlock warf ein Kissen auf den Boden und gehorchte. „So bleibst du, bis ich etwas anderes sage.“ Er schob ihm seine Erektion in den Mund, hielt sich an seinem Kopf fest und bewegte sich. Erst nur die Spitze aber dann immer mehr. Die ganze Zeit hielt er mit seinem Geliebten Blickkontakt, damit er bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein aufhören konnte. Aber in Sherlocks Blick lag so viel Verlangen und er hatte auch eine steinharte Erektion. Immer mehr Hitze baute sich in John auf und immer härter fickte er Sherlocks Mund. Dieser gab eine Art Brummen von sich, das durch Johns Penis vibrierte. „Fuck! Ich komm gleich! Fass dich jetzt an!“ Sherlocks Hände schnellte nach vorne, um seinen eigenen Penis und seine Hoden zu massieren. John war schweißgebadet und seine Beine zitterten. Sherlock drückte seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite von Johns Erektion und als sie gegen seinen Rachen stieß, schluckte er. John sah Sterne und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht so laut zu sein. Sein Sperma lief Sherlocks Rachen herunter. Er zog nun seinen abschlaffenden Penis aus Sherlocks Mund und sackte auf die Knie. Sherlock gab ein tiefes Grunzen von sich und warmes Sperma spritzte gegen John. Sie ließen sich beide keuchend auf den Boden fallen. John umarmte Sherlock und verteilte Küsse über sein Gesicht, dann stand er auf und zog ihn mit aufs Bett. „Komm, einen Augenblick und dann duschen.“ Sherlock lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Armen und er streichelte ihm sanft über den Arm. „Ich liebe dich und das ist eigentlich nicht mal stark genug ausgedrückt. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, was du mir bedeutest und was du mir alles gibst.“ „Einen fantastischen Blowjob. Offensichtlich“ gab Sherlock trocken von sich. Der Ältere gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und beide lachten. „Na toll! Ich wollte dir meine Gefühle mitteilen und du weißt, wie schwer es mir fällt.“ „Wir sind beide schlecht darin, unsere Gefühle zu offenbaren. Wir machen es auf unsere Art. Du erschießt einen Taxifahrer für mich und ich springe für dich vom Dach.“ Sie gingen ins Bad, um in den Tag zu starten.

Als sie mittags vom einkaufen wiederkamen, stoppte John mitten im Wohnzimmer auf den Weg in die Küche. Irene Adler saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in Sherlocks Sessel. „Hallo Dr. Watson.“ John erholte sich schnell von der Überraschung. „Miss Adler“ nickte er ihr zu und ging in die Küche, um die Einkäufe wegzuräumen. Wie Sherlock bemerkte, tat er es mit mehr Geräuschen als nötig. „Miss Adler, was führt sie her?“ fragte Sherlock während er Rosie Jacke und Schuhe auszog. „Warum immer noch so förmlich nach unserem kleinen Abenteuer?“ fragte die Domina. „Irene, ich habe dich vor einer Hinrichtung bewahrt. Hör auf etwas sexuelles daraus machen zu wollen.“ „Wir hatten immerhin eine gemeinsame Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer.“ „In der du im Bett geschlafen hast und ich im Sessel.“ Irene lächelte. „Das war nicht meine Schuld, ich hätte Platz gemacht.“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Irene du bist lesbisch also lass dieses flirten.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „John hat behauptet, er wäre nicht schwul und jetzt sieh uns alle an.“ Sherlock setzte sich aufs Sofa und John kam mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Keksen und stellte es unsanft auf den Tisch. „Komm Rosie, Zeit für Mittagsschlaf“ sagte John und wandte sich mit seiner Tochter zur Treppe. „Immer noch so eifersüchtig wie früher, John“ grinste Irene. Der Arzt knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Irene, es reicht jetzt!“ polterte Sherlock. „Entweder du sagst mir, was du willst oder du verlässt unsere Wohnung.“   
Als John das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, war die Domina gegangen. „Was wollte sie denn?“ Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich habe keine Zeit für ihre kleinen Probleme. Mummy wünscht, dass wir früher anreisen, um noch letzte Änderungen vornehmen zu können und Mycroft will mit uns über unseren Sex-Url..., unsere Flitterwochen sprechen.“


	31. Chapter 31

„Hast du deine Waffe mitgenommen?“ fragte Sherlock als sie in eine von Mycrofts schwarzen Limousinen stiegen und der Fahrer die Koffer einlud. „Was soll ich denn mit einer Waffe bei deinen Eltern?“ fragte John entrüstet. Sherlock hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Hast du?“ John nickte. „Ja natürlich. Nach dem, was auf meiner letzten Hochzeit passiert ist. Und außerdem heirate ich Sherlock Holmes!“

„Was genau wollte „Die Frau“ von dir? Warum ist sie aufgetaucht, wenn alle Welt sie für tot halten soll?“ Sherlock seufzte dramatisch. „Genau deswegen war sie da. Es sind Fotos aufgetaucht,dass sie noch lebt.Und da immer noch so einige Leute hinter ihr her sind, sollte ich ihr helfen diese Fotos zu beschaffen.“ „Und warum hast du abgelehnt? Ich dachte, du magst sie?“ fragte John. Sherlock sah nach vorn. „Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt aber sie steht mir nicht so nah, dass sie eine Priorität ist. Meine größte Priorität sind du und Rosie. Wir werden heiraten und dann schön irgendwo ein paar Tage Urlaub machen.“ „Darüber haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht, wo fahren wir denn hin? Ich könnte gut einen einsamen Strand haben aber du würdest vor Langeweile die Wände hoch laufen.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Nicht nur ich, Mister Adrenalin-Junkie.“ „Hey, ich schieße aber keine Löcher in die Wände oder setze die Wohnung in Flammen bei einem Experiment!“ „Das war ein Mal!“ protestierte Sherlock. Bald war Rosie eingeschlafen und Sherlock tippte wie wild auf seinem Handy. John nahm das Taschenbuch, dass er sich für die Fahrt mitgenommen hatte. „Warum liest du nur immer diesen Schund? Das ist doch keine wirkliche Ermittlungsarbeit! Ich kann dir nur vom Klappentext sagen,wer der Mörder ist!“ „Halt die Klappe, Sherlock!“ warnte John ihn. Eine ganze Weile war Stille im hinteren Teil des Wagens. Ab und an hörte man ein leichtes Seufzen von Rosie im Schlaf und Johns regelmäßiges umblättern in seinem Buch. Plötzlich merkte der Arzt wie sein Geliebter ihm den Oberschenkel streichelte. Als die Hand immer mehr nach innen und oben wanderte und John merkte, wie sich etwas bei ihm regte, hielt er die Hand fest. „Was tust du? Wir sind in einem Auto!“ „Wenn du fragen musst, was ich hier tue, tue ich es wohl nicht richtig. Dass wir in einem Auto sind, ist doch offensichtlich.“ Der Lockenkopf nahm Johns Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne. Der Ältere versuchte seinen Freund von sich zu schieben. „Sherlock!“ warnte er mit seiner Captain Watson Stimme, der Sherlock meist gehorchte. „John“ sprach der Detektive mit seiner verführerischen, tiefen Stimme „wir haben es noch nie in einem Auto gemacht und normalerweise macht man das schon als Teenager.“ Seine Zungenspitze wanderte Johns Ohr entlang. „Aber nicht mit einem Chauffeur und einem Kleinkind dabei!“ protestierte der Grauhaarige schwer atmend. „Der Chauffeur kann durch die Trennwand nichts sehen und Rosie schläft tief und fest, so lange wir leise sind.“ Sherlock befreite seine Hand, öffnete Johns Hose mit geschickten Fingern, während er an seinem Hals saugte und knabberte. „Sherlock, nicht...“ kam ein letzter Versuch der Gegenwehr. Der Detektive schmunzelte, denn er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er küsste seinen Verlobten leidenschaftlich als er seine langen Finger um die Erektion legte und John in seinen Mund stöhnte. Er bewegte seine Hand mit genau dem richtigen Druck und John legte mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend den Kopf zurück. Warum ließ er das Sherlock nur tun? Der Fahrer könnte was mitbekommen oder Rosie könnte aufwachen. Warum sagte er nicht, Sherlock sollte warten, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer waren? Warum wehrte er sich nicht mehr? Er wusste warum. Weil sich nichts so gut anfühlte, wie Sherlocks Hände an seinem Körper und Sherlocks Mund auf seinem. Weil ihn noch nie jemand so zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte wie Sherlock. Er war eben ein Genie in allem was er tat.

Sherlock sah John an. Die Wangen und der Hals vor Erregung gerötet und würde er die Augen öffnen, wäre von dem dunklem Blau seiner Augen nicht viel zu sehen. Er würde nur das Schwarz der geweiteten Pupillen sehen. Der Lockenkopf strich mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel und ein heller Ton entwich Johns Mund. „Shhh!“ sagte Sherlock leise. „Du willst doch nicht, dass wir Rosie wecken und ich aufhören muss?“ John biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut“ lächelte der Jüngere, beugte sich über Johns Schoß und leckte kurz über die Eichel. John hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen und seine Finger in die Sitzbank gekrallt. Sherlock nahm die Hände und legte sie auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er mochte es, wenn John sich da fest hielt. „Ich werde dich jetzt gnadenlos verwöhnen.“ „Oh Gott!“ flüsterte John als seine Erektion in Sherlocks Mund verschwand. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da war John so, so nah dran. Er versuchte, keine Geräusche von sich zu geben und nicht tiefer in Sherlocks Mund zu stoßen aber er musste jetzt kommen. Es würde ihn zerreißen oder sein Kopf würde explodieren, wenn er jetzt nicht kommen konnte. „Sherlock, bitte....“ brachte er hervor. Dieser verstand natürlich. Er nahm John so tief er konnte und massierte seine Hoden und das war der Ausschlag.Etwas wie ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm und er kam heftig. Einen Augenblick später merkte John, wie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen wurden und er einen sanften Kuss dorthin bekam. Als sein Herz und sein Atem sich allmählich beruhigten, hörte er Sherlocks schweres Atmen und er hätte ihm gerne diesen wahnsinnigen Orgasmus erwidert aber er war schlapp und müde. Alles, was er konnte, war Sherlocks andere Hand zu halten, die neben ihm lag, während Sherlock sich selbst zum Höhepunkt brachte. „Oh, John!“ stöhnte er als er kam. Als sich auch Sherlocks Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte und er sich mit einem feinen Textiltaschentuch mit Monogramm aus seiner Jacketttasche gesäubert hatte, fragte John grinsend : „Und wie findest du Sex im Auto nun?“ Sherlock grinste zurück. „Fantastisch! Eine tolle Erfahrung!“ Dann fingen sie beide an zu kichern. Sie richteten ihre Kleidung und entspannten den Rest der Autofahrt. Als sie ankamen und ausstiegen, wurden sie von Mycroft erwartet.Dieser zog beide Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch als er die beiden Männer ansah. „Kein Wort, Mycroft!“ knurrte Sherlock ihn an. „Unsere Eltern sind noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Ihr kennt ja die Zimmer und vielleicht möchtet ihr euch ja noch ein wenig frisch machen, bevor sie wieder kommen.“ Sherlock schnaufte nur und sie gingen samt Koffer und Rosie nach oben in die Zimmer um sich einzurichten und sich doch noch etwas herzurichten.


	32. Chapter 32

So nun endlich, endlich kommt ein neues Kapitel. Wenn auch nur kurz.

Eine Stunde später saßen alle beim Tee und besprachen die Vorbereitungen. Oder besser Sherlock besprach es mit seiner Mutter. John wusste, er war grauenvoll in diesen Dingen und passte sich Sherlocks Meinung an. Er hatte schon einmal die perfekte Hochzeit organisiert.  
Am Abend klärte sie Mycroft noch über ihre Flitterwochen auf. „Nach der Feier wird euch eine Limousine in das beste Hotel von London bringen,wo ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht genießen könnt. Am nächsten Tag bringt euch die Limousine zum Flugplatz, wo eine Privatmaschine euch in die Flitterwochen bringt.“ „Und wohin geht die Reise?“ fragte John. „Ach, da lassen sie sich überraschen, Doktor Watson“ grinste Mycroft. Sherlock und John rollten nur mit den Augen aber sagten nichts.

Am nächsten Morgen saß John mit einem Kaffee im Garten und beobachtete, wie die Blumen gebracht und arrangiert wurden. Die Stühle wurden aufgebaut und auch der Altar, wo sie sich das Ja-Wort geben würden. Am nächsten Tag würde es so weit sein. Er dachte an den Vortag von der Hochzeit mit Mary. Er war nervös gewesen und tief drin hatte er sogar Zweifel gehabt. Er hörte jetzt in sich hinein aber da war nichts von dem, nur Vorfreude und absolute Sicherheit, dass er das tat, was er wirklich wollte. Er wollte die stillen Abende vor dem Kamin, die Abende mit Schrott-TV und Fast Food, die Abenteuer mit den Fällen und das Familienleben mit Rosie. Er wusste, Sherlock würde ihn wahnsinnig machen, wenn er zu faul für Haushalt oder Einkauf war, wenn er gelangweilt war oder wenn er seine Experimente wieder neben die Lebensmittel platzierte. Sie würden lachen, kappeln, streiten, lieben und immer füreinander da sein.  
Er dachte daran, dass Rosie jetzt noch neben Sherlock im Bett lag und das gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust.Ein Zuhause und eine Familie wie er es nie kennengelernt hatte. Endlich hatte er all das. Er beobachtete wie Violet im Garten umherlief und allen Befehlen erteilte. Es erinnerte ihn an Sherlock an einem Tatort. Besagter Mann tauchte gerade neben John mit Rosie auf dem Arm auf. Natürlich sah der Lockenkopf schon wieder aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt und auch Rosie sah zuckersüß in ihrem Kleidchen und dem Haarband aus. John stand von seinem Stuhl auf und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen, meine beiden Lieblingsmenschen.“ Einen Augenblick später saßen beide Männer mit einer Kaffeetasse im Garten und Rosie aß Cornflakes.  „Wie verbringen wir denn den Tag, ohne von Mummy durch die Gegend gescheucht zu werden? Ist noch irgendetwas für morgen zu tun? Sieht aus, als hätte sie alles im Griff.“ John grinste. „Ich werde mir das Auto leihen und Harry vom Bahnhof holen und mit ihr essen gehen, bevor ich sie ins Hotel bringe.“ „Und da kann ich nicht mitkommen? Wo wir doch ab morgen eine Familie sind?“

Sherlocks Mutter kam zu ihnen herüber. „Deine Übernachtungstasche und der Anzug für morgen sind im Kofferraum, John.“ Die Männer sahen die ältere Frau verwirrt an. John räusperte sich. „Ich hatte vor, nachher wiederzukommen.“ „Ihr kennt ja wohl die Regel, dass Braut und Bräutigam sich die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen dürfen! Erst am Altar.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Es wird keine Braut geben und John und ich leben schon ewig zusammen und haben Sex bei jeder Gelegenheit!“ John wurde rot und schlug Sherlock den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Ein bisschen nicht gut, Sherlock!“ Mummy Holmes verengte die Augen. „Sherlock Holmes, ihr werdet euch an die Tradition halten und John wird bei seiner Schwester übernachten.“ Der dunkelhaarige rollte mit den Augen aber widersprach seiner Mutter nicht. Zufrieden nickte sie und wandte sich wieder den Vorbereitungen zu.

John beugte sich zu Rosie herunter. „Ich werde heute bei Tante Harriet schlafen und wenn ich morgen früh mit ihr her komme, feiern wir alle eine große Party mit unseren Freunden. Du bleibst heute bei Papa und Oma und Opa Holmes.“ Rosie sah zu Sherlock. „Kann ich dann in deinem Bett schlafen und du liest mir vor?“ Sherlock strich ihr lächelnd über den Kopf. „Naturlich Watson.“ John nahm seine Tochter noch bis zum Auto auf den Arm, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und übergab sie seinem zukünftigen Ehemann. „Es wird so langweilig und stupide ohne dich sein“ jammerte der Lockenkopf. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich ins Bett gehe“ versuchte der Arzt ihn zu beruhigen. Sie küssten sich und John stieg ins Auto und fuhr davon. Sherlock und Rosie winkten bis das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen war.


	33. Chapter 33

Als John am Bahnhof ankam, fuhr der Zug gerade ein. Er beeilte sich, ihr entgegen zu gehen. Es stiegen nur wenige Menschen aus und so entdeckten sie sich gleich. „Hey Bruderherz“ lächelte Harriet und umarmte ihren Bruder. John nahm ihr die Tasche ab und sie gingen zum Auto. „Wie war die Fahrt?“ fragte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz okay denke ich.“ Es war nur eine kurze Fahrt zum Restaurant und das Hotel war gleich gegenüber. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du Rosie und Sherlock mitbringst“ sagte Harry als sie sich an einen ruhigen Tisch setzten. John lächelte. „Nein, du hast mich ganz für dich allein und das sogar bis morgen früh.“ Johns Schwester runzelte die Stirn. „Warum das?“ „Sherlocks Mutter hat beschlossen, dass wir die Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt verbringen und hat mich auch in ein Hotelzimmer einquartiert.“ Harry fing an zu lachen. „Sie weiß, dass ihr erwachsene Männer seid, die zusammen wohnen und schon Sex hatten?“Der Arzt nickte. „Ich werde aber einen Teufel tun und mich mit Violet Holmes anlegen.“ Während des Essens hielten sie angenehmen Smalltalk und die Geschwister genossen es. Danach gingen sie hinüber und bezogen ihre Zimmer, ein Doppelzimmer mit Verbindungstür. John bestellte über den Zimmerservice Tee für sie beide. „So, zukünftiger Ehemann, wie fühlst du dich denn einen Tag vor der Hochzeit?“ fragte Johns Schwester als sie mit Tee auf dem Sofa saßen. Der Mann lächelte. „Absolut wunderbar. Ich freue mich darauf, mit Sherlock alt zu werden und Rosie mit ihm groß zu ziehen.“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Schon als Teenager hast du deinen Charme bei jedem hübschen Mädchen spielen lassen und plötzlich Sherlock. Ziemlich spät für eine Umorientierung, du gehst immerhin auf die fünfzig zu. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst, dass Jungs nichts für mich sind.“ John seufzte. „Es ist nicht wirklich eine Umorientierung, ich steh immer noch auf Frauen und mir ist auch nie aufgefallen, dass ich mich zu Männern hingezogen fühle. Klar bin ich nicht blind und kann sagen, wann ein Mann attraktiv ist aber nie hatte ich dabei sexuelle Gedanken. Ich hab Sherlock vom ersten Moment an bewundert für seine Genialität und seine Fähigkeiten und ich konnte auch sehen, dass er attraktiv ist. Er ist schnell der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden aber es gab auch nur uns zwei und wir konnten einander unser Leben anvertrauen. Es gab Tatsache mal hin und wieder Träume, die von Sherlock und mir handelten aber ich dachte, das kam, weil wir rund um die Uhr zusammen waren und ich so gut wie niemals Sex hatte. Bis zu einem Brief von Mary, den ich nach ihrem Tod gefunden hatte. Sie hat mir die Augen über mich geöffnnet.“

„Deine Frau Mary?“fragte sie erstaunt. John nickte.Sie hatte vom ersten Date an gewusst, dass ich mehr wie Freundschaft für Sherlock empfunden habe und als er zurück kam und sie ihn kennenlernte, konnte sie es irgendwie verstehen und wohl auch akzeptieren.“ Und sie hat nie einen Ton gesagt?“ „Sie hat mich mal geneckt aber leider habe ich immer sehr empfindlich reagiert, wenn jemand mir und Sherlock was unterstellt hat.“ „Warum denn?“ John seufzte und sah zu Boden. „Ersteinnmal war es nicht wahr. Dann wahrscheinlich auch, weil ich wusste, was du für Schwierigkeiten nach deinem Outing hattest. Wie geschockt Mum und Dad waren und wie du oft in der Schule deswegen behandelt wurdest. Naja, und ein bisschen auch wegen unserer Karierren. Sherlock steht in der Öffentlichkeit und ich als Arzt. Aber ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben und Sherlock ist es egal,was andere denken. Für ihn sind 99 % eh Idioten.“ Beide Watsons fingen an zu lachen. 

„Also ist es seine Intelligenz, die dich in seinen Bann gezogen hat? Sein Charme kann es ja nicht sein“ witzelte Harriet. „Du kennst Sherlock nicht gut genug und lässt dich von seiner Fassade blenden. Er ist nicht gut mit anderen Menschen und sie haben ihn sein Leben lang dafür gemoppt,dass er anders ist und so hat er eine Mauer um sich gebaut. Aber er ist charmant, witzig, fürsorglich und selbstlos und er tut absolut alles für die Menschen,die ihm wichtig sind.Manchmal fällt es einem schwer, zu erkennen, was Sherlock tut und seine Gründe dafür. Er täuscht einen Selbstmord vor um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Er plant wochenlang eine Hochzeit, damit die Liebe seines Lebens mit einer anderen Frau glücklich sein kann, weil er denkt, er hat keine Chance. Er bringt sich fast selbst mit Drogen um und begibt sich in die Hände eines Serienkillers, um mich aus den Depressionnen zu holen und vergibt mir ohne ein Wort alles,was ich ihm angetan habe. Er gibt Rosie und mir so viel Liebe und ein Heim. Ja er ist manchmal unhöflich und unsensibel und noch zynischer unnd sarkastischer als ich und er kann ein arogantes Arschloch sein. Aber er bringt mich auch an schlechten Tagen zum Lachen und in seinen Armen fühl ich mich geliebt, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben.“

„Wow!“ war das einzige, was die Frau herausbrachte.   
„Ja“ erwiderte John und lehnte sich zurück. Ich glaube, so offen habe ich noch nicht mal in der Therapie über meine Gefühle gesprochen.“

„Ich bin echt froh,dass du so glücklich bist, John. Es hat mir sehr leid getan, als du Mary verloren hast, auch wenn ich sie nur kurz kennengelernt habe.“  
John seufzte. „Weisst du, selbst wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre, hätten wir uns wohl getrennt, wegen der Lügen und der Geheimnisse. Sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit und ich mit diesem Sms – Flirt. Ich denke, wir beide wussten, dass unsere Ehe keine Zukunft haben würde. Sie wusste, ihre Vergangenheit würde sie immer wieder einholen und so wollte sie wenigstens mir und Rosie eine Zukunft geben...mit Sherlock.“

Die beiden Geschwister redeten noch bis Mitternacht über ihre Kindheit, ihre Eltern, ihre Therapien und viele andere Dinge. Noch nie hatten die beiden so viel und so ehrlich miteinander geredet, ohne auch nur einmal zu streiten. Sie hofften, dass sich ihre Beziehung zueinander jetzt verbessern würde. Um Mitternacht sah Harriet erschrocken auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten jetzt schnell schlafen, die Familie Holmes bringt uns um, wenn wir zu spät zu eurer Hochzeit kommen.“ „Ja und sie könnten den Mord vertuschen und unsere Leichen für immer verschwinden lassen“´lachte John als Harriet in ihr Zimmer ging. 

John machte sich fertig fürs Bett und als er sich mit seinem Handy in die Decke gekuschelte hatte, schickte er Sherlock eine Nachricht.

Bist du noch wach? JW  
Ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute schlafen werde. SH  
Bist du so aufgeregt? JW  
Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John. Es ist nur noch eine Formalität, wir leben schon zusammen. SH  
Dann schlafe ein wenig, morgen wird ein langer Tag und eine lange Nacht. :-) JW  
John, du weisst doch, was ich von smileys halte. Rosie liegt bei mir im Bett aber trotzdem fehlt etwas. SH  
AWWW Sherlock, du fehlst mir auch aber ab morgen sind wir für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen. JW  
Nein John, ich meinte, es fehlt eine weitere Decke. SH  
Na danke. Dann steh auf und hol dir eine, du fauler Sack! Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht, Sherlock JW  
Gute Nacht, John. SH


	34. Chapter 34

Am nächsten Morgen um acht Uhr klingelte der Wecker an Johns Handy, den er im Halbschlaf ausdrückte. Seine Hand glitt automatisch zur anderen Seite des Bettes aber da war nichts. Dann fiel es ihm ein, er war im Hotel und heute war der große Tag. Abrupt setzte er sich auf. HEUTE WAR DER GROßE TAG! Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und lächelte. Er sah auf sein Handy, kurz vor eins hatte er noch eine Nachricht von Sherlock bekommen.

Vermisse dich. SH

„Na also, du Penner,war das so schwer?“ murmelte John. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste ins Bad. Er duschte und rasierte sich und zog seinen Anzug an. Er dachte darüber nach, was ihn wohl heute erwarten würde. Würde Sherlock sich benehmen oder würde er wieder unangebrachte Sachen von sich geben? Würde es einigermaßen normal zugehen oder würde wieder mittendrin ein Fall zu lösen sein? Er seufzte leise. Man war nie vor Überraschungen sicher, wenn es um Sherlock Holmes ging. Er hatte ein Parfüm benutzt und frisierte sich gerade die Haare als er Harry an der Tür klopfen hörte. „John?“ „Komm rein“ rief er. Sie hatte ein schlichtes aber elegantes blaues Kleid an, ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in Wellen über die Schulter und sie war dezent geschminkt. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Harriet.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du bist auch nicht zu verachten, John. Wenn Sherlock nicht schon auf dich stehen würde, jetzt auf jeden Fall. Aber lass mich deine Krawatte richten.“ John seufzte. „Das bekomm ich nie hin. Bei der Hochzeit mit Mary hat Sherlock es getan.“ 

Greg und Mycroft betraten in dem Holmes – Haus gerade einen Raum in dem sie Sherlock hörten. Dieser saß auf einem Stuhl und ließ sich von seinem Hair – Designer gerade die Haare stylen und war dabei sein sonniges Selbst. „Gino, wie lange denn noch? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ein paar Haare zu schneiden und zu stylen! Werden sie jetzt auch inkompetent? Muss ich das jetzt selber machen?“ Der Mann ging noch einmal mit dem Kamm durch Sherlocks Haar und nahm ihm dann den Umhang ab. „Sie sind fertig Mister Holmes.“ „Na endlich!“ beschwerte sich dieser. Er zog seine Anzugjacke über und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Greg stellte sich neben ihn. „Sherlock, es ist ganz normal am Tag seiner Hochzeit nervös zu sein. Ich war auch ein Nervenbündel.“ „Sei nicht albern, Lestrade! Deine Hochzeit war eindeutig eine Fehlentscheidung. Schließlich hatte deine Frau mehr Sex mit anderen Männern als mit dir. John und ich kennen uns, wir haben uns beide von unserer schlechtesten Seite gesehen.“ Greg biss bei diesem Kommentar kurz die Zähne zusammen und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, das es für Sherlock nur Fakten waren und er ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

Er legte dem Bräutigam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast einen langen Weg hinter dir. Von einem einsamen, unverstandenen jungen Mann, der diese Leere mit Drogen füllte, zu dem einzigen arroganten Consulting Detective in der Welt, zu einem liebenden Familienvater. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein.“ Sherlock fummelte an seinem Ärmel herum und räusperte sich. „Danke Greg.“ Der DI nickte ihm nochmal zu und verließ den Raum.

„Weißt du, kleiner Bruder, er hat recht. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, ich bin es jedenfalls. Du hast so hart gekämpft dein ganzes Leben und vielleicht musst du auch den Rest deines Lebens kämpfen aber du musst es nicht mehr allein. Seit ich dich das erste Mal auf dem Arm hatte, wollte ich nur, dass du glücklich wirst und ich bin froh, dass du da angekommen bist.“

„Du wirst echt noch sentimental auf deine alten Tage.“ spottete Sherlock. Mycroft zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das liegt bei Hochzeiten wohl in der Luft.“


	35. Chapter 35

Die beiden Brüder traten vor die Haustür. Mycroft hielt ihm wortlos eine Zigarette hin. Sherlock sah auf die Zigarette und dann in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Die letzte als Junggeselle, für die Nerven.“ Der jüngere Bruder rollte mit den Augen aber nahm die Zigarette dankbar an. Er würde danach ein Pfefferminz lutschen,dann würde John es nicht merken. Die Männer steckten sich ihre Zigaretten an und Sherlock sog den Qualm tief ein und als er ihn wieder ausstieß, fühlte er eine kleine Anspannung von sich abfallen. 

Als die Männer einen kurzen Augenblick später ein bekanntes Auto näher kommen sahen, ließen sie die restliche Zigarette fallen und traten sie aus. Sherlock steckte sich schnell eine Pastille in den Mund und bot seinem Bruder auch eine an.   
Das Auto parkte und die Geschwister Watson stiegen aus dem Wagen. „Du siehst verdammt gut aus“ sagte John als er Sherlock zur Begrüßung küsste. „Du auch“ erwiderte der Jüngere. „Ihr habt geraucht“ stellte John fest. „Nur Mycroft hat“ protestierte Sherlock. John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und dann hat er es in deinem Mund ausgeatmet? Dein Pfefferminz übertönt es nicht, Sherlock.“ Dieser rollte nur du Augen. John nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns heiraten gehen.“ 

Im Garten kam Mrs. Hudson zu ihnen. „Oh Jungs, ihr seht aber gut aus.“ Sie umarmte die beiden Männer. „Es erinnert mich wieder daran, wie attraktiv Frank war, als wir uns kennenlernten.“ „Er war ein Serienkiller!“ bemerkte Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson nickte seufzend. „Kein Mann ist perfekt.“

Molly kam mit einem attraktivem dunkelhaarigem Mann zu ihnen. „Darf ich euch Tim vorstellen?“ Sherlock sah ihn sich ganz genau an als sie sich begrüßten. „Deduzieren sie jetzt, ob ich gut genug für Molly bin?“ fragte der Mann lächelnd. „Kein Mann ist gut genug für Molly Hooper!“ erwiderte Sherlock ernst. „Verstehe, jetzt kommt dieses, wenn sie Molly weh tun, tu ich ihnen weh – Gespräch.“ „Nein, wenn sie das tun, wird John sie erschießen und ich lasse ihre Leiche verschwinden“ antwortete Sherlock trocken. Molly räusperte sich verlegen.   
Rosie kam angelaufen. „Daddy, Papa seht mal, ich habe einen Korb mit Blümchen!“ John nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und beide Männer machten ihr Komplimente, wie hübsch sie wäre und wie schön die Blumen wären. Einen Augenblick später hörte man Mrs. Holmes Stimme. „Da nun alle da sind, können wir anfangen, bitte setzen sie sich.“ Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Nur die Trauzeugen stellten sich links und rechts von dem kleinen Altar, hinter dem der Standesbeamte stand. Es begann Musik zu spielen und Rosie ging als erstes den Gang entlang und verteilte ihre Blumen, so wie Violet es mit ihr geübt hatte. Dahinter schritten John und Sherlock und man sah ihnen an, wie stolz sie auf ihre Tochter waren. Als sie am Altar angekommen waren, setzte Rosie sich schnell zu ihren Großeltern.

Der Standesbeamte sprach eine kleine Einleitung und dann waren die beiden Männer dran. John räusperte sich. „Alles begann damit, dass ich nach Afghanistan einen Mitbewohner suchte und einem fremden Mann mein Handy lieh. Danke übrigens nochmal, Mike.“   
Mike Stamford grinste breit auf seinem Platz. Natürlich hatten die beiden ihn auch eingeladen.

„Sherlock, du warst brilliant aber auch ein bisschen verrückt, Ich habe aber neben einem Mitbewohner und Kollegen auch den besten Freund gefunden, den ich je haben könnte. Es hat vielleicht eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis ich erkannt habe, dass ich dich von Herzen liebe aber jetzt möchte ich der Welt verkünden, Sherlock Holmes ist der eine Mensch auf dieser Welt, der mich absolut glücklich macht und mit dem ich bis zum Ende meiner Tage zusammen sein möchte. Ich möchte bei dir sein, wenn ich morgens meine Augen öffne und ich möchte bei dir sein, wenn ich abends meine Augen schließe. Ein Leben ohne dich ist einfach unvorstellbar für mich. Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“

John sah, dass Sherlocks Augen ein klein wenig glänzten. Er lächelte und murmelte: „Soziopath, mein Arsch.“  
John nahm einen Ring vom Altar. „Mit diesem Ring möchte ich John Watson, dich Sherlock Holmes zu meinem Mann nehmen. Bei den Fällen die Mörder mit dir verfolgen, dich verarzten, wenn du verletzt oder krank bist und dir ein Leben lang sagen, wie besonders, brilliant und außergewöhnlich du bist.“ Er nahm Sherlocks Hand und schob den Ring über den Finger. „Mein Mann!“sagte John leise. 

Sherlock sah auf seine Hand, wo der Ring war und schluckte. Einen Augenblick später hatte der jüngere noch immer keinen Muskel gerührt. John legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm. „Sherlock? Es ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, um in deinen Kopf zu verschwinden. Hier draußen würde ich gerne hören, was du zu sagen hast.“ Plötzlich sog der Detective die Luft ein und stieß sie wieder aus. „John?“ „Willkommen zurück“ lächelte der Arzt. Sherlock sah sich um. „Sorry“ murmelte er. 

„Ich bin ein Mann der Logik und des Verstandes, mit Liebe und Gefühlen wusste ich nie etwas anzufangen. Andere Menschen haben mich nie beeindruckt, sie denken alle nicht. Doch dann traf ich dich, John. Mutig und fürsorglich, effizient und romantisch, freundlich aber lässt dir nichts gefallen. Du bist vielleicht kein Genie aber inspirierst mein Genie. Mit dir kann ich schneller denken und komme fast immer zur Lösung. Du bist weise und ich verdanke dir so viele Male, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Aber vor allem habe ich durch dich Dinge kennengelernt, die ich nie in meinem Leben erwartet hatte, Freundschaft und Liebe. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, wie sich ein so wundervoller Mann wie du in so einen arschigen Besserwisser wie mich verlieben konnte aber ich akzeptiere die Tatsache. Nie wieder möchte ich ohne dich sein. Du bist das faszinierendste Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Du bist mein Heim, meine Familie und mein lebenslanges Rätsel. Ich liebe dich, John.“ Nun nahm auch Sherlock einen Ring und schob ihn auf Johns Finger. 

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich William Sherlock Scott Holmes, dich John Hamisch Watson zu meinem Mann. Ich werde dich zu Tatorten schleifen, dich in den Wahnsinn treiben und bis zu meinem letzem Atemzug für dich da sein.“ Die beiden Männer hielten sich an beiden Händen und lächelten sich mit feuchten Augen an. 

„Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Ehemann und Ehemann. Sie dürfen sich nun mit einem Kuss gratulieren.“ sagte der Standesbeamte. „Na endlich“ seufzte Sherlock. Er zog John an sich ran, beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn. John schlang seine Arme um Sherlocks Nacken und küsste ihn wieder bis der Standesbeamte sich räusperte. „Wenn sie dann noch unterschreiben würden.“ Die Männer lösten sich ungern aus ihrem Kuss. Sie unterschrieben die Papiere und dann kamen auch schon Familie und Freunde um ihnen zu gratulieren.


End file.
